Love that never melts away
by RollieMcFly27
Summary: After being saved by Freddy in a raging snowstorm, Bonnie felt she couldn't ever repay him. As time went by, she took up a job at his Diner to help herself and her cousin back on their feet. But, during that time, Bonnie starts to fall for the bear who gave so much and never expected anything in return. While Freddy fell for the rabbit who always gave her best. Fronnie/Foxica
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. RM27 reporting in.

Yes, this is another FreddyXBonnie fanfic. (Anything to increase the fandom. Where else to start, but here?)  
>I will start writing about something other than FNAF, but for now, the reviews in my last, and first, made me feel so... appreciated, so I decided to cook up another story.<br>I'd better get to it, don't want to bore you before the story even starts!

Without further ado, I present this.

Enjoy!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Snow kept falling harshly. She could barely see the road ahead, the wiper blades on her car were swishing left and right with force.<p>

The lavender furred person known as Bonnie, was driving a small white car through an even more white snowstorm. Saying she was worried was an understatement. Terrified would be more like it. She looked around frantically, for any sign of a place to stop and wait out the storm...

It was getting dark by the minute... That was the most of her worries.

"If I don't find a-another town soon... oh, who knows what will happen to me?" She, frantically, searched in the midst of white snow and tried her hardest to focus on the road of her headlights.

A few dear minutes passed and Bonnie could have sworn it was getting colder. Her purple turtleneck wasn't doing too much of a job at keeping her warm.  
>She shivered. Because she was cold and frightened.<p>

She moved around in her seat, trying to gather body warmth... She blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes. Bonnie was helpless, but she couldn't go down until she was really helpless... There was some hope.

Then, the car started giving out...

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She desperately tried to start the car up again, only thing that came back was a weak start-up. She glanced at the Gas meter... Empty. She swore and scolded herself for not stopping at the Gas station that was 19 miles back.

But, in her defense, she didn't have much money either.

The car failed to start for two reasons. One: It was out of gas and Two: It was Freezing cold out.

Bonnie started get rub her arms. The car was off, so was the heater installed in the car. She whimpered. Her ears drooped in defeat.

She didn't dare open the door.  
>It was cold enough in the car, imagine how much colder it would be outside. She looked outside her window... Snow and fog had covered it up to a point where she couldn't see outside. And she was too cold to wipe the frost off the window.<p>

The last thing she wanted to do was spend a night in her car, alone... in the middle of nowhere... in the Freezing cold.

She looked at the backseat, the only thing she brought with her was her, relatively small, suitcase. And her guitar.

Bonnie didn't have that many things with her... She had plans to travel and try to make a living as a Guitarist.  
>Looks like those were done for now...<p>

Her heart sank. Her dreams...  
>That's why she left. She always had the dream of being a famous star.<p>

The guitar was a gift from her Mother... She wanted to make a name for herself... Maybe even make life better for her and her cousin...

Tears threatened to fall from her face as she thought about back home.  
>She held herself and shut her eyes.<br>Her cousin would probably be worried sick about what she was doing in the Snowstorm.

She rubbed her arms a bit faster, but it didn't help much.  
>The car was getting colder and colder with every passing minute. She just couldn't take it anymore...<p>

That was when she let the tears fall... This was too much.  
>She sobbed in her seat, putting her freezing hands to her face, her body shook with each sob.<p>

"What am I going to do?" She asked, wiping a tear away.

It would take a Miracle to help her now. A miracle, indeed.

* * *

><p>Freddy sighed. He had just returned from doing a Show at a Restaurant that offered him to do a small show for nothing more than $100<p>

He examined the Snowstorm. He knew it was going to happen, but he didn't expect it to come early.

He narrowed his eyebrows and grumbled.  
>The cold didn't bother him much, but he would bear with it if it wasn't so hard.<br>He had some trouble seeing the road, but he knew it well. Just some way and he would be home.

"Foxy better not have left the Heater on High." Freddy growled as he thought about his Two Roommates, Chica and Foxy.

Chica was fine, she cooked and did some cleaning here and there, nothing too troubling.  
>Foxy however, was the opposite.<br>He didn't do much, expect, stay in his room, the thing he called "His Cove", watching T.V. or Sleep.

When he was out and about, he wouldn't do much work nor would he pay that much attention to what he was doing. Almost like he was... distracted.

Freddy couldn't decide which of those was worse.  
>If that Foxy was distracted when he turned on the heater, Freddy would have a big bill on his hands.<br>He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

This had happened more than once... If he did it again, he swore...

Then, the snow got somewhat, heavier.  
>Freddy pushed away his thoughts, letting that issue go.<br>He had a bigger one on him at that moment. Freddy just wanted to get back home before the Snowstorm got worse or before it got dark.

Then, something caught his eye. Two flashes of Red. In the middle of Snow. He arched his eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion.  
>Normally, Freddy didn't really give in to curiosity and check things, but this particular moment told him to check it out.<p>

Stopping the Mini-van and parking it on the side of the road, he got a closer look at the hints of red.

It looked like some Backlights of a car.  
>He scratched his head, pondering on the possibility of why a car would be out there in the middle of a storm.<p>

"Someone's probably lost." Freddy muttered. He grabbed a huge coat that Foxy got him on his Birthday. It was almost an insult to him, considering it was two sizes too big on him. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

Freddy shook his head. Trying to shake the memory away.  
>He grabbed his Top Hat and went out of the Truck to see about this lost person. He got out of his van and started walking towards the car...<p>

It was white, almost blending in with the snow. Freddy had one had holding his coat closed and another trying to feel for the car.  
>He felt something.<p>

Bingo.  
>And, with that, he felt his way to the driver's door.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know how long she had been crying. It seemed like an hour.<br>Then, the sudden knock on her window startled her, she raised her head.

She almost thought she was hearing things. She sniffed and tried to locate the source of the knock.

The knock came again.  
>Then, turning to her left, she saw someone standing outside her door. She rubbed her eyes. Was this real?<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy opened the door to the car. "Need some help?" He shouted, trying to block out the sound of the storm. The winds were a bit loud.<p>

But, while he was there, he got a good look at the person that was lost in the middle of a storm.  
>A Rabbit, lavender fur, tall ears and dashing pink eyes.<p>

What was she doing out here?

Bonnie didn't know what was happening. Was she dreaming?

Was she dying and this was an Angel that was to carry her to her Eternal resting place?

She went for the former "Not bad for an Angel... He's handsome at least." She thought.

Blinking dreamily, she looked at him. A Bear, covered with some white cloth. He had cute blue eyes and he looked fit. Maybe even built.

They stayed like this for a while. No one spoke a single word. The wind continued to howl its harsh freezing breath.  
>"... um... A-Are you, uh, here to... take me away?" Bonnie asked, drowsily.<p>

Whether this was real or not, she no longer cared. Her ears lowered.

Freddy didn't have an answer for that.  
>He narrowed his eyebrows, examining her. She didn't look like she was drunk... That ruled out the possibility of DWI...<p>

Freddy then lowered his head, looking in the car. He saw a suitcase, he guessed she was traveling.  
>The guitar? Freddy couldn't guess why this woman had a guitar... Unless she played it or was practicing...<p>

* * *

><p>The angel didn't respond at first... Why was he looking around? She stared at him, holding her hands together and shifting in her seat, she faced him. Waiting for him to say something or take her away without a word.<p>

Freddy, then, glanced at the dashboard of the car.  
>Once he saw the Gas meter on EMPTY, he didn't need to ask her why she was out here...<p>

He held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's go!"

Bonnie examined the hand for a bit... Could he be trusted...?  
>Sure... He was an angel, right?<br>She looked up and him again and accepted it.

Freddy pulled her inside his Over-sized coat.  
>"At least it came in handy." Freddy thought.<br>Bonnie eyes widened, snapping her out of her trance.

She felt warmth coming from Freddy and she could smell his cologne.  
>He definitely wasn't an Angel. Blushing at the close contact, she attempted to cover her blush with her hands.<p>

They both walked to the passenger side of Freddy's Mini-van.  
>Freddy tried his best to not slip. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through the snow.<p>

He helped her into the seat and left her with the coat. Then, he headed over to get her stuff.  
>She looked around in disbelief. She was in a seemingly warm van.<p>

Was any of this really happening to her? She raised her eyebrows in a dazed awe.  
>She looked around, her eyes blinking rapidly in confusion and wonder.<p>

Freddy had some trouble getting to her car.  
>He opened the driver's side door and got her suitcase. "A bit small." He observed. And her Guitar case.<p>

He left the door unlocked, walked back to the Mini-van and placed them in the back seats before getting in his driver's seat.

"I'll call a Tow Truck in the Morning. Are you alright?" Freddy asked her, shaking off some of the snow on his fur.

He looked at her.  
>Bonnie blinked at him and nodded, grabbing his coat tightly against her.<p>

She was still shivering.  
>Her ears drooped, covering her face. She tried to make herself look a little small.<p>

Freddy almost chuckled at her cute behavior. But, she had almost risked her life out there, so he stayed silent.

And, with that, he started the van and they were off.  
>Bonnie didn't know where would be going... But, it would be wherever this bear was taking her.<br>She held herself tightly. Trying to feel secure in her new-found situation.

Who was this bear and where was he taking her? Why was he taking her someplace?

Freddy noticed she was quiet. He arched an eyebrow at the realization.

Sure, he didn't like women that spoke non-stop without taking a breath, but she was too quiet.  
>She couldn't be mute... She had talked back at her car.<p>

Deciding to break the silence, Freddy sighed and spoke.  
>He wasn't much of a socialist. But, he had to try to help this girl.<p>

"My name's Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. But, Freddy's fine."

She looked at him.  
>One of her ears lifted up so she could look at him. Was he... talking to... her...? She couldn't understand why he was trying to communicate with her.<p>

"Hey... It's okay, you can talk. Do you have a name?" Freddy looked at her with kind eyes and a small smile that made Bonnie look away.

Gathering up the courage she had, she replied back.  
>At first, it was a small squeak that anyone could barely hear her... But, she kept trying, each attempt was somewhat better than the last.<p>

She cleared her throat. "B-Bonnie... Bunny." She finally said.  
>Freddy nodded in response, grinning.<p>

"Nice name" He replied.

Bonnie took the time to inspect this guy known as "Freddy Fazbear".  
>He wore a button-up shirt with a vest and a Bow-tie. His sleeves were rolled up.<br>His brown fur was just right on him, it edged around his features nicely. He had three freckles on each cheek.

Looking cute to Bonnie.  
>"Adorable..." She spoke without thinking.<br>Realizing what she just said, her eyes widened.

She lifted her hands to cover her mouth in embarrassment She blushed furiously.

She dared to look at him.  
>He hadn't heard her, thank God.<p>

She closed her eyes and sighed, in relief. She hadn't made this encounter more awkward...

Freddy glanced at the blushing purple Bunny. "She's probably cold..." He guessed on her red cheeks.

He knew she would have to stay with them for as long as she needed to.

At least Chica would have some female company.

* * *

><p>They pulled into a Town that wasn't too big or too small.<br>Bonnie got out of her 'Making herself look smaller' stance and went to the window staring in awe, her eyes widened in interest and wonder.

There were some interesting buildings here, some had lights decorating and some had some people hanging around in front of them.

"It's so beautiful" She said quietly, still awestruck.

"You could say that" Freddy nodded in response.  
>She kept staring out her window. Taking in all she saw.<p>

Eventually, she saw a familiar name. In bright, Candy red letters, on a certain buiding.  
>"Fazbear's diner?" She questioned, looking back at him in wonder.<p>

Freddy glanced at the Diner. "I'm the manager of the Restaurant." He replied.

"Oh..." Was all Bonnie could reply.  
>She looked down, having nothing more to say to that.<p>

She kept her head down, holding the coat close.

At least she wasn't as cold as she was earlier.

* * *

><p>They turned left on a road that went into some Suburbs.<br>There were some houses decorated for Christmas, which was less than 2 months away.

Bonnie remembered she had always spent Christmas with either herself or her cousin would come and visit.

She wasn't sure what she would do this year... She giggled at a few of the decorations of Santa, Elves, Baby Jesus in the manger, anything that resembled Christmas.

Eventually, they pulled into a drive-way to a house that seemed pretty cozy by Bonnie's standards.  
>She inspected the house.<p>

It didn't have any decorations yet, she wondered why.  
>"You can stay with us for as long as you need to." Freddy informed her, unbuckling his seat-belt and shutting off the van.<p>

He looked at her with eyes that showed he was serious.

Bonnie nodded in response, looking down at her feet and holding her hands in her lap.

"Alright..." He grabbing his hat and keys, he started to open his door.  
>Bonnie spoke up. "M-Mr. F-Fazbear?"<p>

"Just call me Freddy, Bonnie." Freddy stopped and responded, looking at her with a small smile.

Bonnie looked away, embarrassed.  
>"Um... Freddy?" Bonnie corrected herself. "Th-Thank you... For l-letting me stay... I-I-I just hope I won't b-be too much trouble..."<br>Bonnie lowered her head. Ears lowered to a point where it almost covered her face.

Freddy smiled and placed a hand on her head. Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.  
>"It's fine, Bonnie" He said, never letting that small grin falter.<p>

He got out of the car, leaving her shocked at what he did.  
>Freddy got her stuff out of the back.<p>

And went towards the passenger-side door and opened it.  
>"It's okay, come on" He assured her, reaching out his hand.<p>

He was being a gentleman... She tried to hide her blush with one hand and accepted it.

Freddy led her to his front door.  
>Upon arriving he put down her things and fumbled in his pockets for his house key, grumbling a bit of words here and there. Where did he put them?<p>

Bonnie caught on and searched the coat pockets, finding the key in no time.  
>She presented it to Freddy.<p>

"Here. I-It was in your coat pocket..." She spoke softly, looking at him shyly.

Freddy smiled.  
>"Thanks, Bonnie." He said as he unlocked the door.<br>He went in and turned to face her.

"Come on in. Make yourself comfortable." Freddy gestured her.

Bonnie blushed and held a hand to her mouth, running one leg against the other nervously.  
>She nervously stepped inside the house.<p>

Some part of her felt like she was intruding, but Freddy welcomed her with open arms.  
>"I... I guess I can stay a few days until I can get back on my feet..." She told herself.<p>

Freddy took off the over-sized coat that wrapped around her.

Bonnie got surprised at Freddy's sudden action.  
>She held her hands close while Freddy put it on a coat rack, along with his Hat.<p>

"Chica! Foxy! I'm back!" Freddy called out.  
>Good, Foxy hadn't left the heater on this time, he looked around for the mentioned pair.<p>

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, confused.  
>Were they his family?<p>

A chicken came out of the kitchen. She wore a deep yellow sweater, jeans and an Apron.  
>"Haya, Fred!" She spoke with an accent Bonnie couldn't recognize.<p>

She pulled Freddy into a hug.  
>"I heard about the storm and was wondering if you were gonna make it out alive." She grinned."I see you made it out in one piece."<p>

Freddy cleared his throat and gestured to the rabbit behind him.  
>He moved to the side so Chica could see Bonnie.<p>

"Chica, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, Chica" Freddy introduced, unbuttoning his vest.

Bonnie eyed her, as did Chica.

"Where'd you find this little gem, Fred?" Chica asked, grinning at the bear.  
>Bonnie looked down at her feet, shyly.<p>

"Her car ran out of gas, I found her at the side of the road. She'll be staying with us as long as she needs to." Freddy answered with a serious expression as he fixed his bow-tie and left the two alone.

"Well, is that so? You're welcome to stay as long as you like! Bonnie, was it?" Chica looked happily at the new guest.  
>Bonnie looked up at Chica and nodded. She seemed friendly enough.<p>

"You hungry, Bon? I hope you don't mind me calling ya that, do you?" Chica asked, looking somewhat, concerned.  
>Bonnie shook her head, wearing a small smile.<p>

"Can you speak, Bon? Tell me, are ya hungry?" Chica placed a hand on Bonnie's left shoulder.

"... I am a little hungry." Bonnie replied quietly, rubbing her right leg against the left.

"Good! I made more than enough!" Chica said cheerfully.

"You can do what you want! Our house is your house!" She said, waving a hand to the rest of the house.  
>"Um... Thank you." Bonnie replied quietly.<br>She looked around the house, her eyes widening at the sight of it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Chica went to the kitchen to finish what she was cooking, leaving Bonnie to herself.

She looked around the house.  
>Some photos of flowers and fruit were on a few walls.<p>

From the front door, there were two ways.  
>To the right, was the dining room, onward from the room was the kitchen.<br>To the left, or forward, was the living room, which was the middle of the entire house.

She entered the living room, examining every single thing she saw.  
>Eventually, she sat on the couch, taking in the view of the whole room.<p>

Freddy later came back wearing a black shirt that had some cartoon bear printed on it and some dark pants.  
>Bonnie giggled, she thought the cartoon bear looked funny.<p>

"Come on, Bonnie. I'll show you where you can stay." Freddy said.  
>With that, he picked up her things and walked off, signaling her to follow.<p>

They came to a room near the kitchen.  
>"Chica, do you mind if she bunks with you?" Freddy called before entering.<p>

"Why sure! I'd be more than happy to let her!" Chica called back and continued cooking.

"Chica must be a really cheerful person." Bonnie thought  
>They went into the room that had a Bed and a Couch.<br>One door was a Bathroom, another was a closet.  
>The wall had been painted a dark shade of Red and some framed photos of Chica and Pizza were on the walls.<p>

Freddy put down her stuff and turned to face her.

"The couch has a pull-out bed." Freddy pointed at the couch. "That's where you can sleep. Ask Chica to help you and if you have any questions at all, you can ask either Chica or I."  
>Bonnie nodded, understanding.<p>

"Good." Freddy smiled and started to walk out.  
>"F-Freddy, wait..." Bonnie pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder.<p>

Freddy turned around and he was then, met with a hug from the rabbit.  
>"Thank you... You don't know how much this means to me... I-I... I can't thank you enough... for saving me." Bonnie said quietly.<br>She dug her face into his chest. It felt warm... She felt safe in his grasp.

It surprised him. But, Freddy wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

"I'm just doing what I can, Bonnie." He replied.

Bonnie sniffed and they let go.  
>"Alright, I'll leave you to it, Bonnie." Freddy nodded and left the room, closing the door.<p>

Bonnie held her hands together and decided to put her things in order.

After all... She would be staying there a few days.

* * *

><p>Well, the end of the first chapter. (This will be a multi-chaptered one, because I have so many ideas and plans you guys won't believe what I have in store)<p>

While I have these ideas, I need to put them together and play them out nicely. So, I probably won't put in more chapters at once. Being a writer isn't really a piece of cake. (Some of you should know that)

Until the next chapter, I'll see you then. Thank you for reading.

-RollieMcFly27


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. RM27 here again.

Before the chapter, I just want to say, Thank you for the awesome Reviews! They keep me going, almost like Wood fueling a Fire.  
>This chapter took a while to think and just one day, it all filled itself out. I wanted to write sooner, but came down with a cold. Left me as sick as a dog on Saturday...<p>

I even started planning Chapter 3, but had to limit myself or I'd probably lose Chapter 2. (I haven't even written it down yet)  
>So, you know Chapter 3's in the works, you can look forward to that.<p>

Let's go before anyone can yawn out of boredom!

Enjoy!  
>-RollieMcfly27<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie grabbed her suitcase and inspected her clothes. She scratched behind her ears and tilted her head.<br>She had taken a while to make sure she had brought enough things to last her a good several days here.  
>Even if she didn't know how long she would take or how long they'd let her stay...<p>

She stiffened at the thought of them getting fed up with her and... and...  
>Brushing that thought out, she continued searching though it...<br>Then, she saw it.

A picture frame of her and her cousin. Taken when they first made it through High School together. Bonnie sighed and gave a smile.  
>Those times were so easy back then...<br>"I'm doing fine... I know you are" She told the photo.  
>She set it on a table next to the couch. Careful not to accidentally knock over the lamp that was already there.<p>

She took the time to look around the room. Examining it with interest.  
>On the other side of the room from the door leading to the Hall, there were 2 doors.<br>Curious, she opened the one on the right, revealing a bathroom.  
>"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised. It was a nice little bathroom. Some bits of cosmetics on the sink, Pink and dark red towels. And the usual bathroom combo, Sink, Toilet and Shower.<p>

She looked at the shower for a minute. She held a hand to her chin, thinking... Maybe Chica would let her use it?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Her ears perked up. "Hey, Bon. You in here?" Chica.  
>Bonnie almost jumped at the knock. "Y-yeah, I'm in here!" She called out.<p>

"Well, don't take too long in there, Bon. Dinner's ready"  
>"Okay!" She smiled. The thought of food made her stomach growl.<p>

Maybe she'd take a shower after Dinner. She rinsed her face, making her feel, somewhat, refreshed. She dried herself and took a look in the mirror. She looked in horror... Her fur was out-of-place in some parts. She almost didn't recognize herself. She tried her best to fix it. She had some success, but not complete.  
>"Yes... Definitely need a good shower..." Bonnie pouted.<p>

* * *

><p>She started to head for the Dining room. Remembering where it was.<br>Right when she exited the door, She bumped into someone.

"S-Sorry" Bonnie was quick to say. She looked down, embarrassed.

"I don't recall ever seeing ye here, Lass..."

The cold voice made Bonnie feel uneasy. She looked up to see whose voice it was.

The Fox's.

He looked... different from Freddy. He wore a dark, dirty yellow sweater that, considerably, needed a wash. Black pants and grey converse.  
>Foxy looked at the Rabbit before him. He narrowed his eyes on her. She was cute. But, not really his kind of girl. What was she here for?<p>

His gaze cut right through her "Um... I-I was just-" Bonnie started before he cut her off.  
>"Lookie here, Lass. If yere here to see me, sorry. Ye're a nice looker, but ye are, definitely, not my type"<br>Foxy made sure the "Definitely" got to her.  
>Bonnie's eyes widened in shock. Nice looker? Not his type? "Wh-Wha-?" She sputtered. Who was this guy?<br>"Guessed right, didn't I?" Foxy wore a 'I know everything' grin.

Bonnie started getting furious. No other person had ever made her made in a space of a few seconds. Bu, before could say anything, Chica sprang out of nowhere.  
>"Hey, Foxy! It's so good to see you!" Chica smiled cheerfully. Bonnie was getting familiar with that being her normal mood.<br>"Ahoy, Chica!" Foxy ignored the rabbit to face the chicken.  
>Bonnie took notice that Foxy stiffened and his personality went from Cold to Warm in record speed. She looked at them both in disbelief. What on earth just happened?<p>

"Oh, Bonnie! I see you met Foxy! Foxy, this is Bonnie! Freddy brought her" Chica introduced with a huge grin on her face.  
>"The Fazbear brought her, eh? Good to meet ye, Bonnie, Lass" Foxy gave a small nod and smiled.<br>Bonnie noticed some of his teeth looked like they were yellow... Gold, maybe?

"Well, c'mon! Dinner's all ready!" Chica announced, then stopped to talk to Foxy.  
>"I made yours special. Just how you wanted it" She winked.<br>"Ooh-hoo-hoo, I can't wait, Chica. Thank ye, Lass" Foxy rubbed his hands together. Grinning like a fool.  
>"Don't thank me yet" She remarked and headed for the kitchen. Foxy followed suit.<p>

Bonnie stood there for a while. Trying to gather and process what had all happened so quickly.

* * *

><p>They sat at the table. Chica had made a note to bring a spare dining chair from the garage.<br>She served beef soup, with some pepperoni as an extra flavor.  
>Bonnie couldn't really remember the last time she had a nice Home cooked meal. She sniffed it... Yes, it smell like something her Mom used to make.<p>

"...And for Foxy" Chica said, while holding a plate with a small aluminum lid over it.  
>Foxy got excited, like a child opening a gift.<p>

Chica, with a smile, took off the lid, revealing a bowl of soup, but with a small ship made of chips, glued together with cream and on the little boat was some beef, carved to look like Foxy's head with a small body. On that little head was a Captain's hat made of Pepperoni halves.  
>Foxy's mouth dropped and he stared at it in awe. Chica stood by, both of her hands on her chest in a nervous stance. Would he like it?.<p>

"Chica... Lass, you've done it again! Thank ye, it be an adorable little me" Foxy cheered.  
>Chica beamed.<br>"Y-You're welcome, Foxy" She looked down, blushing. But, it didn't last long as Foxy got up and hugged her, lifting her off her feet. Chica gasped and turned red like tomato sauce. Bonnie giggled at the sight.

Before Foxy could chow down, Bonnie spoke up.  
>"Wait! Where's Freddy? Shouldn't he be here?"<p>

None of them spoke for a second. An awkward silence filled the air. "Um..." Bonnie realized she had blurted out what she said. She looked away.

Foxy sighed. "Lass... When Fazbear be in his study, he'll be there for hours on end" He replied, using his spoon as make his point.  
>"Can't-Can't we wait for him at least?" Bonnie pleaded. Looking straight at Foxy.<br>He rolled his eyes "Didn't ye hear me?-"  
>"Wait...! Maybe Bonnie's right" Chica said thoughtfully. She had broken in before an argument went on between the two.<p>

"Chica, ye aren't serious" Foxy looked up and groaned.  
>"Foxy, I'll go get him. Can you wait? For me at least? I want to see you enjoy what I made" Chica looked at him with sweet eyes.<br>Foxy gave up... She had put some good points. Curse him.

He blushed a bit. And crossed his arms.  
>"Alright. I'll wait. Don't be too long, Lass"<br>"I won't!" Chica wink and ran off.

Foxy closed his eyes. Occasionally, opening them to watch and make sure Bonnie didn't try anything.  
>Bonnie just tapped her fingers together nervously. She kept looking at the hall where Chica left to.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy was in his dark study. He had to work on a few things that had to be finished before tomorrow. The study was silent, the only sound being the computer whirring. He had the lights turned off so he wouldn't be distracted by anything.<br>What shattered the silence was some knocks on the door. "Freddy? Dinner's ready!" He knew it was Chica...

Freddy didn't respond. He had this conversation with her many times. He rubbed his tired face. "Here we go again..." Freddy grumbled.  
>Chica let herself in. She looked worriedly at him.<p>

"Fred? Come on, I made Dinner" Chica said with some concern in her voice.

Freddy sat back and ran his hand through his fur. Scratching the back of his head. He crossed his arms before speaking.  
>"Chica... You know the work I do is important. I appreciate that you made Dinner, like everyday, But I'll eat later" Freddy glared straight at her.<br>"C'mon, Freddy. Bonnie asked to wait for you" Chica spoke, not giving up that easily.

Hearing the name, Freddy raised his eyebrows. Bonnie... wanted to wait for him?

"Can you please come eat with us? Bonnie's our guest, she should get to know us all a little better" Chica placed her hands on his desk.  
>Freddy thought about this for a moment. Rubbed his forehead. He had work to do... But, Chica was right... He took a look at the files scattered on his desk and the computer.<p>

"Fine" Freddy decided.

Chica raised her eyes in surprise. Normally, she'd be given a small lecture about his work and that he'd make it up to her, like always. He would never budge... Most of the time, He won.  
>But, today... He just gave in... Was it because they had a guest?<p>

Freddy shut off the monitor and got up from his chair.  
>"What are you working on, anyway, Freddy?" Chica asked before they left the study.<p>

"Looking for more employees... Just some help needed" Was Freddy's murmured reply. He rubbed his tired eyes.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived. Bonnie looked up and smiled at Freddy. Although, He looked like he could use some rest.<br>"Look who decided to come eat with us. We missed ye, Fazbear" Foxy called. Putting both of his hands behind his head and smiled a toothy grin.  
>Freddy shot a glare at Foxy.<p>

Chica looked at them both. She couldn't have Freddy leave this early...  
>"Foxy, be nice..." Chica asked with pleading eyes.<p>

Foxy looked at the chicken. He sighed. "Alright..." He put down his arms.

Freddy sat down at the head of the table without saying another word. They ate in silence.  
>Chica looked at everyone at the table. She had to do something...<p>

"So, Bonnie? How did Freddy find you?" Bonnie's eyes widened and she nearly choked on a piece of Beef. She coughed and Foxy passed her a napkin.  
>"T-Thank you..." She croaked quietly.<br>She had almost forgotten about her situation only 2 hours ago.  
>Freddy looked at Bonnie, worried. He didn't feel like Bonnie wanted to answer that... So, he decided to.<br>"I found her at the side of the road in the middle of the storm. Her car was out of gas and the engine was frozen" He said, looking at Chica.

"Side o' the road? Ye sure she ain't a street-walker?" Foxy said, with a confused look..  
>"F-FOXY!" Chica angrily scolded. Startling both Foxy and Bonnie.<br>Freddy just kept to eating his food.  
>"Apologize to Bonnie!" Chica demanded.<br>Foxy looked at Chica, eyebrows raised. Chica kept the stern look on her face.

Then, he turned to Bonnie. "Sorry, Lass. I speak before thinking..." Foxy's ears drooped.

Before Bonnie could say anything, Freddy's booming voice came through.  
>"You better not let that happen again, Foxy. You know what's coming" Freddy threatened. He was upset that Foxy had let such a thing slip. And at a guest, too. But, he was also feeling tired, so he didn't put much of a fight.<br>"Whatever..." Foxy said softly. Looking away like a rebellious teen.

"It's okay..." Bonnie nervously spoke. "I-I understand... everyone m-makes mistakes, r-right?"  
>Freddy looked at Bonnie with curiosity... She didn't get mad at Foxy... He didn't understand... Both of eyes met before Bonnie looked away shyly.<p>

Freddy felt something spark in that gaze "Do you have a job, Bonnie?" Freddy spoke. Shattering the uncomfortable silence.  
>"Um... N-no... Not yet" Bonnie replied sadly. She looked down at her lap. Her hands held together.<br>Chica let that process in her mind. Something about what Bonnie said sparked some interest into her. She knew she heard about some help needed somewhere close by... Where...?  
>She let that go. After all, Bonnie was their guest.<p>

"So, I think we should let Bonnie get to know us" Chica smiled, changing the conversation.  
>Bonnie raised her eyebrows and looked up. Wondering where she was going with this.<br>"I'm Chica Chicken. You can call me Chica. I knew Fred in my senior year in High School, he inherited his parent's house and I asked if I could move in until I could get a job after college. He agreed to let me stay and I've stayed ever since" Chica smiled at Freddy, who only nodded in confirmation.  
>"Foxy, your turn" Chica turned to the Foxy, who relaxed in his chair.<p>

"Foxy the Pirate. I met Chica in College. I needed somewhere to stay and she convinced ol' Fazbear here to add me in" Foxy nodded towards Freddy, who only crossed his arms. "He gave me a job too" Foxy added as he picked up a piece of pepperoni out of his soup.  
>"Oh, yeah! Freddy gave me a job too! At his Diner" Chica piled on excitingly.<p>

Bonnie turned to Freddy. He... did what? He not only gave them shelter (She wonder if he made them pay rent or something), but he gave them jobs too?  
>Freddy nodded. Still keeping a firm expression on his face.<p>

Bonnie couldn't believe Freddy did this for them and they couldn't be able to pay him back...

She pondered about Freddy. He did all of this and he didn't look like a man who would expect much in return... That was just Bonnie's guess. What kind of man was he to do something like this for some friends? She felt her heart go a bit faster. But, didn't think much about it...

A thought arose that maybe she could get a job at his Diner and, maybe, get herself on her feet before she went back out on the road.  
>She quickly dismissed that idea. She didn't want to have to burden Freddy and she was only staying there for a who-knows-how-long...<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone finished with dinner. Freddy excused himself back to his study. Chica went to pick up the plates, with Foxy helping. Bonnie decided she would thank Chica for the food. As she got up and placed back the chair, she heard voices from the kitchen.<p>

"Ye know, Lass... Ye impressed me today with the food. Thank ye"

Sounded like Foxy. Bonnie leaned to get a better look.  
>Chica was starting to wash some dishes and Foxy was right behind her. He leaned his head on her right shoulder. Chica was pink in the face.<br>"I-it was n-nothing, F-Foxy..." Chica spoke barely above a whisper. She didn't move.  
>"But, it meant everything to ol' Foxy" He smirked. And turned to go to his room. Leaving Chica speechless. She didn't move an inch.<p>

Bonnie held her back against the wall. Trying to process what she had just witnessed. So, she waited before going up to Chica.

She slowly went up to her still form. "Chica?"  
>"EEP!" Chica gasped. She wasn't expecting Bonnie to arrive in the kitchen.<br>Bonnie jumped back, holding her hands up.

"O-Oh... It's you, Bon. Sorry, I didn't hear ya" Chica smiled went back to the dishes.  
>"Thanks for... for the food, Chica. I haven't had a nice meal in a while" Bonnie looked away, shyly.<br>"It was no problem, Bon!" Chica smiled at her friend.

"Do you want some help?" Bonnie offered. Looking at the sink with dishes in them.  
>"I'm almost done here. Thanks for the offer though" Chica looked back and nodded.<br>Bonnie turned to leave, then she remembered something. She turned back to Chica.

"Hey, Chica, can I take a shower?" Bonnie asked a bit nervous. (After all, who wouldn't feel nervous to ask someone you don't really know if you can use their shower?)  
>"Sure thing, Bon!" Chica replied.<br>Satisfied, Bonnie went to the room.

She opened her suitcase to grab some things to wear after her shower.  
>First things, first. She took off her purple turtleneck, leaving in its place, a white top. Bonnie noticed how cold it became once she took off her sweater. She hurried through her suitcase to find something to wear...<br>Most of it was... not necessarily clothes you'd wear in the winter. But, being cold, she chose what she thought was okay to wear at the moment.

Then, off she went.

* * *

><p>Chica was left to her thoughts while she was washing the dishes. She was remembering the dinner earlier.<br>Then, the thought of Freddy in his study came to mind... What was he working on?

"More... employees?" She thought...  
>She recalled that a one or two people quit their jobs to go be with their families for the Holidays. She guessed Freddy needed more help.<p>

Then... Her thoughts went to Bonnie... "She's a really nice girl" She thought... "No job? Poor little one... I hope she'll do okay..."

Then, it came to her. She stopped what she was doing. Her eyes widened. An idea came to her mind.

She left the dishes in the sink, dried her hands and hurried to Freddy's study. She busted through the door without hesitation.  
>Freddy got surprised at her sudden entrance. He lifted his head and looked at her wide-eyed.<br>He recovered and was about to scold her for entering his study unannounced.  
>"F-Freddy... Give... Bo-Bonnie... a-" Chica sputtered. She was over-excited and winded from running from the kitchen to the study at her highest speed. She leaned on his desk.<br>Freddy stayed silent. He got up from his chair. "What is it, Chica?"

Chica slamed her hands on the desk. "Give Bonnie a job..." She finally let out.  
>"A job?" Freddy questioned. He stroked his chin in thought.<br>"Yes! You need some help after Sparky and Naomi left, don't you? Well, Bonnie needs a job and this is her chance at one. I just know she won't disappoint you, Freddy! I can feel it!" She met his gaze with eyes of determination.  
>Chica let that sink in. Freddy closed his eyes. Deep in thought.<p>

"I'll take your idea into consideration, Chica. I'm busy" He finally said.  
>"B-But, Fred-"<br>"Chica. Let me consider it. I might lean towards a 'Yes'. I'll let you know tomorrow. Have a good night"  
>Chica pulled him into a Bear hug.<br>"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU, FREDDY!" Chica nearly squealed.

Freddy chuckled and returned the hug. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while.  
>Now, with some of his job finished... He could rest for the night. He bade Chica good night. Then, he went back to the study to put some set his files in order and turn off the computer and went to his bedroom to get some sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The water felt so heavenly on her body.<p>

This was just what she needed. Warm water going down her, from head to toes.  
>It was only 20 minutes, but to Bonnie, it felt so good to feel warm.<br>She changed into some dark purple pajamas and a sky blue shirt, that was a bit skin-tight and short-sleeved. The only thing she could find in the moment.

After brushing her teeth, she walked back outside. The sudden cold environment shocked her body. Chica was on her bed, reading a magazine of sorts.  
>"Yeah... It stings the first time. But, you can get used to it" She chuckled.<br>Bonnie seriously doubted her new friend's last few words.

"I got the bed out for ya" Chica smiled and pointed at what was originally the couch, was now a bed.  
>"Thank you..." Bonnie said softly and went over there, rubbing her arms.<p>

"... You're gonna wear that?" Chica inquired, with a confused expression.  
>"Huh?" Bonnie responded, tired.<br>"That shirt. It doesn't look too warm"

Chica noticed Bonnie's curves were just about perfect to attract any guy.  
>She kept this to herself. But, Bonnie didn't look like the type of girl who would show them off.<br>"S-Sorry... I don't really have that many shirts..." Bonnie looked away.

Then, the dryer sounded an alarm that let it anyone know it finished. Chica grinned. She got an idea.  
>"Wait here" She told Bonnie before rushing out of the room. Bonnie nodded and hugged herself to try to keep warm.<p>

Chica looked at the clothes in the dryer. She remembered doing a load or two today. But, didn't remember taking them out. So, she figured this was a load she hadn't taken out yet. Taking a random shirt, she headed back to the room.

"Here ya are! This one should do!" Bonnie looked up at her new friend.

Chica held up a brown shirt that had printed on the front "Schmidt University: CLASS OF 87"  
>"Um... Are you sure?" Bonnie examined the shirt with a worried look.<br>"Yeah! Here, I won't look!" Chica cheerfully exclaimed and tossed the shirt to Bonnie and left the room.  
>Bonnie looked at the shirt once more. She was sure she didn't have a choice.<p>

The shirt was a bit big. It almost went to her thighs, but it was a good shirt, nonetheless.  
>"There you are, Bon" Chica handed her a pillow and a blanket that was hers for as long as she was staying.<br>"Thank you..."

Chica had never had a guest stay over at her room before... So, she decided to have a small talk with Bonnie.  
>"By the way... Whose the other rabbit in the picture?" Chica asked before turning off the light.<p>

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at the question. This was something she wasn't expecting Chica to ask. "O-Oh. That's my cousin."  
>"Are you both close?"<br>"Yeah... I guess. Her parents were my god-parents."  
>"A god-parent? What's that? A Holy type of Moms and Dads or what?" Chica sat up, confused.<br>Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, no... It's like they're your second parents to take care of you when your birth parents can't"  
>"And why couldn't your parents take care of... oh..." The realization hit Chica.<p>

Bonnie nodded and let a tear fall.

"I'm so sorry, Bon" Chica gasped.  
>"It's okay... It's been years" Bonnie shrugged it off.<br>"Where's your cousin now?"  
>"She's in college. I hear she's doing well" Bonnie smiled.<br>She had heard her cousin was at the top of her classes. Making the smartest Nerd so upset, he called her his rival. Not that she cared anyway.

Silence passed the air for a while.

"Were you a guitarist once?" Chica broke the silence.  
>"It's my dream. So, yeah" Bonnie glanced at her guitar case. It was a dark shade of lavender.<p>

Chica already knew, but she had to ask, just making sure.  
>"Do you have a job?"<br>"... no... not really... I'm trying to find one though"

Chica let that one sink in. She smiled, remembering her plan. She just hoped Freddy would say 'Yes'

"Night, Bon. Sweet dreams" Chica turned to her side.  
>"G-Good night, Chica" Bonnie turned off her lamp.<p>

The lights were out. The Moon glowed. The cold winter air blew.

Thus, the day ends and a new day is to begin.

* * *

><p>Oh, my gosh... This took me almost 2 hours to type in, only taking a break or two...<br>I know there isn't much romance in this chapter, but I have to let the story set itself. The romance will come in.  
>And when it comes in, it'll be MORE than enough. I've got like 5-6 scenarios ready, but I need to know which part happens first. (Perks of being a writer)<p>

Thank you all for reading. I appreciate reviews, both Good and Bad. Anything.

I'll see you in the next chapter!

-RollieMcFly27


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! RM27 calls in again!

That last chapter was longer than the first, sadly, this one won't be any longer. Usually, I type in what I can on Windows Notepad and when it's finished, I post the document and check for any mistakes.  
>Sometimes, during that period, I get new ideas and the chapter becomes longer than first planned.<p>

But, enough of that. I saw you all loved the second chapter. Thanks again, for the reviews. I read and cherish every single one. Both Good and Bad.  
>I might as well get started. I feel like I'm talking a bit too much.<p>

Enjoy!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang its alarm of the Toreador March.<p>

Freddy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling while the music continued until its end. Then, he got up and did the usual Fazbear morning routine. All with the same expression on his face.

Tiredness and grim.

Tonight was the same as usual... Freddy couldn't remember the last time he had a dream or when he slept soundly. Every night consisted of just closing his eyes and staring at the darkness for a short while.  
>Wake up to the same tune and waited until it finished.<p>

While getting dressed, he gathered his thoughts on what he was to do on that day. Mostly, his job and some other small things.

He remembered yesterday's events clearly. He had made a promise to Bonnie to call the Tow Truck for her car.  
>Bonnie... His thoughts started to revolve around her. It was just something about her that made him feel... different.<p>

Not wanting to press the thought any further, Freddy adjusted his bow-tie and went to his study to make a phone call.

*Ring*  
>*Ring*<br>"... Hello...? He-Hello?" A voice came to the speaker.

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke to the sight of an unfamiliar room.<p>

"What...?" She got up from the bed. Looking at her surroundings.  
>Then, she suddenly remembered last night's events.<br>Looking around her. She noticed Chica wasn't in bed. But, in that topic, the bed was well-made.

She heard humming coming from the bathroom. Bonnie guessed Chica was taking a shower.  
>Sighing, she went to go look for another one. She was sure this house had more than one bathroom.<p>

Her first thought was that the house seemed cold and silent. Darkness would have deemed it a spooky house, but the morning sun came through the windows and glass doors leading to the back yard.  
>She tip-toed, being careful not wake anyone up. Opened a door to see the main bathroom of the house. Letting a breath of relief, she went in.<p>

After she came out, her ears perked up hearing a voice. She was already getting familiar with the voice it belonged to.

Freddy.

She felt it coming from the room across the door where she was. Opening the door slightly, she took a peek.  
>There was Freddy. All dressed up like he was last night. Vest, bow-tie, everything. Bonnie could take a good look at him this time. She thought he looked rather... handsome in what he was wearing. But, why did he wear it?<p>

"... Yes. I will pay for the repairs done... My name is Freddy Fazbear, yes..."

"What is he on the phone for?" Bonnie thought

"... I'll come by later with her so she can have a look. Yes, the owner's name is Bonnie Bunny... Bonnie Bunny..."  
>They were talking... about her? What for?<br>"... Thank you. I'll see you then"  
>"Damn that Tow truck man..." Freddy thought...<br>Making him repeat himself... why did he feel strange about saying her name even?

Freddy got off of the phone and looked in her direction. Bonnie, blushing that she was, in fact, sneaking.  
>"Bonnie" His voice rang clear through her. Sending chills down her back. She stopped in her tracks.<br>"... Turn around, so that I may talk to you face-to-face"  
>Bonnie tried her best to put on a good expression and turned around. Almost making eye contact.<p>

Before Freddy could say another thing, he noticed her. More clearly, the shirt she was wearing. He had washed some of his clothes last night and one of them was missing...

"... so that's where it went..." Freddy muttered softly.  
>"Huh...?"<br>"Nothing, Bonnie. Listen, That was the Tow Truck man. He'll pick up your car later this afternoon. I'll drive you by so you can take a few of your things. That okay?"  
>Bonnie nodded.<br>"Also, I need for you to come to my Diner office later today. How does 9:30 sound?"

Bonnie, too stunned to speak. He wanted to see HER in HIS office at his Diner? Why? Did she do something wrong?  
>She nodded, smiling. "Okay"<p>

Freddy noticed her smile. Her ears drooped a bit when she did. He found it cute when she did that.  
>"T-Then it's..." Freddy cleared his throat. "Then it's settled. It's nothing too bad, Bonnie. They are matters I must clear with you" Freddy regained his confident stance. Despite the fact his heart had started beating faster than Freddy was comfortable with<br>"Okay, Freddy. I'll try to meet you there"  
>He nodded and grabbed his coat.<p>

Freddy was almost embarrassed... He stuttered? As far as he knew, he never had trouble speaking out loud to anyone.

Got his trademark Top Hat from the front door coat rack. He had to leave early every work day so he could open the Diner first thing.

"You and Foxy better not be late, Chica" Freddy told the Chicken making breakfast  
>"We won't, Freddy" Chica called back.<br>"And bring Bonnie with you" Freddy felt a bit of blush wash over parts of his face when he said her name. He just passed it off as cold air.  
>"Got it, Fred. Anything else?"<br>"That'll be all" And with that, Freddy was out the door.

Chica smiled. She knew what Freddy meant by "Bringing Bonnie", but decided to let Bonnie know for herself.  
>"Morning, Bon!"<p>

Bonnie headed over to where Chica was. "Morning, Chica"  
>She watched as Chica scrambled some eggs and cooked some bacon.<p>

"That looks good" Bonnie smiled.  
>"Thanks! My Mom showed me how to cook breakfast when I was 5. I haven't stopped since"<p>

Bonnie nodded and bit her lip, deciding if she should ask Chica about Freddy's asking to meet her.

"Hey, Chica?" Bonnie spoke softly.  
>"Yeah, Bon?"<br>"W-What did Fr-Why d-does Freddy want t-to see me for?"

Chica smirked. Deciding to play dumb for a bit.  
>"What was that, Bon?"<p>

Bonnie was showing some signs of blush. She didn't know what to feel about Freddy's meeting. She felt so nervous, it was certain she would faint.  
>Clearing her throat, Bonnie tried again.<br>"Freddy asked me to see him at his Diner office later today" Bonnie said, looking away.  
>Chica let herself do a small mental victory dance on the inside. Freddy had come through for her!<br>"Really? Why?"  
>"Um... I really don't k-know" Bonnie's ears drooped down.<p>

"Well, I guess you'll find out later today!" Chica gave a smile and put the eggs on a plate.

"Okay, this is not helping my case!" Bonnie thought.

* * *

><p>It was at that point, she decided to get dressed. Choosing a light violet long-sleeved shirt that was a bit tight, but Chica insisted on Bonnie borrowing something warmer from her clothes... Chica was a bit small, but Bonnie was grateful anyway. Dark blue pants and her usual shoes.<br>She got another look at the shirt she wore last night. "SCHMIDT UNIVERSITY: CLASS OF 87" printed on the front.  
>The brown part of the shirt reminded her of Freddy... She remembered how strange he looked when he saw her with the shirt.<br>What was he thinking when he saw her in the shirt...?

Bonnie blushed and pushed away the bad thoughts. No, no... Freddy wouldn't think about her in that way... right?

Then, of course, the thought about meeting Freddy in his Diner office never ceased to make Bonnie's heart beat faster...  
>Bonnie had never had any requests to meet from someone. Especially from Men. She felt nervous as what was to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie helped Chica serve the plates to the table.<p>

Foxy came in looking cheery, then it faded a bit when he saw Bonnie.  
>"Oh. I guess I've forgotten ye were still here" Foxy remarked.<p>

Bonnie was a bit annoyed at Foxy's attitude towards her. Last night and this Morning.  
>"Morning, Foxy!" Chica rang out from the Kitchen.<p>

Then, Foxy lit up just as quickly as he had faded.  
>"Morning, Chica! How are ye this fine morning, Lass?"<br>"I'm doing great, Foxy! Do you want me to Specialize your breakfast?"

Bonnie looked at them both. Clearly, there was something between them.

"Only if ye wish it, Chica" Foxy winked, making Chica turn pink in the face.

Bonnie and Foxy sat down and Chica presented her creation to Foxy. The bacon was on the egg, made to look like a Pirate's skull and cross-bones style. Foxy smiled.  
>"Sorry, if it's not that good. I didn't know if you wanted me to when I started making it"<br>"It be fine, Lass. Thank ye, it's perfect". Foxy smiled and gave a nod of appreciation.

After Chica sat down, they all started eating.

A question started bugging Bonnie. She just had to know.

"Chica?"  
>"Huh? Oh... yeah, Bon?"<br>Bonnie looked at Foxy, who looked at Chica with a dazed expression.  
>"Why... Why do you make food creations for Foxy?"<p>

Chica didn't seem at all surprised at the question.  
>"Well, it's because, I've always liked making food art. I asked Freddy first, but he never liked his food disturbed. When Foxy found out, he asked me every single time"<br>Bonnie's eyes widened. "Every s-single time?"  
>Chica nodded. "I don't mind. He likes them"<p>

"They are beautiful, Lass" Foxy broke in, still keeping that gaze. Making Chica look away blushing.

"Foxy... stop that" She giggled.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Chica went to get herself dressed for the day. Foxy did as well. This confused Bonnie... She thought they were ready to leave already. But, it gave her time to search what she could need to bring for her 9:30 meeting, which she couldn't shake off the nervousness.<p>

"OH, NO! IT'S 8:50! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Chica stormed out of the bathroom wearing a canary yellow sweater vest with a white buttoned, short-sleeved shirt underneath it and a brown skirt.  
>"Wha- Chica?" Bonnie could barely say before Chica grabbed her hand and pulled her out of there.<p>

"FOXY! LET'S GO OR FRED WILL COME AFTER US!" Chica hollered  
>"Chica! Wh-What's going on?!"<br>"My shift starts at 9:00 on the dot!" Chica was panicking so much, Bonnie almost tripped.

Foxy came running out wearing a uniform similar to Chica's, except his had a Crimson red vest and a bow-tie. Pants instead of a skirt. "I HEAR YE!" Was his reply.

They all grabbed coats for the weather. Bonnie barely had time to put hers on as Foxy got in the driver's seat and Chica in the passenger's seat of the mini-van. Leaving Bonnie with the back.

They drove out of the driveway and went off in a hurry.

Foxy was a dangerous driver, from Bonnie's inspection, although she didn't have much time to check. More or less, think.  
>The tires squealed as they turned and Foxy masterfully turned here and there, overtaking a few cars without much trouble.<br>They hit 78 miles and hour and slowly going up. Bonnie felt she was sure to get carsick from all the speed and turning. She didn't dare close her eyes or she'd feel even more sick and, possibly, lose her breakfast. The van swayed left and right a few times...

It seemed like forever for Bonnie. Chica leaned on the dashboard with a determined look and Foxy growled angrily as he turned the wheel. Bonnie tried to keep herself balanced, but it was difficult.

She'd be damned if she even lived after this.

After a while, the tires screeched as they turned and made a stop.

"HURRY, HURRY! 8:59! Let's go!" Chica and Foxy both ran out, Bonnie got out and had to steady herself. Yep... She just might lose her breakfast...

* * *

><p>They ran to their stations. Chica went into the kitchen and Foxy to the cashier.<p>

Chica put on her apron and turned on all the machines from the Coffee maker to the Stove. All that would be needed to do her job.  
>Foxy opened the cashier and checked the amount of money, turned on the lights and flipped the sign from "Closed" to "Open".<br>Then, together, he and Chica took all the chairs off of the tables on the floor and were careful not to make too much noise. They ran to their stations once more.

56... 57... 58... 59... 9:00. The alarm played a small tune as Freddy went out of his office, looking at some files. He slowly headed to the Counter where Foxy stood, on the verge of panicking... Did Freddy know they came at the very last minute?  
>"Hand me have the money from yesterday" Freddy asked, not looking up from the files in his hand.<p>

"Sure thing, Fazbear" Foxy obeyed. Taking the money and putting in into an envelope carefully and handing it to Freddy.  
>Freddy walked back to his office as slowly as he came out.<p>

Chica and Foxy let a breath of relief pass. Freddy hadn't really said anything about them showing up at the last-minute. Chica proceeded to wipe the counters and get some bread rolls done while Foxy minded the counter.

They had forgotten about Bonnie.

She leaned both hands against the van, leaving her head down. She felt she was never going to recover...

* * *

><p>After a while, she felt ready to walk again. She lifted her head for the first time since they had arrived.<br>Looking at the road, a few cars and trucks passed by. This was all very unfamiliar to her... Where was she?

That's when she turned around and saw it.  
>"Fazbear's Diner" She gasped. She got to see the building this time. The brick walls of the building were dark tan, there was a broad sign written in Red letters and looked like a breed between plain english and cursive.<br>Aside from a black car, they were the only ones here.

She thought a bit before she went inside. There was still some time before her meeting with Freddy.

She might as well have a look at where he worked at least.

* * *

><p>That's that. I almost didn't make it there myself. There's chapter 3 for you.<p>

Yes, yes, the Romance will come in, people don't fall in love THAT easily... well... maybe they do, but I can't have that. Not when I went this far. I have so many plans, even I'm getting impatient at myself for not letting them fall in love already... But, I must let the story first... If a story doesn't build, then it's not a story.

Thank you for all who are Following the story and reading it. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. They all make me giddy like a schoolgirl. (... It's true... I won't deny it)

Freddy and Bonnie will start falling in love with each other in the later chapters, I promise. It's not that far now.

"HerrDumpkoft": Thank you for your kind words, They all mean a lot. I plan on adding most of the cast. (MOST. I might not be able to add them all) Toy Bonnie is Bonnie's cousin, if no one's really noticed. There's one.

"I have an armada": Thank you. I will keep writing. I'm not really a type of guy to let a story go unfinished.

Thanks again, everyone! I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Later!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! RM27 here!

Thank you all SO MUCH for the awesome reviews, favorites and followings. They all mean so much to me!  
>You can bet I'll keep this story going! I was originally going to take a few days off, because I got exhausted after finishing chapter 3. But, for all you fellow writers and readers... I'll keep going!<p>

(Also, I finally got to try FNAF 1... I don't think it's something I'll make it through. I get scared too easily... Bonnie won't let me finish Night 2. Pretty ironic, almost like they're mad that I'm doing this story...)

But, anyway! Chapter 4's here, you've all been waiting for it.

So, let's get going!

Enjoy!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie admired the building in front of her. It didn't look so bad...<br>She inspected the violet bushes on gray cement blocks that decorated around the side, giving a lively look. She did like the color.  
>After a minute or two of examining the outside, she decided to go in.<p>

Once she opened the door, a tune played. It rang a few Dings and Dongs, like a Bell.

Foxy, who was at the Counter, immediately looked up.  
>"Welcome to Fazbear's... Oh, it's just ye, Lass"<br>"Um... Hi, Foxy"  
>"That tune be a good little tune. It's called "6:00 AM" or something like that. Good tune, though"<p>

She looked around the area. There were round tables with 5 chairs around each one.  
>The lighting was dim, save for some candles on a few shelves. Framed photos were plenty on the walls.<p>

There was also a stage that had lights and curtains, but they weren't on. There was a sign that read "Sorry. Due to lack of staff, the stage is off-limits until further notice. Signed, Management"  
>She got curious at the sign and it's meaning... Maybe someone would explain it to her...<br>Bonnie decided to talk with her friends for a bit. She walked over to the Counter.

"Foxy?"  
>The Foxy looked up from a magazine he was reading titled "Pirate's Booty Monthly".<br>"Yes, Lass? I be a bit occupied now"  
>"Oh... Sorry to disturb you" Bonnie looked away sadly.<p>

"Now, hold yere horses, if ye be walking off like that, I'll talk for a bit"  
>Bonnie looked up at Foxy.<br>"Now, what is it that ye need, Lass?" Foxy leaned on the Counter. "Ye want something to drink? Eat? I'll let ye have it free for now"  
>"Um... I would like a small d-drink, if that's okay..." Bonnie sat on one of the stools close to the Counter.<br>"Have ye a look at the menu" Foxy pointed up.

Bonnie stared in awe. Some of these menu items were things she had never heard of before.  
>"Some of these here drinks had been invented by Mr. Francisco Fazbear himself" Foxy told her.<br>"W-Who's that?"

Foxy looked at the rabbit before him in shock. At first, he was about to get at her for not knowing about the man...  
>But, she was a guest and she was new in town, so he let it go this one time.<p>

"The founder o' this Diner. It be during the last years o' the Great Depression. Mr. Francisco Fazbear opened the Diner to help the poor people. Thus was born a restaurant that sold a soda pop for a penny and a burger for a nickel"  
>Bonnie listened as much as she could.<br>"The man had a Son who took over the ol' Diner and tried to "Modernize" by making it a big restaurant. Something happened, I can't really be too sure, Lass. They just be rumors"  
>Bonnie nodded, understanding.<br>"Then, the Restaurant was left to rot for a good ol' several years. Then, the Fazbear comes back and revives the Diner to the way it was today"

She thought about this and moved her stool so she could see the Diner. It wasn't so bad, it gave a feeling of... Relaxation.  
>"Them candles are there to set the mood. They were like that during the ol' Diner's first years"<br>Bonnie turned to face Foxy.  
>"So... Is Freddy related to them?"<br>"Are ye kidding me? Grandfather and Father, they were"

"Oh..."

Bonnie let that sink in a bit. Then she looked at the menu and ordered an Apple Jitterbug.  
>"Coming right at ya!" Foxy left the Counter and served the bright green drink in a Wine glass.<br>"Um... Thank you, Foxy"  
>"It be no problem, Lass. I gotta take care of a few things, I'll be back" Foxy replied and left.<p>

Bonnie saw a clock on the wall close to a few photo frames. It looked like it said 9:17. She had less than 20 minutes to meet with Freddy. Her heart pounded faster at the thought. She took a sip and found that she rather enjoyed the drink. She got off the stool, leaving her drink and went to see where Chica was.

* * *

><p>She eventually found Chica baking some Cinnamon Rolls. Humming as she did.<br>"Hi, Chica" Bonnie greeted.  
>"Oh, hey, Bon! I didn't think you'd come here! Welcome to my kitchen!" Chica announced happily.<p>

Bonnie looked around the kitchen. It was nice. Unlike the rest of the Diner, the kitchen was well-lit.  
>"You want to try one of my Cinnamon Rolls?" Chica questioned as she took the said rolls out of the oven.<br>"Um... Sure" Bonnie replied.

Chica served her a Roll with a paper towel. She was grinning with anticipation as she watched Bonnie take a bite of the Roll.  
>"Well? How is it?"<br>Bonnie couldn't explain what she tasted. It was so chewy and soft. So sweet, it reminded her of Home. She closed her eyes to feel its texture and taste around her mouth.  
>"Glad to see you like it! It's a Family recipe!"<br>Bonnie nodded. "It's so delicious" She giggled.  
>Chica looked on proudly. "So... You still have that meeting with Fred?"<p>

Bonnie felt her stomach do a flip when Chica mentioned Freddy and the Meeting.  
>"Y-Yes... At 9:30..." She replied quietly.<br>"Why the long face, Bon? I think you'll be fine!" Chica smiled to cheer up her friend.  
>"Thanks, Chica..." Bonnie smiled in return.<p>

Chica was about to go prepare the rest of the rolls before Bonnie stopped her.  
>"Hey, Chica? What's with the stage?" She gestured.<br>"You've noticed. The thing is, a guy named Spark, we called him "Sparky" because he was an electrician, used to work the stage and the shows we would have. But, he quit to go with his family for the Holidays.  
>"Oh..."<br>"Well, we'll just have to find someone else. Nothing we can do about it" Chica went back to preparing the rolls.

* * *

><p>After Bonnie left the kitchen, she checked the clock again. 9:20.<br>Ten more minutes left to go...

The many photo frames on the walls caught her eye.

Some old photos of a Bear standing in front of a building, she guessed was Mr. Francisco Fazbear. Freddy's grandfather.  
>More photos of people enjoying themselves in the Diner, photo's of employees and cooks and a few photos of famous bands that came to play on the stage. One band photo read "Rock-AFire Explosion, 1983"<p>

She examined them in awe. This Diner had a history.  
>Looking back at the clock that had only moved a minute. She was getting nervous at Freddy's meeting, but she had to calm her nerves.<p>

"Hopefully, it won't too bad" She told herself.

* * *

><p>Freddy tried to get his papers ready for Bonnie's arrival. But, he was feeling uneasy. He put down the papers and rested his head on his desk. Sighing in confusion and frustration...<p>

Bonnie had been on his mind since he brought her in. Why was this happening? Every moment, her face would appear in his eyes. Her voice could be heard in his thoughts, every single minute of the day so far, she was always on some part of his mind.  
>He checked his watch... 9:21... Time couldn't go any slower, could it?<p>

He tried his hardest to push away the thoughts, but they always came back in one way or another.

Freddy groaned. This wasn't like him to get so easily swayed by a person. A woman, no less.  
>He couldn't let this distract him. He had to interview someone today.<p>

He took a minute to check what he was feeling...

Fear? No... It felt like Fear, but somehow not completely...  
>Hate? Freddy was not one to hate someone unless they annoyed him in some way. Bonnie never had annoyed him.<p>

Bonnie... Her smile came in his thoughts, Freddy shook it off.  
>This could be a problem for him...<p>

* * *

><p>9:30 soon rolled around. Bonnie saw a doorway that said "Management: Authorized Personnel only" and opened to take a peek inside.<br>She saw Freddy with his head in his arms. He looked tired... Even if it was only Morning.

Bonnie pondered about going up to him. "Maybe he didn't get much sleep last night" She thought.  
>She stood at the door for a second or two... Would Freddy be mad at her for waking him up?<p>

Maybe he wouldn't... Waking him up, it'd be for the best. After all, Freddy did say to meet him here.  
>She went up to him and held a hand on his shoulder, She blushed at the actions she was taking.<br>"F-Freddy? I'm... I'm here" She said softly.

* * *

><p>Freddy didn't know what was going on. Was he... asleep? He felt a hand on his shoulder... It's touch burned on him. He looked up and saw Bonnie, none other.<br>For a while, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or this was reality.

"Freddy... Why do you feel this way about me?" Bonnie said, almost seductively.  
>Freddy blushed a deep shade of red and looked away. "I... I'm not entirely sure... Bonnie... "<br>"Why don't you know...? You can have any woman you want Fred... even me" Bonnie crawled over the desk and was now on top of him.  
>She tugged at his bow-tie and giggled.<br>Freddy had no idea what was going on. He was now a deep shade of red, his heart beating faster than he could ever be comfortable with.

"Come on, Freddy... Open your eyes... Wake up" Bonnie ran a finger around his chest and shoulder.  
>Freddy looked at her hand and back at her. "Wh-what is th-the meaning of-of this, Bonnie?" He demanded.<p>

"I'm here, Freddy" She said, slowly closing her eyes and leaning in, as to kiss him...

* * *

><p>"Freddy? Wake up... I'm here... Freddy?" Bonnie didn't dare shake him. Nor did she tap him any harder.<br>"Huh?!" Freddy got up, almost violently.

"EEP" Bonnie got surprised at Freddy's sudden awakening. She tried to hide her blush.  
>Freddy looked around in bewilderment and narrowed his eyes towards Bonnie.<p>

The problem was... Was this also a dream?

"F-Freddy? Are... are you o-okay?" Bonnie looked scared.  
>Freddy regained his stance and examined her...<p>

Nope, this is real.  
>"Yes, I-I assure you, Bonnie. I am doing well. I apologize for frightening you"<br>Shaking off the disturbing dream he had, Freddy continued. "Have a seat, Bonnie" Damn, the name again...

Bonnie obeyed, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk and held her hands nervously. She took off her coat. Freddy had to restrain himself from staring and keep focused to the task at hand.  
>Freddy looked at the papers for the 5th time that morning.<p>

"No need for being alarmed, Bonnie. This is a simple Question and Answer sheet" Freddy looked up.  
>Bonnie nodded. Still keeping a nervous stance that Freddy thought was cute.<br>"I will ask you some questions. I want you to answer each, and every one of them honestly. Do you understand?"  
>Bonnie nodded.<p>

Moving forward.  
>"First question... Do you have a goal in life?"<p>

Bonnie blinked. She wasn't sure where he was going with this nor what his intentions were... But, she was here, no going back...  
>"um.. Well... I'm trying to make a living being a Guitarist. But, if that doesn't work, there's always more goals I can do"<br>Freddy wrote that down.

"Second question... Do you have any fears/worries in your life?"  
>"I... uh... I do sometimes worry about my Cousin. I sometimes fear I'll never be accepted by most people"<br>"Good, Good... Third question... Do you have a criminal record of the sort?"  
>"No..."<p>

This was going to take a while...

* * *

><p>After so many questions that had to do with Bonnie's life later. He asked the questions without stopping and She answered each, and every one of them as truthfully as she could.<br>Then, when she was sure Freddy was going to ask another question... He sat there silently, writing down on the papers. Was that it?

"Hmm..." He got up from his chair and started to walk over to her. Bonnie's heart started pounding. What would he do?

"Last question... Have you had any job experience...?"  
>Bonnie stared at him... "No... But... I can try something new" She replied quietly.<br>Freddy was standing over her.

"Then, I have good news. Bonnie, stand up from your seat" Freddy looked at her.  
>Confused, she got up.<p>

Freddy took out his hand. "Welcome to Fazbear's Diner"  
>Bonnie looked back and forth to Freddy and his hand... "I... I don't u-understand..."<br>"I'm hiring you as a Waitress here at the Diner. Your pay will be $120 a week, I expect you will do well"

Bonnie stared, almost in disbelief. He was... giving her a job? This was all a dream... wasn't it?  
>Tears started forming in her eyes... She held her hands to her chest.<br>"Wh... why are... you..." Before she could say another word, she ran to him and hugged him.

That was one of the last things Freddy expected her to do. He blushed, feeling her against him.  
>She started shaking. He looked around, not knowing what to do.<br>"Uh... Bonnie?"  
>"Th-thank you...!" Bonnie managed between sobs. She had never felt so grateful in her life.<br>"..." Freddy had never felt so helpless in his life.

She looked up at him with eyes that were so adorable, Freddy almost lost himself in her gaze.  
>"You... you... you've done so much... why...?"<br>Freddy blinked. "What...?"  
>"Chica and Foxy. You helped them..."<br>"I do what I... What I can"  
>"B-But, you do so much for o-other people and you never expect much in return..."<p>

Freddy thought over Bonnie's words...

"It's just... I... you..." She let go of him... "Thank you so much... for the job... I... I'll never forget this"

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushing as she did. Freddy, too stunned to speak, didn't know how to react...  
>Did she really just do that...? He turned a slight pink. The place where she kissed him burned his entire being.<p>

"It... it was no problem, Bonnie. Chica had left a good word for you" Was all Freddy could say.  
>Bonnie nodded. She would have to thank her later... She hugged Freddy again. "Th-Thank you..."<p>

"Th-That'll be all, Bonnie. You're welcome"  
>"Okay..." Bonnie grabbed her coat and exited the office. Freddy watched her leave.<br>He went back to his desk. He touched the spot where she kissed him. He could still feel it's warmth and it's burning touch.

He leaned back in his chair... Oh, Fazbears, what was happening to him?

* * *

><p>And that's chapter 4. That's a few good sparks of romance there, don't you think? But, yet, even I ask for more. Which, don't worry... There'll be more to come!<p>

So much more to come... heh...

Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/adding to favorites/following! They all make me feel appreciated! I'll add more chapters soon, but for now... I need a good break... You all don't mind, right? I thought I was losing my edge on the story... (Writer problems...)

"Zerothekitsune" Thank you for your complaint. I am a pretty good writer, but still have a lot to learn. And thank you. I decided to do this kind of universe with them, because many other authors did for other Fandoms (Sonic, Naruto, etc) I thought, "Why can't we do the same for FNAF?" Thus, this story is born. I'll be damned if it's the first of its kind.

Again, any review is welcome. I cherish them all.  
>Anyway... I'll see you all in the next chapter!<p>

-RollieMcFly27


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone. RM27 again.

Alright, let me update a bit. I'm trying a new way of writing and I hope it doesn't affect the story too much. So, I hope you'll all enjoy!  
>This chapter here is to speed things up a bit. I want them to fall in love just as much as you do.<p>

So, let's speed things up!

"John" I imagine them in a borderline called, 'Not quite animatronics, but not quite human'. Yes, I know... That's technically 'Furries', but whether you want to imagine them as Humans or animatronics is really up to you.

"MUST HAVE" When you gave me that message, I started wracking my brain for anything I could use... Then, it came to me... I don't know if it'll be that dramatic, but it is sad. (As sad as I can make it, really...)

Thank you to all for reviewing! They lift my spirits and have me running for new ideas!

Enjoy yourselves!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Things got better for Bonnie after that day.<p>

She couldn't put her finger on why... Every morning went on like this, well, most of the mornings.

Bonnie would wake up to the sun shining through the room. She would yawn and stretch her arms towards the roof. There was a few times Chica was there when she woke up.  
>She would giggle. "Bonnie, your yawn is so adorable!" Bonnie would blush at the compliment and have a small chuckle herself.<p>

Then, she would put away her bed and walk over to the main bathroom with a spring in her step. Smiling as she did.  
>After that... She would check if Freddy was in his Study. Actually, that was the entire reason why she went to use the main bathroom, even if Chica wasn't using the one that was in her room.<p>

When he was, her heart would beat faster. She would start to feel nervous.  
>Somehow, just watching him made her feel this way... Him in his formal clothes. Bow-tie, vest and buttoned-up shirt with the rolled up , he would be on the phone or he would be arranging some files.<br>Then, there were times he noticed her staring.

"Need something, Bonnie?" He would ask politely. Scaring her out of her fur.  
>"Um... I thought th-this was the b-bathroom" Was one of her excuses. She'd be looking on the ground, hands behind her back and one foot would make a small circle on the floor. Then, she'd leave. Not wanting to have herself labeled 'Weird' by Freddy.<p>

Then, there were days when she didn't see him, in the cases when he left early. She'd be disappointed. Her ears drooped and she'd tap her fingers.  
>Afterwards, she'd remind herself she would see him at work later.<p>

Her spirits would lift in an unimaginable way.

* * *

><p>She would help Chica make breakfast. Foxy would later waltz in. (Literally)<br>Giving Chica a surprise Good Morning hug... At least it wasn't when she was doing something too busy. Like flipping a pancake or holding food in her hands.  
>Bonnie would giggle. They looked so adorable together.<p>

They would all eat breakfast together and have a small talk with each other.

Then, all of them would go get their uniforms.

Freddy had ordered a Purple vest for Bonnie. It was customary for the employees to have a vest of their prefered color. So, for a while, Bonnie borrowed one of Chica's. Despite it being a size too small. Hers eventually came in. Dark purple and just her size. There was a mistake in the package when they sent in a Candy cane red bow-tie along with it.

"So... You found this in the package with your vest?" Chica asked, inspecting the Tie.  
>"Mmm-hmm" Bonnie replied as she tried on her vest and got a good look at it in the mirror. Turning here and there. She would wiggle her little tail and smile.<p>

"It's bigger than Freddy's usual Bow-Tie..." Chica observed.  
>When she mentioned the Bear's name. Bonnie's ears perked up. She turned to Chica.<p>

"Hmm..." Chica thought some more. Then, she laid her eyes on Bonnie. "Whoa, that's looks perfect on you, Bon!" Chica stood wide-eyed. She walked around Bonnie to catch a full view of the vest. But, it soon faded from cheerfulness to uncertainty. Chica stroked her chin and narrowed her eyes on it.  
>"Well? Is it okay?" Bonnie looked at Chica in the mirror. She raised her eyebrows in confusion at Chica. Who looked like she was examining a little too hard... "Ch-Chica?" Bonnie questioned.<p>

"Something's missing, give me a sec" Was Chica's response. Although, she never moved from her stance.  
>"Oh..." Bonnie held her hands together and didn't move from her spot. She watched Chica with a worried look. Waited for her friend to say something...<p>

Chica looked at the bow-tie in her right hand. She had forgotten she was holding it. Then, she held it up next to Bonnie and closed one eye. "Hmm... Bonnie, turn around for me, please?"  
>Bonnie obeyed, turning to face Chica. Who was still holding the tie and comparing it to Bonnie.<p>

"That's it!" Chica hopped excited.  
>Bonnie looked up in interest. "Y-Yes? What is it, Chica?"<p>

Chica ran behind her and put on the tie. "A bit here, a knot here and... Done!" She turned Bonnie to the mirror. "See? It's perfect!" Chica beamed and watched Bonnie's reaction.

Bonnie's eyes widened... She didn't say anything. She raised a hand to feel the tie. She looked up and down. This style of clothes was all too familiar.

"Like... Like Freddy" She quietly said. She tried to hide her blush by looking away.  
>"What? You don't like it, Bon?" Chica looked sadly at the rabbit.<br>"No! No! It's fine! Like you said, it's perfect!" Bonnie put on a big smile.

"Oh, I knew I wasn't wrong!" Chica happily hugged Bonnie, lifting her off the ground. "Now, you're ready for work!" She grinned.  
>Bonnie nodded in return. Letting herself smile.<p>

She would see Freddy there... Just the thought of it made her stomach jittery.

* * *

><p>They had lost track of time again...<p>

Foxy racing them through the morning traffic and practically putting all of their lives at risk was starting to become normal for Bonnie. Even though she had to keep herself from screaming and stay balanced, she was doing better than the first time. She felt confident that she wouldn't hurl.  
>He took a left turn and then a right turn. Stopping the van right in the parking space.<p>

All of them ran out like their lives depended on it. Although, Bonnie was still dazed from the rush. Chica had told her that if they were ever late. There was no telling what Freddy, their boss, would do.  
>Foxy ran his Counter station and Chica to her kitchen.<p>

Bonnie ran to the backroom to get a small Notepad, Menus and her Pen. She examined the Pen for a second...

She cherished the Pen because it was a gift from Freddy when she went to work on her first day. It glittered with a Purple color.

She got to her station, which was near the entrance.

9:00 rolled and Freddy would come out of his office. Bonnie watched him with awe. He came off as a professional when he entered.

He glanced at her. It was quick. But, Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat. She looked away, embarrassed. She covered her mouth. Trying to hide her, already burning red, blush.

Freddy went to the Counter. Foxy was waiting for the word. Freddy said something... But, it wasn't the usual.

"Everyone, come to the Front Counter. I'm calling a Staff Meeting" Freddy stated. Foxy's ears perked up. Bonnie walked over, confused. Chica came back from the kitchen.

Freddy held 3 paychecks. And gave each one to the employees.

Foxy looked at his in utter confusion.  
>"... Fazbear? What is this about? It's barely Tuesday, I say" He asked, concerned.<br>Bonnie was just as equally confused.  
>She had remembered getting last week's check on Saturday... Why was Freddy giving them this week's checks early?<p>

"I'm giving everyone the rest of the week off" Freddy answered, Crossing his arms.  
>He had a serious look on his face. This was not a joke.<br>"What?! B-But, why are ye doing this, Fazbear?" Foxy cried. He leaned on the Counter, almost crushing his paycheck.

"Simple, Foxy. Thanksgiving is this week. I feel we should all celebrate" Freddy replied, unfazed. "So, I'm handing you your paychecks for this week. Tomorrow is the start of the week off" He continued.

When he felt he made his point, he walked back to his office.

Bonnie glanced at her check again. Same wage. $120. She blinked in a dazed confusion.  
>"Yep... Same as last year" Chica hadn't spoken since she got there.<br>She proudly looked at hers. She folded it and put it in her Vest pocket.

"Um... Chica?" Bonnie asked nervously.  
>She quietly walked over to where the chicken was. "W-What do you mean, 'Last year'"?<br>Chica grinned. "Fred gives the Holidays off. He gave us the week off last year too."  
>"Oh. Okay" Bonnie smiled, clapping her small hands together.<p>

She understood that it was a Holiday break. But, she forgot Thanksgiving was this week. She wondered if how her cousin would spend it... If they even celebrated at her University.

But, they still needed to get to work.

* * *

><p>Customers were few, but that was normal by the Diner's standards. Considering the upcoming Holidays, a lot of people were out shopping or somewhat. That was part of the reason the Diner was closing for the week.<p>

Bonnie did her job as well as she could. She greeted people as they came, asking how many there are so they could arrange for a table with number of chairs for them.  
>After they sat down, she'd take their orders and ran them by Foxy, who then, placed the orders to Chica. Sometimes, Bonnie would stay near the Counter if someone asked for Water. She did her job with a cheerful attitude. She knew she got the job by chance or luck. Either way, she had a job and she was grateful for it.<p>

That was how business ran. Almost like Clockwork.

Bonnie was doing her usual shift of taking the orders of the people who came in and sat down. She greeted each one with a warm smile.

"Hi! Welcome to Fazbear's Diner! What would you like to order?"  
>"Whoa... Any chance I can have... you?" The person responded.<p>

This person had a cold feeling in his voice... Bonnie realized she hadn't even had a look at the person she was taking the order from. She looked up from her notepad.

She saw who the voice belonged to. It was a White Panther. A man who looked like he was in his early 20s. He wore a light blue sweater and white pants. He had crystal blue eyes and a sharp feeling in his presence.  
>"E-excuse me...?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness.<br>He grinned. Making Bonnie even more nervous. "I'm Pantheras. Just call me Panther, babe" He replied cooly.

"She lowered her notepad and looked at him. "I'm... I'm sorry?"  
>"Why are you sorry? Unless you're sorry for being beautiful. Now, that, I won't mind" He looked at her, up and down. Never losing the smile.<br>"Um..." She looked away and held her hands close together, Biting on her lip. She couldn't hide her nervousness anymore...

"How about I have your number? I'll give you mine... That is, if you can let me borrow your pen" He leaned an elbow on his table and rested his chin on his hand, Winking.  
>Bonnie's eyes widened when he mentioned her Pen... Freddy's gift.<p>

"N-No...No th-thanks..." She stated quietly. She wasn't about to let a stranger touch it.  
>"Oh, I don't take 'No' for an answer, babe" He reached out his free hand. "It'll be quick. I promise. I don't have dirty hands either" He smirked and raised an eyebrow in a sexy way.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy never really got out of his office that often.<p>

But, when he did, the first thing he noticed was Bonnie. He noticed the Vest earlier in the morning. It had finally come in.  
>She looked beautiful in it. That red bow-tie really did add a special color to it.<p>

Then, he realized what situation she was in. There was a man sitting at the table looking smug like he owned the place... And, Bonnie... was looking nervous.

"I'll be quick. I promise. I can trust you with my number, Can't you trust me, Bunny babe?"

Freddy heard that last bit... That guy was hitting... on her...?!

The realization hit Freddy hard... His heart sank to the bottom. He froze in place. Heck, all of time seemed to freeze right there. His eyes were wide with shock. His muscles stiffened, almost shivering.

Then, it faded from shock to anger. His heart burned with rage. Even Freddy didn't know where this emotion was coming from.  
>But, at that point, he didn't care. His hands became fists, tight with rage. He gritted his teeth and his eyes shot a thousand daggers.<p>

He put away his anger. Clearing his throat and fixing his bow-tie. He had to keep himself in check. He couldn't let his rage fly out of control.

* * *

><p>Freddy walked over and approached the two. "Is there a problem here?" He asked, almost losing it.<p>

When he arrived, Bonnie felt relief wash over her. But, she also felt even more nervous. She looked away from the two men, blushing as she did. Her hands gripped her notepad tightly. She continued to hold the pen, feeling it's presence in her hand.  
>"Nah. There is no problem, Buddy. This nice girl here was just gonna give me her number, that's all" The Panther replied, not at all surprised by Freddy's sudden entrance. He relaxed in his chair.<p>

Freddy got a good look at the man. He had to resist looking angered. He could still feel his entire being boil in anger.  
>"If I wasn't in this Diner during the work hours, I would have crushed your Boy-Band face" Freddy thought. He twitched a bit.<p>

Then, he turned to Bonnie. "Is this true?" He crossed his arms, watching her.

She felt she was going to faint. Her eye lids were getting heavy. Her heart pounding so fast, Bonnie couldn't bear it. Freddy was looking right at her. He was some inches away from touching her. She held a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her blush. She had to say something... Freddy and this man wanted her answer...

"N... N-no... I..." Was all she could say.  
>But, that was all Freddy needed to hear. He turned back to the man.<br>"Sir, if you cannot treat my employees with proper respect, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wha-Hey! I have my rights, you know!" The Panther said, getting up from his chair.  
>"Indeed. But, as the Manager of this Restaurant, I hold the right to have a customer leave, if they fail to abide by the rules" Freddy stated, unfazed.<p>

Both of them locked in a staring contest. Who would win?

Bonnie couldn't do anything. She was more than glad that Freddy came to her rescue. But, she hope she didn't cause too much trouble for the man.

"Whatever... I'll leave my number here. Call me, babe" He left a piece of paper on the table and made a phone sign with a hand and winked.  
>That was the last straw, Freddy had enough of this man.<br>"Let me show you to the door" Freddy said with a hint of sweetness in his voice.

He led him outside. Once they were out, Freddy looked around for any witnesses.  
>When he saw there were none, he turned him around and punched him directly in his face as hard as he could. Letting all his anger into that one critical hit.<p>

The man fell to the ground, holding his, now bleeding, nose. He winced in pain. "Wh-Wh-What was that for, man?!" He shouted.

Freddy knew what he just did was not Gentleman behavior. Not to mention this man could press charges against him. But, he felt good.  
>"That should teach you. If you dare to set foot on the premises, I'll take you down"<br>Freddy shook the hand that he attacked with. Shaking off the pain. But, somehow... He just didn't care.

"Yeh, reght. Whatcha gonna do, habe me arrested?" He retorted, holding his nose.  
>"No... I have other ways, Mr. Pantheras Thorndike Panther" Freddy replied, smirking.<p>

He looked shocked. How did this guy know his name?  
>Thinking he was bluffing, he shot back. "Onh, we're playin' the name'm game'm, huh? Panther isn't my real-."<br>"Felicia was your Mother's last name" Freddy countered.

Now, that was when he got scared. "How...?"  
>"I said I have other ways, Mr. Panther. I'm not just a Diner Manager" Freddy crossed his arms.<p>

"Now, if you set foot on these premises again, I'll have you taken down, you understand me?" He continued, not letting his professional stance falter.  
>Panther was now speechless. He nodded. Not like he was a huge fan of the Diner anyways.<p>

Satisfied, Freddy went back to the Diner.

The first thing he noticed was that Bonnie hadn't moved from her spot. He then moved his eyes to the paper on the table. He felt the rage consume him.

Freddy took the paper and hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Both of them exchanged breaths. Foxy had her pinned to the wall. She felt her body against his. Even in the darkness of the closet, she could see his facial features. His eyes most of all.<br>"F-Foxy... We're gonna get caught by-" Foxy put a hand on her beak, silencing her.  
>"We be fine, Chica... Ye trust me, don't ye?"<p>

Chica felt dazed. "Y-yes... I do... With all my heart, Foxy..." She gasped.  
>Foxy kissed her neck, making Chica moan.<br>She pulled herself close to him. Each kiss burned. She shuddered as he went higher to her face. They looked into each others eyes. Her purple eyes and his dirty gold eyes.

They shared a kiss together. She felt herself melt under him.  
>She put her arms around his neck and he put one hand on her waist and another on her back, holding her close. He never wanted to let her go.<p>

Then, they heard the kitchen door open suddenly. Chica gasped in surprise, making Foxy silence her. "Shhh..." He motioned.  
>They listened closely to the sounds going on in the kitchen.<p>

A stove turned on. They smelled something burning. Foxy opened the door slightly and saw Freddy leaning over the stove. He quickly went back to Chica. "It's Fazbear" He quietly told her.  
>Chica held a hand to her mouth. This was what she had feared... She knew Freddy would notice they were both missing. And if he found them in the closet...<p>

She quickly rearranged herself. "I have to get back to" "Shhh... Hold on, Chica" Foxy hushed her.  
>He watched Freddy from the door... He was burning something. But, what?<p>

"I'll go and distract Fazbear. Ye go on back" He instructed.  
>Chica nodded. "Okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Foxy silently opened the door. He watched Freddy closely. checking for any signs that he had heard him.<br>There was none. So, Foxy took the chance to go to the kitchen door and opened it.

He tried pretending he was out there the entire time to try to throw Freddy off of suspicion.

"Hey, Fazbear. What be that all about?" Foxy asked, with a confused act.  
>He then looked at the small fire in front of Freddy. Who glared at it.<p>

"... Freddy?" Chica finally came out. Almost making Foxy jump out of his skin. He quickly recovered.

Freddy didn't respond. He watched the fire until it died down. Thoughts ran into his mind... Why did he do all that? He understood that Bonnie was uncomfortable when that... that... guy... was doing the act. But, what he thought most about was why he went and punched the man and threaten him.

That wasn't like him at all.

After it died down, Freddy washed the remains down the sink and left. "Get back to work" He mumbled.

He went to check and make sure Bonnie was okay.  
>She was sitting on a chair near the entrance. She had her hands on her lap and she looked upset. Freddy walked to her.<br>Upon seeing that Freddy arrived, Bonnie stood up.  
>"I'm... I'm sorry i-if I made a scene" She quietly said. Looking at the floor.<p>

Freddy looked at her. Examining her every detail. "It wasn't your fault, Bonnie. You don't have to worry" Freddy said.

Bonnie looked up him with teary eyes. Freddy looked back at them. He raised a hand, wiping away a tear. Bonnie sniffed and nodded.  
>"Are you okay?" Freddy asked. Fixing her fur a bit in some parts.<br>Bonnie bit her lip. She blushed at his touch. Her hands felt clammy and were sweating a bit. She looked away, rubbing one leg against another.  
>"Y-Yes..." She responded.<br>"Good" He nodded and gave a small smile.

Bonnie glanced at his right hand. "Your h-hand! It's hurt!" She gasped.  
>Freddy raised it up. Bonnie grabbed it and examined it.<br>"Here, let me help you..." She said and led Freddy to the backroom, holding his hand.

* * *

><p>She had Freddy sit on a spare table as she took out a First Aid kit they had back there. She proceeded to bandage his hand. He observed her.<br>"Um... Th-Thank you... for earlier... I-I don't really know... what I would've done i-if you hadn't..." She trailed off.  
>Freddy stayed silent and watched as she wrapped his hand. He felt comforted by her presence. He didn't know why...<p>

"You're welcome, Bonnie..." He said quietly.

It took some time. But, after she used her teeth to rip the bandage and taped it together, "There... It's done" She had a smile Freddy thought was cute on her. One of the things he liked about her...  
>"Thank you, Bonnie" Freddy got up. While she was putting away the First Aid kit, Freddy felt an urge to tell her something... Something that was going on with him. Something that involved her.<p>

"Bonnie...?" He asked. Trying to gather as much confidence as he possibly could.  
>She, however, felt a small chill run down her back as he said her name. She turned around.<br>"Yes, F-Freddy?" She held her hands against her chest. Looking at his face. Nervous about what he was about to say.

She looked into his eyes. Sky blue. She felt lost in his gaze. Everything around them faded away until it was just the two of them. Her heart skipped a beat. She already knew she felt this way when Freddy was around. She absolutely could not deny the fact... If there was any...

Bonnie was falling in love with Freddy Fazbear.

Freddy looked at into her eyes. Bright pink. He got captured in her sight and he knew it. Suddenly, he felt nervous. All confidence that he had just quickly evaporated. He couldn't say the words... His heart beat faster... Why couldn't he just tell her now?

He raised a hand and opened his mouth to speak. But, no words came out.  
>Bonnie blinked. "Is... is something wrong, Freddy?" She asked politely.<p>

"I... uh... You look really nice today, Bonnie" He replied. He showed a hint of red.  
>He had failed. "Damn it" He thought angrily at himself.<br>"Oh... Th-Thank you" Bonnie blushed. Her ears drooped, hiding her eyes. She made a circle on the floor with one leg. And looked down.

"Al-Alright. It's almost closing... closing time. We should get... uh... Going" He chuckled.  
>He started mentally scolding himself. He had slipped more than he was comfortable with.<p>

One ear lifted. She noticed that Freddy had stuttered... She thought it was cute when he was nervous. It made her a little less ashamed of being nervous herself. She giggled.

"Okay..." She smiled.

* * *

><p>2 days... 2 whole fricken days just to write this.<p>

But, Thanksgiving's tomorrow. Guess I shouldn't blame myself. The Holiday has me eating Turkey when I just want to finish this chapter. Sorry for taking so long.

Thank you all so much for Favoriting/Following and most of all Reviewing! I've still got some ideas left, don't leave this story just yet! (Holy cow, that rhymes! Almost...)  
>Next chapter is the beginning of the Thanksgiving story. Lots of characters will come in the story in the next ones. All having a Feast at Freddy's home. Most of them Family.<p>

Where will the sad part lie, MUST HAVE? In this story and possibly beyond that.

I want to thank:

foreverstartstodayx  
>IndigoStarry<br>LovableCookieKitten  
>ShippingGirl45<br>Zelda-warriorcat-FAN

For helping me shape up the story and bringing my biggest ideas to life.  
>And you! Yes, you! Thank you for reading this story! Glad you all thought it was worth your time and I appreciate it! This story now has 40 followers! Thanks again, all of you!<p>

As always!  
>I'll see you in the next chapter!<br>Later!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! RM27 is back on!

I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting... I really wanted to keep writing. But, I got really busy.

Whoa... I mean... wow! I was literally mind-blown by all the reviews that came rushing in after I posted Chapter 5! I had to lie down for several minutes after seeing them all. I couldn't express my joy too well.

And the story marked up 25 more followers, I got blown away! Holy cow!  
>Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing, I'm not sure how to show my gratitude to you all...! Oh, what should I do...?<p>

But, maybe this will do for now. Chapter 6.  
>Like I said before, this is the beginning of the Thanksgiving feast. (I know Thanksgiving was a while ago...) I was going to scrap it. But, I had some ideas for it and I thought I should give it a shot!<p>

Enough yapping, let's get going already! You've all been waiting LONG ENOUGH!

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<br>-RollieMcFly27

Freddy whistled as he gathered up his files that scattered his office desk. He glanced at his bandaged right hand a few times. The hand he had used to give that man what he deserved. And, of course, the impact of the blow had injured his hand somewhat.

His face would grow a bit warm at the memory of he and Bonnie in the backroom.

He let himself smile a bit. His heart started thumping a bit faster. But, he found himself glad with it. He sighed and felt his hand over the bandage that was, oh, so carefully put on by none other than the rabbit.

"Bonnie..." He whispered to himself. His heart fluttered at the mere saying of her name.

He felt light on his feet, almost like he could fly if he wanted to.  
>Freddy almost recognized this arrangement of emotions he felt surging through him. He wanted to deny it... But, then... He didn't.<p>

Love.  
>He, Freddy Fazbear, was falling for Bonnie.<p>

That was the conclusion he came to.T he only one his mind could come up with. He narrowed it down and now... What would he do with it? He had been in love once before... Now, he was in love again.

For now, he didn't really mind. He hadn't felt this way in a while and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.  
>He wore an almost goofy smile and he looked elsewhere. Dazed. He day-dreamed of Bonnie walking through the Diner, receiving orders. Her walk, her warm smile and her tone of voice she used.<p>

Freddy clumsily attempted to grab some of the files of the desk. Failing as he did. He eventually looked down to realize he had already picked up all the files on the desk.  
>Shaking his head, Freddy snapped out of it. He couldn't afford for himself to get so easily controlled by his emotions. He still had a Diner to close for the day.<p>

He rubbed his forehead. Freddy was sure he finished with love. But, it seemed like it wasn't done with him.  
>"Curse me..." He thought as he sat in his chair and laid back. Hands over his eyes.<p>

"Bonnie... What did I do to have you in my life now...? You're making me go insane" He chuckled. The smile returned to his face.  
>He got up from his chair. His face stiffened a bit when he remembered the failed attempt.<p>

"I'll have to try it again sometime..." Freddy whispered to himself.

He was a Bear. When Bears had been given a challenge, they take them head-on.

Freddy tried thinking of another time he could try... Maybe even do something special... "A Romantic Dinner for Two?" He stroked his chin. Biting his lip in thought.

This would have to take some careful thinking... But, for now... He would close up.  
>He picked up his files and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie put away her things in the shelves of the Backroom. While doing so, her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day.<p>

Freddy's rescue was one part... But, the moment they shared in the Backroom was another.

She stopped what she was doing and placed her hands over her heart. Feeling it beat more quickly than normal.  
>Bonnie blushed and closed her eyes. Smiling.<p>

Freddy's face showed up. Her heart skipped a beat.  
>She was madly in love. She acknowledged it.<p>

Through-out the time they were in the backroom, she had wanted to tell him that she was starting to have... no... That she had feelings for him. Strong feelings.  
>But, Bonnie was never one to have too much confidence...<p>

The way he looked at her. She fell into his eyes and she started to feel weak. He had completely taken her heart... But, would she be able to take his?  
>"I... I'll find a way" She whispered, determined.<p>

But, how... ?

Great. Now, she felt faint even thinking about performing such a feat. And she had a dream of becoming a guitarist? They were suppose to have confidence!

She shook her head and continued on.

Right before she put away the pen, she looked at it.  
>Freddy had given that to her on her first day on the job. She held it close. Never wanting to separate from it. The one thing that reminded her of Freddy. The one thing she could have.<p>

Bonnie put away the Pen and got ready to leave the room.  
>Freddy occupied her thoughts. Although, she didn't mind. She smiled. Lifted a hand to her lip and giggled.<p>

Then, she turned off the light in the room and left.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Bonnie"<br>Bonnie jumped at the booming voice. It belonged to Freddy.  
>"F-F-Freddy!" Bonnie held a hand to her chest. She blushed a bright pink<br>"Ready to go?" Freddy smiled warmly. Even though, on the inside, he was nervous.  
>Bonnie nodded. Looking away.<br>"Alright. Let's go.

Foxy and Chica were already outside in the mini-van. Bonnie got in the back. As she fastened her seat-belt, she watched Freddy get in his black sports car. She would sometimes wonder if she would ever get a ride in it...

Maybe not... But, who knows?

They all made it back home. Exhausted after a long day. Foxy drove carefully at these times. Bonnie did enjoy the adrenaline of the morning rush. But, sometimes, they just had to take it slow.

Bonnie went to go change out of her uniform. Chica followed.

"Today seemed a bit slow, Bon..." Chica said, sadly. She put her bag on the bed and sat next to it.  
>"Well... It is Thanksgiving, after all" Bonnie replied and tried to un-tie her tie. "People are busy these days"<p>

The two said nothing for a while. Bonnie was busy putting away her things before completely changing out of her uniform. Chica just sat on her bed, watching her.

Silence hung in the air. So thick, Chica couldn't really bear it.

"Hey, Bon?" Bonnie turned around. Raised eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Have you... ever liked someone? I mean... You know... Like-liked someone?" Chica asked a bit nervously. Biting her lip.  
>Bonnie got taken aback. She blushed. Holding a hand to her mouth, she looked away. "U-Um..."<p>

Could she tell Chica what she was starting to feel for Freddy? Or already felt for him? Could she trust her with such a secret?

Chica just sat on the bed. Eyeing Bonnie curiously. But, waiting patiently for her answer.  
>"Um... w-well... yes..." Bonnie said, quietly. "Why?" She asked, looking back at her friend.<p>

Now it was Chica's turn to get surprised. "O-Oh, uh... No reason. Yeah! No reason! I was just um... I just wanted to know!" Chica had a nervous smile. But, Bonnie knew Chica well enough to know she was faking it.

Bonnie had a hunch about Chica's intentions. But, she decided not to press on the matter. Not without solid proof...

She cleared her throat. "I... I really don't know Chica... I'm not really an expert on these sort o-of things" She managed.  
>Chica raised her eyebrows, confused. "Wh-What do ya mean, Bon? Didn't you ever have a boyfriend or something?" She questioned.<p>

Bonnie stayed silent. Her back faced Chica.

"... no..." She said, barely above a whisper.

Now, Chica's eyes really did widen in surprise. She leaned towards Bonnie, not really believing the rabbit's words. "Y-You mean you... never did?! Not even a crush?!"  
>Bonnie shook her head.<p>

"Whoa, Bon... No way..." Chica lifted a hand to her head. Mind-blown.

Bonnie looked at Chica. Her eyes confirming. Holding her hands together. She looked away.

"Sorry to put ya on the spot like that, Bon" Chica got up from her bed and gave Bonnie a hug. "I never knew..."  
>Bonnie didn't expect this sort of contact. She squirmed in Chica's arms.<p>

"It's just... You look like a certain sort of person who, you know... would attract... a guy so..." Chica trailed off.  
>"Uh... Chica?" Bonnie asked, confused.<br>"N-Never mind, Bon" Chica let go of Bonnie.

Bonnie stayed silent. Wondering what she was going to say.  
>"Well, guess I better get dinner started" Chica stated and left the room.<br>"Okay. I'll be there" Bonnie replied.

* * *

><p>While Bonnie was changing out of her uniform, her mind was once again, occupied by the thought of Freddy.<br>Her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled what Chica had asked her earlier...

Did Freddy like her?

The thought danced around her head. As she had said, she was no expert on love and attraction.  
>Could it be that he was making signs of affection and she was blind to see them?<br>"Probably not..."

She happened to glance at the mirror. She hadn't gotten into more comfortable clothes yet. But, she felt the need to check herself.

Was there something wrong with her? Something that wasn't attracting Freddy? She got a full look over her half-naked body. Trying to figure it out.

After a while, she gave up. She was getting cold standing in the bathroom.  
>Her thoughts drifted more and more to the one bear... Her heart beat faster. She felt a bit nervous. But, also, felt a form a happiness dwelt within her.<p>

She felt the need to say it... She did know why. But, she did.  
>"I... I love him..." She whispered. Her cheeks turning hot and blushing a shade of red. She closed her eyes and smiled.<br>She wanted to tell him. More than anything. Before it was too late...

But, she couldn't gather the courage to do so. Even the thought of it terrified her.  
>Putting the thoughts away, Bonnie headed to the Dining room.<p>

* * *

><p>Chica took the Meatloaf out of the oven. She had prepared it in the morning and had it slowly heated up while they were out.<br>She opened it and sniffed a good whiff of it.

"Perfect" She grinned. And went to go serve it.

Everyone was sitting at the table. Freddy happened to walk in as soon as Chica did.  
>Chica was starting to notice that Freddy now ate dinner with them more often.<p>

She wouldn't pass it off as suspicious or abnormal if he did it every once in a while. But, he did it every night.  
>Chica served their plates and watched Freddy closely...<p>

Freddy sat at the table. He sat at Bonnie's right. Which, he glanced at her almost immediately. Taking a note on how well she looked. Not that she ever wasn't.

They ate in silence. An occasional attempt of a friendly chat by Chica flew here or there. Freddy would just nod in response.  
>Freddy stole some glances at Bonnie. Sometimes, he even caught Bonnie looking at him. Which she would then, look away quickly. One ear would shield her eye.<p>

He thought it was cute.

* * *

><p>Freddy had excused himself and was first to leave the table. Bonnie watched him go, biting her lip. She was a bit upset. She had tried to work up a nerve to speak with him. Even a small question like "Can you pass the salt, please?" was impossible for her.<p>

Bonnie's ears drooped in defeat. It was hopeless...

Chica noticed Bonnie's reaction to Freddy leaving.  
>Yes... There was definitely something going on...<p>

But, Chica put the thought away. She had to take care of the Thanksgiving feast. Which was in two days. Tomorrow, their relatives would arrive. Chica smiled at the thought of seeing her little sister again.  
>Chica headed to the kitchen to clean up and plan out tomorrow's shopping list.<p>

Bonnie eventually got up from her chair. She put it back in its place and grabbed her plate to put it in the sink.  
>But, just before she set foot in the kitchen, she saw Foxy.<br>Leaning towards Chica as to whisper something to her. Chica faced him and listened.

Bonnie stayed hidden and perked her ears to hear.

"... tonight..." Was all she heard. Chica nodded at Foxy.

Foxy looked around. Bonnie hid herself from his sight and listened. When she felt the coast was clear, she peeked again.  
>They were both locked in a kiss. Chica had her arms around Foxy's neck and his arms were around Chica's waist.<p>

Bonnie's eyes widened.  
>She just stood there. Shocked. She looked away. Holding a hand to her mouth. She tried to take in all she had just saw.<p>

What was she going to do?

She heard footsteps leaving the kitchen. She dared to look again.  
>Chica was washing dishes. All like nothing had happened.<p>

But, now, Bonnie was too frightened to even step foot in the kitchen. She left the plate at the table and hurried to their room.  
>She knew she'd have to face Chica about this. But, tonight was not the night. She slipped into some purple sweatpants and went to sleep. But, she was breathing a bit hard.<p>

She shouldn't have seen that...

The thoughts of Freddy soon soothed her.  
>She blushed and smiled. Closing her eyes and quickly went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy got into his King-sized bed. Ready for another regular night.<br>He set his alarm, turned off the lights and closed his eyes.

His whole body slipped into unconsciousness. Expected. But, Freddy never felt sleep come to him. Never. He could open his eyes and stare at the moon-lit roof.  
>He waited for the sound of the Toreador March to ring. Sounding the Morning.<p>

It didn't come.

Instead, something was walking towards him. Freddy got confused. But, tried his best to ignore it.  
>He could see from the corner of his eye, it was Bonnie. Wearing her cute smile.<p>

Freddy blushed a bit and kept his glare focused forward. He arched his eyebrows and stiffened his face.

"Hey, Freddy" Bonnie said in a soft tone.  
>Freddy could feel his hands sweating. But, he kept his stance and ignored her.<p>

"Freddy... Come on. Don't be so glum. Look at me" She placed a hand on his arm. This surprised Freddy. His heart jumped. He started to blushed madly.  
>He looked at her hand touching his right arm.<br>"B-Bonnie...?"  
>"There you are..." She smiled warmly.<p>

Freddy raised his eyebrows. Bewildered. How was she here? Why was she here?  
>Bonnie walked a step or two away and raised her hand out to him.<br>"Come with me, Freddy"

Freddy looked at her directly. He felt obligated to go. But, at the same time, he was a bit scared at what would happen if he did.  
>"Wh-Where...?" He asked.<br>Bonnie sighed.  
>"Freddy... Don't you trust me?" Bonnie pleaded. She pouted. She had a hand behind her back and she ran one leg against another.<p>

Freddy cringed a bit. She looked too adorable, he couldn't keep himself in check.  
>"... I... I do..." He finally said. His face turning red.<br>"Then, take my hand, Freddy" Bonnie raised her hand, gesturing it.

Freddy hesitated. His heart was pounding. In both fear for where she would take him and his affection for the rabbit.  
>The former won the battle.<p>

He grabbed her hand. It felt so soft and delicate in his grasp.  
>Bonnie grinned. "Let's go" She started running in a direction, pulling Freddy behind her.<p>

"Wh-Where are we going, Bonnie?!" Freddy cried. He almost tripped. He couldn't keep up.  
>"You'll see!" Was all Bonnie replied. She looked back with a determined look and a grin.<br>Freddy could only stare back in awe in return.

Soon, all the darkness that surrounded them started to fade.  
>Freddy looked around in total surprise and bewilderment.<p>

What on earth was going on?!

The darkness became fields of bright green grass and flowers. Some birds and butterflies flew with the wind.  
>A few oak trees came into light. Bright green and healthy.<p>

Freddy took in the scenery. The evening sky came in. All darkness was gone.

Freddy could feel the wind blowing at his face. He noticed they were heading towards a tree on a hill. A picnic with a blanket were laid out on the hill near the tree.  
>Neither of them said a thing as they ran towards the hill.<p>

* * *

><p>Chica woke up early. And went out of a room.<br>She went to the main bathroom, not wanting to wake up Bonnie.

Soon after, she heard snoring coming from Freddy's room. She found that unusual. Considering she knew Freddy never really 'Slept'.

She opened the door to Freddy's room. The first thing she saw was Freddy sleeping in a strange way. Usually, he just laid on his back. But, today, he was facing the doorway, hugging a pillow.

Chica almost giggled. She thought it was cute. Freddy wore a tiny smile and clutched the pillow. She resisted the urge to get her phone and take a photo.

* * *

><p>Freddy looked at the scenery around them. The setting sun was a sight to see.<br>"Here you are, Freddy" Bonnie said. She brought out of the basket, a pie.

Freddy watched her cut a piece and serve it to him. He smelled it. No... it couldn't be...  
>"Here you go! Enjoy!" Bonnie winked. And presented him the piece of the pie on a plate.<p>

Greek Honey Nut pie.

His favorite pie. The one his mother would bake for him on his birthday before she...  
>Freddy tried the slice. It was so perfect. He closed his eyes to savor every single bit of it. It tasted just like the one in his childhood. Memories flooded back to his mind. Good memories of him and his family in his younger years.<p>

"I see you like it. You're welcome" Bonnie smiled cheerfully.  
>Freddy turned to face her. He put down the plate.<p>

It was the perfect setting. The sunset, the picnic and the pie. Freddy's heart leaped as he gathered his courage.

"Hey, um... Bonnie. I-I need to tell you something" Freddy told her.  
>"Okay" Bonnie spoke softly and turned to face him.<p>

This was it. No turning back. He couldn't mess this up.  
>"The thing is, B-Bonnie. I've... I've felt something... for a while now and I... well... uh... it involves you and I uh..." Freddy stammered.<br>He looked away nervously.

"Yes, Freddy?" Bonnie asked concerned. She leaned down to try to meet Freddy's eyes.  
>"What I'm trying to say is..." Freddy held Bonnie's hand. He was going to make his move.<p>

"I think I'm in love with you, Bonnie..."

* * *

><p>Chica froze in place. Freddy murmured something. Did he say what she thought he just said? She examined Freddy. He must've talked in his sleep.<br>She had to make sure what he said was what she thought was what he said. But, it'd be risky.

She tip-toed closely and whispered in a fake voice.  
>"Could you repeat that, Freddy?" Her heart was pounding. "Please don't wake up, please don't wake up..." She thought over and over.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy looked at Bonnie confused. She had asked him to repeat what he said. He probably didn't say it loud enough.<p>

He sat up and looked at her in the eye. Having already said it once, most of the nervousness had vanished.

"Alright" He took both of her hands and cleared his throat.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you, Bonnie Bunny..." He repeated. He smiled dreamily into her pink eyes.

* * *

><p>Chica heard it. More clearly this time... The trick had worked. She gasped.<br>A smiled started to form on her face. On the inside, she was jumping like a giddy fan-girl. She had never had to resist the urge to scream than she did now.

After she recovered, she tip-toed out. Running to the kitchen, she finally did her dance.

Freddy was in love! Freddy was in love! And with Bonnie, no less!

She felt so happy and excited. She wanted to go outside and scream it to the world. But, for now, she had to keep it a secret.  
>Chica had a plan. She'd play match-maker. She giggled.<p>

Oh, what a beautiful morning it just became!

* * *

><p>Bonnie blinked, letting that sink in. Freddy braced himself for what was to come.<p>

But instead, he saw her smile.  
>"I love you too, Freddy" She replied.<br>She hopped and tackled him. She laughed as she did.  
>He laid on his back, with her on top of him.<p>

"Re-Really?!" Freddy couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes! I've loved you since you saved me... You'll always have my heart, Freddy Fazbear" She leaned in closer and planted her lips on his. Closing her eyes to really feel the moment.  
>Freddy blinked. His eyes widened in shock. Was this really happening to him? His heart beat faster than ever before.<p>

They soon let go. Bonnie laughed.  
>"Hold-Hold on, Bonnie..." Freddy gasped. He wanted to feel her again...<p>

Freddy ran his hand behind her head. Her smiled faded. He was serious. They looked into each other's eyes. Getting lost in them.  
>He leaned her close to feel her lips on his once more.<p>

She felt so soft and sweet. He pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. Both of their hearts were close to each other. Each beat was in unison.  
>Like they were both made for each other.<p>

Then, he heard a tune. His ears perked up. He let go and looked around for the source of the tune. It took him a second to realize what the tune was.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

He was on his side, hugging a pillow. The Toreador marched continued.  
>Freddy sat up and looked around...<p>

"A...A dream...?" He said.  
>The marched kept going on... For once, he despised that alarm clocks existence. Fury burned his being. He curled his hands into fists. His eyebrows arched in anger and he gritted his teeth.<p>

"NOOOOO!"

Why now?! He was having a nice... whatever that was.  
>He grabbed his alarm, pulled the plug and threw it across the room. It crashed against the wall.<br>The crash didn't really satisfy him. He fell back on his bed. A frustrated groan fell across the room.

He, later, cooled down the anger that boiled him.  
>Even though he got interrupted by his own alarm clock, the dream itself...<p>

The dream...

The memory of the dream remained... He touched his lips. Recalling the kiss they shared. The pie even. Was this was a dream was like? He couldn't remember... He hadn't had one in years... since...

Freddy pushed the thought off.  
>His dream. The whole thing itself. Made him smile. He chuckled... He had finally told her. Or at least, he practiced it.<p>

He bit his lip in thought. Maybe it was to prepare him for the real thing.  
>Now, he would have to make his move... But, how he would, still pestered him.<p>

He hoped he would be able to do it soon. But, not tonight... The relatives were coming over.

* * *

><p>Well, that was an interesting chapter. Both of them now acknowledge their feelings for another... That'll have to do for now... I want them to fall in love so badly. But, the story must come first. I have to build the tower before it's ready.<p>

"dynamitederp" I can write on this story Monday through Friday. I work during school hours and even after them. I work on Weekends... So, not really much of a chance I'll update Saturday-Sunday.

"Whatthehecklesye" congratulations! I'm really glad you enjoyed this story! Welcome to the Fandom!

"Austin" *Sigh* If you really want me to.

"Freddy made his move on Bonnie and her eyes widened up"  
>"Bonnie headed for the Bathroom. Freddy followed, soon after. As Bonnie went to the mirror and glanced at her reflection, Freddy tried to talk about his feelings for her"<p>

"FNaFnerdFTW" That's an interesting idea. But, not really one I'll be using. It's a good one, although. I'll save it for another story another time.

"MOOST HAVE" I'm think about adding something like that. Stay tuned.

Thank you all so much for Reviewing/Favoriting and Following! They all mean so much to me! Even just the views mean a lot! Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated!  
>Thank YOU, for reading this and thinking it was worth your time to wait for this chapter and read it!<p>

And, I'll see you, in the next chapter!  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, guys! RM27 again!

I felt like I kind of lost my touch on Chapter 6... I was rushing to finish it. I'll try not to rush it again. (Although, there's a chance I might...)  
>But, somehow... I seemed to make a good chapter out of it anyway. You all liked it, right? So, I guess I can rest easy. :)<p>

I also want to get this Thanksgiving idea going. Get it over.

So, here we go! I won't exactly cover every single detail of the Thanksgiving dinner. (Don't want to bore everyone now.) But, there's some parts I would like to write.  
>And, I'm starting to have a battle with Writer's Block... I have so many ideas floating in the air, but the work is putting them together. Stitching the pieces to make the story. It's a bit exhausting... It takes a few hours to write one chapter.<p>

But, nonetheless, I'll keep going! For you all!

I hope you all enjoy!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke with a yawn.<p>

She stretched her arms out, reaching for the roof, and let them fall back on the bed lazily.

For a while, she laid there in her bed, thinking about tomorrow's Thanksgiving feast.  
>Today was her day off, everyone's day off. This she knew.<br>But, she didn't know what she was going to do today.

She rubbed a tired eye and turned her head to the side to look at her framed photo, taking it from its place on the lamp table to inspect it.  
>Bonnie smiled.<br>She wished her Cousin could be with her now, even if it was for only a while. She missed her cousin so much...

She wiped a tear and put it back in its proper place. She couldn't afford to have herself be sad now, it was barely morning.  
>Bonnie got up and picked up her bag, searching it.<p>

She pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. There was something she had to check... She felt the twinge of anticipation arise within her. But, told herself not to get her hopes so high.  
>After it completely booted on, she examined the phone.<br>Her heart sank.

No signal.

There wasn't a single bar since her arrival at Freddy's house.  
>She probably owed the phone company some money or they didn't cover her out here.<br>Whatever the reason, she had no signal.  
>No way to call her cousin to tell her she was alright.<p>

Sniffing and shoving away the thought, she got up.  
>She raised her hands to the air and stretched, yawning once more.<p>

Bonnie was a bit tired.  
>But, Day off or not, she wasn't going to stay in bed all day.<p>

She started putting away the bed and turning it back into a couch and examined the room around her.  
>Bonnie noticed that Chica's bed was well-made... Almost like Chica hadn't slept there last night.<p>

She raised an eyebrow, confused.  
>Either Chica hadn't slept there or she was a really good bed-maker.<p>

Not wanting to think too much about it, Bonnie grabbed some spare clothes to wear for today.  
>She chose a black long-sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans.<p>

Bonnie walked over to the bathroom to do her Morning routine.  
>It would probably be a long day, she wanted to get ready to face it.<p>

She stepped into the shower and turned it on.  
>It was cold at first, almost making Bonnie scream in surprise.<p>

She waited until it was warm enough before she went in.

She thought about last night. She remembered she now knew that Chica and Foxy were in some sort of secret relationship... Should she have asked Chica about it?  
>"Wait..." she reflected on last night... after she went to bed.<p>

She recalled, Chica never came to the room.. Bonnie had the door closed and she didn't hear anyone enter.  
>Did it somehow have to do with Foxy's "Tonight" thing he told her? What was he talking about?<p>

Bonnie thought some more as she grabbed the body wash and applied it.  
>She would have to investigate... Not that she wanted to.<p>

After her shower, she stepped out and quickly got dressed.  
>The bathroom was usually cold and today was no exception.<p>

She, then, went and brushed her teeth. Her thoughts went back to Freddy, As always.  
>Bonnie was getting used to it by now. She blushed a shade of red just thinking about the Bear.<p>

He had her heart.  
>Curse his Gentleman-like personality and warm kindness that he always tried to hide.<p>

Bonnie giggled softly.  
>Freddy had some secret side he didn't let many people know about. He had shown it to her a few times., that was something she loved about him.<p>

She loved him...  
>The thought danced around her mind like a fly.<br>But, how would she tell him about her feelings towards him...?

She threw water over her face, dried herself and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't look too bad, that was a good sign.  
>Bonnie never cared about Fashion.<p>

But, a thought came to mind...  
>"Maybe... I can get his attention somehow...?" She asked herself, scanning her facial features.<br>From her, relatively, large ears to her dark small nose.

"But, h-how can I get him to notice me...?" She wondered.  
>As far as she knew, she hadn't completely 'swayed' Freddy.<p>

Brushing some bit of hair away from her eyes, Bonnie thought a little more.

She never considered herself attractive or unattractive, she didn't really care for her looks unless it was a formal event or something similar.  
>Bonnie wondered if Freddy cared about looks.<p>

Did he prefer attractive women?

She figured he didn't.  
>He didn't seem like that kind of man, but, she just might never know...<p>

Looking over at the cosmetics and make-up that littered the sink. An idea started to form. She raised an eyebrow in interest. A small smirk formed on her face.

Chica wouldn't really mind, right? Bonnie would have to make an excuse for later.

But, for now, she would do she what she could do...

* * *

><p>Freddy got dressed in his usual attire.<br>Work day or not, he wore the usual Fazbear style of clothes.

He rolled up his sleeves and checked the mirror to make sure his fur was looking at least okay.

He woke up this morning with the messiest hair he ever had.  
>But, in the end, he had to laugh. Not everyday his hair would be out-of-place.<p>

Freddy smirked to his reflection. He had tried to put it as normal as he could. He wasn't an expert with hair... But, he tried.

It wasn't that noticable like before, it'd have to do.  
>Freddy walked out of his room silently, his thoughts reflecting on his dream.<br>He blushed and smiled.

Scratching his head, he recalled the kiss he shared... with Bonnie.

That would be something he would never forget.

"Morning, Chica." He greeted the Chicken, as he went to get the coffee maker started.  
>Chica was multitasking.<br>Trying to make a quick breakfast and writing down on a list pasted on the Fridge.

"Oh, Haya, Fred! Did you sleep well?" Chica greeted back with a bit of sweetness in her voice, allowing herself to smirk.

Freddy paused for a moment, confused and surprised.

He felt his heart pound.  
>Chica had never asked him such a thing.<br>He couldn't understand why he just suddenly became nervous.

"Somewhat. Thank you." He responded as calmly as he could.

Chica grinned.  
>It took everything she had to keep herself from squealing in joy.<br>This secret was too good for her to know.

She put away the and grabbed the list, checking to make sure she had it all written down.

Freddy served himself some coffee into a white mug with a "Fitzgerald's Flashlights and electricity Co." printed on the side.  
>He leaned on the counter and held his coffee with one hand, while using his other hand to hold the elbow of the first arm.<p>

He never remembered where on earth he got the mug, but it was a good mug and that was enough for him.

He watched Chica and took sips from his coffee.

"Hey, Fred?" Chica finally spoke, not looking up from her list.

"Hmm?" Freddy took another sip.  
>"You mind if Foxy comes with me to the store?"<p>

Chica let a sinister smile take form.  
>But, she hid it with the list.<p>

The shopping itself would take 3-4 hours total, not including traffic.  
>That would leave Freddy enough time alone... With Bonnie...<p>

She silently snickered.  
>This was diabolical on a few levels, that she knew.<br>But, she absolutely loved the idea of Freddy being together with Bonnie.

Freddy raised his eyebrows at the question.  
>Usually, Chica would go by herself.<p>

He also connected the dots. If Foxy were to go with Chica... The only other person here would be...

His heart skipped a beat at this realization. He would be alone with Bonnie...

He gulped and tried his best to look like he was thinking it over.  
>But, Chica could see past his act. That confirmed that he was nervous around Bonnie.<p>

"Well? Can he, Freddy? I'll keep him out of trouble for a while." She looked up and motioned with her pen.

Freddy didn't respond at first. Seconds passed before he did.  
>"... Only if he wants to." Freddy replied. Taking another sip, using the mug to hide his blush and looking away.<p>

Chica giggled. "Okay. I'll go ask him." She left Freddy alone in the kitchen.

Freddy didn't really enjoy Foxy's company.  
>He never did; They were complete opposites.<br>But, at the moment, he hoped from the bottom of his heart that Foxy would refuse.

Anything, but to have him stay home alone with Bonnie.  
>The family wouldn't come until tonight, that would leave him a couple of hours.<p>

Even in his nervousness and hoping that he wouldn't get stuck alone with Bonnie, some part of him felt this was the perfect opportunity to impress Bonnie.

He blushed a bright red and sipped his coffee.

* * *

><p>Chica knocked on the door to Foxy's 'Cove' and waited.<br>Foxy later opened the door. He was only in his dark yellow pants, leaving his torso bare.

"Oy, Chica! Uh... Do ye need something?" Foxy answered, looking a bit tired.

Chica blushed as she gazed her eyes over his chest.  
>Foxy had a nice built. Not too thin, but not too buff either. Just what she liked in a man...<p>

"Um... y-yes. Can I... oh, uh... come in?" Chica smiled weakly and tried not to stare.  
>Foxy looked around outside the room and nodded. Letting her in.<p>

Chica took a deep breath as soon as she stepped in.  
>"Foxy... Can y-you put on a sh-shirt, please?" She held her hands to her face, attempting to hide her blush.<br>She turned her back away from him.

Foxy raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked down at his bare torso.  
>"Oh! I-I be so sorry, L-Lass!" Foxy desperately searched for a spare shirt.<p>

Chica held her hand out, holding a white shirt.  
>She still had her back turned.<p>

Foxy looked at it for a moment and snatched it from her hand.  
>"Th-Thank ye, Chica. Sorry." Foxy apologized.<p>

He put on the shirt before answering the tomato-red chicken.  
>"So... You needed something, Lass?" He asked as cooly as he could try to make it.<br>But, things were already off to an awkward start.

Chica turned slowly to face him. She was still red in the face and she continued her attempts to hide it.  
>"Um..." Chica couldn't find the words she was looking for. She fiddled with her fingers.<p>

"Well?" Foxy crossed his arms. He looked at Chica, concerned.  
>But, he was a shade of pink himself.<p>

"Will you c-come to the store with me?" She finally said.

Foxy tilted his head. He arched his eyebrows, confused.  
>"That's it? Why, Lass?"<br>Chica motioned for him to come closer.  
>Foxy obeyed.<p>

She leaned him towards her so she could whisper into his ear.

Foxy's eyes widened in shock while Chica whispered.  
>"... Ye're not pulling me leg, are ye?" He asked, shocked.<br>Chica shook her head.

Foxy scratched the back of his head.  
>His eyes wide with shock and surprise, he looked as if he had seen a ghost.<p>

"He said it in his sleep. He was sleeping differently than usual. In fact, he's been more different since Bonnie came. I just know he's in love with Bonnie! And if you come to the store with me, that'll leave them more than enough time alone together." Chica smiled sweetly, grabbing Foxy's arm.

Foxy closed his eyes in thought.

"And if you come... you can help me pick out some new... clothes" Chica made sure to place more weight on the last word, she smirked.  
>Foxy's eyes opened quickly.<br>"Clothes shopping, eh?" He thought.

"... Alright, ye got me, Lass." He grinned.

Chica placed a kiss on his cheek and winked. "I'll see you then." She replied. And left the room.

Foxy grinned. He had no idea what Chica was planning by doing this, but he didn't want to pass up getting himself some time with her all day.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked up at the mirror.<br>"Okay..." She breathed.  
>She had re-styled her eyelashes and gave herself a tad of eye shadow. She also applied some lipstick.<p>

But, she felt silly. She had never used make-up in her life, but she had seen her cousin use it. So, she knew what she was doing.

All the make-up on her face just felt... odd...

"I-I hope I can at... ngh... at least get him to notice me... " She whispered.  
>Blushing at the thought of what she was about to do.<br>She lost her nerve a few times, but she kept attempting to keep herself going with this.

She blinked a few times to make sure everything at least looked right.  
>Her eyelashes fluttered along with each blink.<p>

Bonnie drew a deep breath, her heart pounding with nervousness.  
>"Here goes e-everything..." She said to her reflection.<p>

She left the bathroom.

But, when she arrived at the bedroom door, just as soon as she grabbed the door-knob, she hesitated.  
>What if she failed or messed up?<p>

Bonnie took a step back. Her heart was pounding faster than ever before.  
>"I... I can't do it..." She brought her hands to her chest.<br>She closed her eyes tightly to keep tears from falling, her ears starting to droop down.

Why was she doing this...?

Then, her face lightened up. Her eyes widened. Her mouth parted in realization.

"Freddy... I'm doing th-this for.. oh, dear... No." She curled her hands into fists and looked up in determination.

"For F-Freddy" She stated.  
>That was all she needed to keep going.<p>

She gathered every single piece of courage she had left. Bonnie grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Freddy held his hand, face-palming. And leaned back frustrated.<p>

"Later, Fazbear!" Foxy called as he went out the door and closed it.  
>The one time he wanted Foxy around and he could not get even that...<p>

"Why me...?" Freddy grumbled to himself.  
>He put down his mug of coffee and thought over his current situation. He crossed his arms and leaned on the counter.<p>

He was home alone. With a woman he had strong feelings for...

Bonnie.

That was the last thing he wanted today.  
>But, some part felt... happy about it.<p>

It was 10:12 AM. And she hadn't even gotten out of the room.

He felt obligated to go check on her to see if she was still sleeping.  
>Freddy fought the feeling.<br>She could be getting dressed for all he knew...

Freddy blushed madly after that last thought. He tried his hardest to get his mind out of the gutter.

He started walking towards Chica's room, almost against his will.

He started feeling sick to his stomach with every step he took.  
>"This is just to see if she's still sleeping..." He kept telling himself.<p>

Freddy grabbed the doorknob, he was starting to sweat.  
>He had a worried expression on his face, clenching his teeth in fear.<p>

He tried to swallow it. Letting go of the doorknob.  
>It was just a peek in and leave, that was all. He took a deep breath.<p>

Right as he was about to grab the knob, the door opened.

* * *

><p>The door was now open, Bonnie was on one side and Freddy on another.<p>

Both of them just stood there.  
>Meeting each other's eyes.<br>None of them moved a muscle or said anything.

Bonnie held her breath and Freddy turned a slight red.

An awkward silence passed in between them, lasting for a small while.

Bonnie looked away nervously. "Um... I-I'm sorry, F-Freddy..." She apologized.  
>Freddy noticed Bonnie looked different... Was she wearing make-up?<p>

"Uh... No-No need to apologize, B-Bonnie" Freddy replied, slipping again.  
>Damn him.<p>

He was never one to really care for make-up.  
>But, it made her stand out a bit more and not cover her... cute features...<p>

Bonnie felt faint.  
>The only thing she could feel was the beating of her heart, she grabbed her left arm and held it.<p>

Freddy looked around nervously, he scratched the back of his head.  
>He cleared his throat. "Um... So... Can I, uh, come in?" He asked politely.<p>

Bonnie looked up at him. Making sure she heard him right. She bit her lip for a second or two. She blushed and rubbed her arm.

"O-okay..." She said before thinking, her eyes almost widened at her own words.

Freddy gingerly stepped into the room. Trying to keep himself as calm and collected as he could be. He had absolutely no idea why he had even asked, but he was there now. Nothing he could do about it.

Bonnie bit a bit on her nail. She turned to face Freddy.  
>She had never felt so nervous than she was now. Freddy was right there in the room and she couldn't bear it.<p>

Not knowing what else to do, Freddy sat down on the couch. He held his hands on his lap, watching Bonnie.

Neither of them said anything.  
>"Uh... Bonnie. You can sit here" Freddy gestured to the opposite side of the couch.<p>

Bonnie blinked a few times.  
>She looked on the floor, biting her lip, thinking about what she would do next.<p>

"It's okay." Freddy spoke softly.  
>She hesitated and sat down.<p>

Both of them didn't look at each other, each looked the opposite way.  
>"Why am I here?" Freddy kept thinking to himself.<p>

He fixed the collar of his shirt, trying his best to hide his nervousness, but that wasn't even enough.

"Oh, gosh. I'm going to mess up, I'm going to mess up." Bonnie's thoughts shouted.  
>She held her hands together on her lap, looking as if she could cry any minute.<p>

Freddy eventually looked towards Bonnie's side, feeling like he had to say something...  
>"You... uh... you look nice, Bonnie." He said, trying to smile.<p>

Bonnie turned her head to him.  
>She cleared her throat. "Th-Thank you..." Was all she could reply.<p>

She looked away, blushing a bright pink.

They exchanged silence again. Freddy looked around and saw a photo frame next to him. He didn't recall seeing that before.  
>He picked it up and examined it.<p>

A photo of what looked like Bonnie and another rabbit.  
>"Is this... yours, Bonnie?" He asked calmly. Although, his heart said otherwise.<p>

Bonnie looked at him again. She nodded weakly.  
>"Yes... Th-that's me and... and my cousin... when w-we were in High School..." She answered. Not meeting his eyes directly.<p>

Freddy inspected the photo more. Bonnie was winking and playfully sticking out her tongue and making a peace sign with her hand. Freddy thought she was cute, even back then.  
>The other rabbit, her cousin, was holding the camera and she was blowing a kiss at it.<p>

"Where is your cousin...?" Freddy questioned. Handing out the photo frame towards Bonnie. Who looked at it before grabbing it.  
>"She's... in college. I-I don't think she knows I'm... I'm here..." She replied sadly.<p>

"You miss your cousin... don't you?" Freddy leaned towards Bonnie.  
>She nodded and sniffed.<br>"I try not to think about it too much..."

Freddy thought a bit. Maybe he could do something... A small plan came into in thoughts. He didn't know if he would be successful, but, for Bonnie... He felt he would travel to the ends of the earth for her.

He turned back to the rabbit. Only mere inches away from her spot on the couch.  
>"I'm sure she knows you're safe, and sound" Freddy offered. He placed a hand on hers.<p>

Bonnie met his eyes. She blinked and turned a slight pink at his touch. She felt goosebumps go all through-out her body. His hand felt so warm and safe. She breathed softly.  
>"Th... Thank you..." She almost fainted right there.<p>

Freddy smiled in return.

Bonnie thought this was a perfect time. She cleared her throat before continuing.  
>"F-Freddy...?" Bonnie asked. She blushed red.<br>"Yes, Bonnie?" Freddy leaned in close. He felt his cheeks grow warm, but tried to ignore it.

Bonnie noticed how close he was to her. She had to keep herself from passing out.  
>She wanted to tell him right here, now... That she loved him. Not caring at the moment if he rejected her.<p>

As long as she remembered how his hand felt on hers, she would be alright.

"I-I j-just wanted to k-know..." She looked away.  
>"What is it? You can tell me" Freddy moved a little closer. Concerned.<p>

Bonnie turned to face him. She clenched her teeth. He was being his kind self, she couldn't help it.  
>She wanted to get it over and done with.<p>

"I...I..." She trailed off. Her heart beat was so loud, she could hear it in her ears.  
>Freddy stayed silent. Waiting for her question.<p>

"Do... d-do... you lo... do you have a-any f-family?" Bonnie shut her eyes in frustration. She lost her nerve at the last second.  
>That was not what she wanted to tell him. Or ask him even.<p>

Freddy paused. Not a question he was expecting... Before he could say another word, knocking came at the Front door.

"Um... excuse me" Freddy replied. He got up from the couch.  
>Bonnie stayed right there. She wanted to tell him so much...<br>But, to get scared at the last second... She lowered her head in defeat. She fought the tears that were threatening to form in her eyes.

She ran her left hand against the top on the right hand. Where Freddy placed his hand. She remembered his touch... A tear fell from her eye.  
>Bonnie bit her lip. She would try again... She couldn't give up.<p>

She breathed a sigh. She'd have some more time to try. But, she didn't know how much time she would have left.

"I'll... I'll keep t-trying..." She whispered. More determined than ever.

* * *

><p>Freddy sighed in frustration. It was too early for Chica and Foxy to have returned... Who could it be?<p>

He went to the door and opened it.  
>It was in that span of a second he wished he hadn't...<p>

"Oh, no..." Freddy groaned.

"That's how you greet your Brothers, Little brother? But, again, you were never part of the welcome committee" One bear smirked.

Two bears were at the door. One had a light brown fur. He was a bit taller than Freddy, along with his Husky build. He wore a Top hat and a large coat. The second one was shorter bear who looked scared of the things around him. Unlike the other bear, he had Yellow fur. He just wore a simple jacket. He looked around nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"Well...? Aren't you going to let us in?" He took the cigar he had in his mouth and brushed it off. The smile he had on his face never faltered.

This was the start of a long day... a REALLY long day.

* * *

><p>I can safely bet all the money I have now, that you all know who these mystery bears are!<p>

Thank you all for tuning in to the story. I wish I could write/update more. But, as I said earlier, I'm battling writer's block and I'm starting to get fatigued from putting the story together. (Being a writer is so simple! Hooray!)

I've got some more work to do don't I? I'm going to try to wrap up the Thanksgiving story in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one!  
>Thank you all so much for ReviewingFavoriting/Follow and for just reading up to this point! THANK YOU!

I'm going to try to update this week while I can. Although, I'm sure I might not. The universe and FNaF are after me.  
>Thank you all so much for the inspiration you've all given me! Your encouragement and support is amazing! You guys are awesome!<p>

And, as always: I'll see you all in the next chapter!  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there! RM27 is back in!

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I meant to get started last Monday, but I woke up that morning with no will to write the story. None.  
>It went on like that for a few days. No ideas for the Chapter 8 came to me.<p>

Then, on Thursday, I had enough of it all. I'm literally over-working myself now. I'm going to finish the Thanksgiving story in this chapter and the next half! Or my name isn't RollieMcFly27!

Let's get to it! Part of the reason I delayed was because I had to create the Toy character's personalities so that they fit.  
>And also, so you all could see them in and out.<p>

Also... I had to re-update the last chapters. Go on back, I added a few new details.

Enough talking already! Let's go or I'll have to wait until next week!

LET US BEGIN NOW!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>They had arrived.<p>

Freddy was not expecting this. They would all arrive at night was what he thought.

"You got this old house here, eh? It's a vintage, if I say so myself, brother."  
>The older bear said as he entered the house, grabbing the cigar he was smoking.<p>

"I see you noticed..." Freddy grumbled, looking towards the roof, frustrated.

This older bear was Freddy's cousin/Step-brother, T. Frederick Fazbear.

He had a lighter color of fur, especially around his eyes, mouth and chest. His whole being described one thing.

Wealthy Family man.

Freddy started to close the door and noticed the Golden bear outside.  
>He gasped in horror and shock.<p>

"You brought HIM HERE?!" Freddy angrily turned to his step-brother, who turned around and shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I? He's our brother and he should spend Thanksgiving here, with us. Not at the twisted insane asylum." He said, ever so calmly.  
>"Don't tell me you bribed the hospital..." Freddy grumbled and held a fist, shaking with anger.<p>

"Bribe? No, no. Don't think of it that way, Brother, think of it like, paying a fee. Doing them a favor."  
>Freddy looked at the Yellowish bear, worried.<p>

"Besides, I'm taking care of him for a few days and back in he goes, simple as that." With that, he left.

Freddy ignored his step-brother and walked up to the yellow bear. Who had his fingers tapping together.  
>"Golden...? Hey..." Freddy spoke softly. His facial features softened.<p>

Golden looked up and Freddy, looking terrified. But, relief soon washed over him.

"F... Freddy?" He replied, barely above a whisper.

Freddy pulled his little brother into a hug, tears threatened to fall out of his eyes, he didn't care.

So many things had happened between the two.

* * *

><p>It happened so long ago. Freddy remembered the days he spent, enjoying the fact he was going to have a little brother. He was only 7 years old then.<p>

But, it happened... His mother died from a terminal disease. She gave birth to Golden and only hours after, she died. Holding him in her arms.  
>There was no cure for it.<p>

Golden had yellow fur.  
>Because after he was born, Doctors watched him for any sign that he inherited the same disease. He did.<p>

Freddy's father was already upset that he lost his wife, but he wasn't about to lose his second son.  
>He paid all he could for a cure.<p>

2 years passed. Eventually, they made a cure, a prototype, and used it on him. It worked, but the side-effect of it was that it made his fur turn yellow.

But, they considered him special, having survived it. They called him, "The Golden miracle Bear."

On the road to home, a car crashed into them, killing their Father instantly.  
>Golden saw the entire thing and it shattered his sanity, they sent him to a mental hospital after he was found, lying against the wall of his hospital room unconscious, with the words IT'S ME written all over the walls in pen.<p>

With no father and a brother in intensive care... Freddy was left alone.  
>His uncle took him in as part of the family. That was how Frederick became their step-brother.<p>

Freddy would visit Golden each year. Sometimes, they would say he's making progress and other times, he'd be unstable. But, no matter what happened, Freddy would visit him.

Since Freddy's father had passed, the family diner was shut down. His uncle wanted to create bigger restaurants, which his stepbrother eventually took over the business.

Freddy went back and reopened the diner back to it's former glory and, ultimately, continuing the family restaurant.

* * *

><p>Freddy let go of Golden and examined him, checking to make sure he was okay. His hair was dirty and he needed some proper sleep.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go through with this...?" Freddy asked, concerned.  
>He knew his younger brother was aware that he wasn't really suppose to have been out of the hospital and be here at all.<p>

Golden looked around, nervously. Like he was making sure no one was watching him.

Then, he turned his attention towards Freddy and nodded.

"Okay... Remember, you're just going to stay for a few days and you'll go back, alright?" Freddy placed both of his hands on Golden's shoulders and looked at him right in the eye.

He nodded again, showing that he understood.

Satisfied, Freddy placed an arm around Golden's back and walked him into the house.  
>Golden hesitated at first.<p>

"Shhh... It's okay. Remember this house? Grandfather built this with his own two hands." Freddy assured him.  
>He placed an arm on Golden's left shoulder, trying to keep him calm. Golden could get scared easily.<p>

Golden looked up and down at the house, with a distant look in his eyes.  
>"Grand... Grandfather?" He asked, quiet, but curious.<br>"Yes." Freddy nodded. "This is where I live. You'll be fine here." Freddy smiled at his little brother.

"... okay." Golden replied, calming down a bit.

Both brothers walked into the house. Freddy remember that he was talking with Bonnie earlier...

What was she about to say? He pondered on this.  
>He opened the door and showed Golden around the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the store, Foxy and Chica were just about done getting what they needed.<p>

It would have taken an hour to do the shopping, but Foxy grabbed a cart and the shopping list. He zipped throughout the entire store. occasionally, coming back to Chica to ask her where a certain item was.

She, of course, smiled and walked slowly through the store. She watched Foxy zoom through isle after isle, dodging other shoppers and masterfully grabbing every single item on the list.

As, promised, they went clothes shopping.

Chica picked out a few things and went to try them on. Foxy waited outside, arms crossed, one leg over another.

"D-Do you need anything, Sir?"  
>Foxy looked up to see a pinkish, purple cat woman at a desk nearby, with a name tag that read "Candy"<p>

Probably a person in charge of this department...

"No, thank ye." He replied. She nodded and left to her business.

Foxy had to snicker a bit. This person reminded him of Bonnie. Heck, they almost had the same color fur.

The thought of Bonnie made him remember the situation they left Freddy with... He frowned guiltily.

"Hey, Lass?" He called out to Chica.  
>"Huh? Oh. Yes, Foxy?"<p>

Foxy let a moment or two of silence pass before he continued.  
>"What are ye hoping to get out of leaving ol' Fazbear with the Lass?"<p>

No response from the dressing room.

"I be recalling about what ye told me this Morning... About Fazbear being in love." Foxy continued.

"Y-Yeah... And?" Chica finally replied.  
>Foxy stood up and walked to the door of the room where Chica was.<p>

"If ye know that Fazbear's fallen for the Lass... How do ye know if the Lass has fallen for Fazbear as well...?" Foxy crossed his arms and directed his sights on the door, waiting patiently for his answer.

Hearing no response, not even a sound, Foxy knew he had made his point. He didn't say anything more.

Just as he turned to leave, the door opened slightly.  
>"I... I just know... I mean... they look adorable together, don't they?" Chica stuck her head out the door.<p>

Foxy thought on Chica's words... He had nothing to counter that with.

Chica stepped out before Foxy could say anything, he directed his attention to the chicken, his jaw nearly dropping.

She wore a small white tank top along with some pink short shorts. Chica held her hands behind her, she lowered her head and looked towards Foxy. She was a deep shade of red.

"Well...? How is it?" She asked quietly.  
>Foxy didn't respond. He stared at her, up and down, his jaw nearly hanging open. His eyes, wide with awe.<p>

Chica looked towards the exit of the dressing rooms, a bit nervous that someone would see her.  
>"F-Foxy... I..." Chica started.<p>

Foxy interrupted her by quickly walking towards her, placing his lips on hers. He held her closely, walking both of them into the dressing room and closing the door behind him.  
>"F-Foxy...?" Chica gasped.<p>

"It's... sexy on you..." Foxy whispered. His hot breath gave Chica shivered over her body. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in it..." He kissed her again, more passionately.  
>She stared, wide-eyed. She hesitated and then resisted.<br>Chica gently pushed Foxy away. "Foxy... Can I... say something first?" Chica straightened herself out.

Foxy stepped back with a concerned look. What was going on?  
>"Chica...?" He asked.<p>

"Foxy... I don't want to do this anymore..." Chica looked away sadly.  
>His heart sank... Was she...<p>

"Wha-? What do ye mean, Lass?" Foxy started breathing heavily.

"This... I've had some time to think... I don't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore..." She stated, not looking him in the eye.

Foxy drew a breath of relief...

"... Did you hear me, Foxy...?" She responded, annoyed.  
>"Uh... Oh! Yeah, I did, Chica...!" Foxy perked up his ears and looked at Chica, alert.<p>

"Then, can we stop keeping th-this a secret? I just can't stand having to hide or make sure no one's watching when I just... you know..." Chica trailed off.

Foxy nodded, understanding. "O-Okay, Lass..." He responded. His eyes were wide with shock, his eyebrows arched up in worry and he frowned, nervously.

"... Thank you, Foxy, for understanding..." Chica came close and hugged the shock-striken Fox.

He walked out of there, still with the same expression on his face.  
>Because, even though he was a master at charming, he had little to no idea on dating and pleasing women in general.<p>

He sat down in the same spot as before.

The cat woman wasn't there anymore, not that Foxy cared.

Foxy scratched his head in thought...  
>He needed to find someone to help him out... Or at least give him pointers...<p>

Maybe tell him how to look impressive and how the date should go here and there. A guy who knows how to work a woman like a harp, so to speak.  
>Then, only one person came into his mind.<p>

Freddy...

Foxy groaned... He didn't like it, but he had no choice. Freddy was the only person that could give him good pointers and the fact he dressed and acted like a professional made him reliable.

He was the only one he could turn to. He buried his face in his hands.

Why him? Why now?

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... He just had to ask him when Bonnie was around, her being his greatest weakness as of now.  
>Foxy let a chuckle fly. Freddy was in love... Ha, he could deny it all he wanted to.<p>

But, he still needed help on his case.

What would he do next? That was the question that remained.  
>Foxy sighed and slumped in his seat. Waiting for Chica.<p>

Somewhere in his heart, he knew Chica was right. He didn't want to have to hide anymore...

Maybe this was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Bonnie washed the make-up off her face. She kept scolding herself for even trying, tears fell from her face.<br>She was so close... Why couldn't she do it?

Looking up at the mirror, Bonnie checked to make sure there weren't any sign of the make-up on her face.

She sighed. Sniffing, she dried herself.  
>"Face it... I can't do it... When will I ever do it? Does he even like me back?" She asked her reflection.<p>

No answer.

Suddenly, she wished Chica was here. She would tell her everything.  
>She wanted to talk to someone about this...<p>

Then, Bonnie heard a voice coming from outside the room.

Curious, she went to go check on it.  
>Once she got out of the room, a voice boomed.<p>

"Well, well, well! What have we here?"  
>Bonnie gulped and looked up, seeing a bear.<p>

He looked like Freddy, only bigger and with different features. His voice was smooth, unlike Freddy's.

Bonnie was speechless. She avoided eye contact with the bear.  
>"Hey, Little Brother! You never told me you had a girlfriend!" He called out.<p>

Bonnie's eyes widened at the word "Little Brother". But, even more at the "Girlfriend" part.  
>She blushed madly, lifting her hand to cover her face.<p>

Freddy came into the room. He, too, was a shade of red.  
>But, unlike Bonnie, he was upset. His fists shivering in anger towards the other bear.<p>

"No... we're not..." Freddy managed to say, looking away. He bit his lip, awkwardly.  
>Frederick chuckled and grabbed both Freddy and Bonnie into a group hug, lifting both of them off the ground.<p>

"Ha ha! Look here! We have two lovebirds!" He laughed, spinning around with both of them in his grasp.

Bonnie thought she was going to pass out.  
>Freddy, however, tried to break out of his stepbrother's arm hold.<p>

"L-Let go of me!" He yelled and tried to break free, but it was futile.

Then, the doorbell rang, Fred noticed this and put them down.  
>"Well, go get the door, little brother." He stated, crossing his arms. Still chuckling under his breath.<p>

Freddy adjusted his clothes and glared at his step-brother while heading for the door.  
>"Well... What's your name, girl?" Frederick turned his attention to Bonnie.<p>

Bonnie's eyes blinked in surprise.  
>"B-Bonnie." She replied.<p>

"Bonnie? Cute name." He winked.

She blushed a bit, but looked away.  
>"Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to take you, I know you're Freddy's property, right?" He chuckled.<p>

She blushed even more, trying hide it with her hands.  
>"Ha! I see why he chose you. You're just too adorable." He rubbed the top of her head.<br>"M-M-Mr. Fazbear... W-we're not..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Oh, I see! I'm sorry, Bonnie."  
>Bonnie looked away.<br>"But, hey, mind if I tell you a secret?" He smirked, proudly.

Bonnie looked up, surprised.  
>"How about I tell you about the time Freddy tried to light his first firework?" He laughed.<p>

She blinked in confusion and interest. "F-First firework?" She inquired.  
>"Oh, that was an old story, I'll tell it to you." He grinned, heading for the dining room.<p>

Bonnie nodded and followed.  
>She noticed the smaller bear.<br>He looked like Freddy, save for the yellow fur and how nervous he looked. He followed Frederick closely, like a frightened child.

Bonnie wasn't sure what to think about him.

Maybe she would find out more about the Golden bear?

* * *

><p>He opened it and once he saw who was outside, he felt even worse.<p>

Another guest he wasn't expecting and one he would never be expecting.

"Oh, Hello, Freddy." Came a voice that had a bit of seduction in it.  
>Freddy face-palmed.<p>

The voice it belonged to was none other than Mangline Fox.

Freddy's ex-girlfriend.

* * *

><p>They dated back in High School. The reason why they broke up, no one knows.<br>She had a nick-name. "The Mangle", there was a story to that too.

A long story. Something about her being able to destroy someone socially, mentally and emotionally. There had been cases, but they were either, never confirmed or given proper evidence that proved it.

* * *

><p>And yet, there she was, standing outside the door. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, almost impatiently.<p>

"Well? Aren't you suppose to welcome me inside?" She stated, tilting her head to the side, smiling sweetly.

Freddy just stepped out-of-the-way, having a grim expression.  
>She stepped into the house, trailing her finger across Freddy's face.<p>

"You were always so modest, Freddy..." She giggled.  
>He stayed firm on his ground, he didn't have time for this.<p>

"Aww... Shy?" She said sweetly as held his hand, looking into his eyes.  
>Freddy pushed away her hand, not changing his mood.<p>

"Don't push yourself, Mangle..." He stated, coldly.  
>Her smile almost faded, but returned.<p>

"Playing hard to get, hmm?"

Freddy arched his eyebrows and stiffened his facial expressions.  
>"I am not be associating with you on this matter any longer" He replied.<p>

She chuckled. "You know I never give up, Freddy..." She said before leaving off.

Freddy shook his head, swearing under his breath.

She was a few of the last people he wanted to see... And the fact she was still chasing him didn't help her case. He didn't love her as he once did...  
>As Freddy was about to close the door, he heard honking coming from outside.<p>

Chica and Foxy got back from the store. Foxy grabbed most of the bags, while Chica held the turkey.  
>"Hi, Freddy!" She greeted.<p>

Freddy nodded. "Did you get everything?" He asked, following Chica to the kitchen.

"Whatever the ol' list said, that's what we got, Fazbear." Foxy replied, following Freddy.

"Hmm... Alright, good." Freddy said, leaving the room.

Chica watched Freddy leave. As soon as the coast was clear, she turned to Foxy.  
>"Foxy... will you tell Freddy... about u-us?" She whispered.<p>

Foxy stopped. He didn't move or speak.

"Foxy?" Chica repeated, concerned.  
>"Y-Yeah, yeah... I'll... I'll talk with Fazbear..." Foxy replied, just as quietly as Chica.<p>

Chica went up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you..." She turned back to her Turkey.

Foxy grew nervous. How would he break this to Freddy? How would Freddy react?

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Sport!" A female voice called to him.<br>Foxy smirked.

He knew that voice anywhere. He turned around and saw Mangle, waving to him.

"Ahoy, Mangline!" He greeted with open arms, pulling his older sister into a hug.

"Still with the Pirate theme, huh?" Mangle replied.  
>Foxy rolled his eyes and ignored the question, letting her go.<p>

"So, how did ye manage to make it here?" "I flew here, dummy." She laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a typical Older SisterYounger Brother relationship. They had their ups and downs, but they would be able to pull it together in the end.

But, if anything, Mangline was a vixen of secrets.  
>While Foxy attempted the secretive stance, he never really could pull the act for too long.<p>

Mangline went on dates and Foxy never cared to know who she was going out with... He never knew who she dated.

Not even Freddy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, uh... Have ye seen ol' Fazbear?" He asked, looking around.<br>Mangle lightly blushed with Freddy's name being mentioned, but quickly put it away.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I haven't seen him."  
>"Oh... alright." Foxy nodded.<p>

"So, uh... where's the bathroom?" She asked politely.  
>Foxy pointed to a small hallway. "The door on the right." He stated.<p>

"Thanks, Sport." She grabbed her purse and left.

Foxy still had to find Freddy. He didn't want to keep Chica waiting.

* * *

><p>Bonnie got to talk with Freddy's brothers in the dining room.<br>Well... At least one of them.

Golden wasn't in a mood to talk, so he just stayed quiet and listened. Occasionally, he would look around.

But, the other one, Fred, was a guy who knew how to chat with someone, even a complete stranger. He was easy to talk to, and you could talk to the bear just about anything.

"... and then, we went to our dorm room door..." Fred had told Bonnie a few funny stories dating back to his childhood. Bonnie didn't remember the last time she had a good laugh.

"... We went to the window to spy on the women that were outside. It was my roommate's, Fritz's idea." He continued.  
>Bonnie rested her chin on one hand and listened closely. Her eyes, wide in interest and awe. She wore a smile, preparing for the laughs that could come.<p>

"Then, when he tried to get closer, the blinds that covered our window suddenly fell on his face! You can imagine the women's reaction as he awkwardly attempted to put it back up!" He gestured.

Bonnie giggled, holding a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing to loudly.

"Ah... They called him 'The venetian blind dork' for the rest of the semester." He sighed, smiling at the happy memory. "Did I tell you about the time Freddy was younger and he wanted to dog-sit our neighbor's new puppy?" He looked at Bonnie, smirking.

"No, what happened?" Bonnie leaned closer, wanting to hear the story. Smiling in anticipation.

Before Fred could say anything, a knock came at the door.  
>"I'll go answer it." He said, getting up from his chair.<p>

Bonnie was, somewhat, disappointed. She really wanted to hear the story.

"Hey, is there a Chica here, by any chance?" He called out.  
>"That'd be me!" Chica called from the kitchen.<p>

"Then you have a visitor!" Fred came back into the dining room, just as Chica exited the kitchen, drying her hands.

Another person stepped into the room. A chicken.

She looked like Chica, only smaller and a bit thinner. She wore a dark red sweater and blue jeans.  
>Chica gasped. "SIS!" She screamed, the other chicken gasped and ran to hug Chica.<p>

"Oh, I missed you SO MUCH!" Chica said, hugging her younger sister, Chia, tightly. Lifting her off the ground.  
>"How've you been, Sis?" She replied.<p>

"Been doing great! You?" Chica put her sister down.  
>"Better than ever!" Chia responded.<p>

Bonnie examined the two.  
>They looked so much alike, only difference being height and age.<p>

"Oh, Chia! You have to meet Bonnie!" Chica's eyes instantly brightened up and she pulled her sister over to where Bonnie was.

"Bonnie, Chia. Chia, Bonnie." She said, excited.

Bonnie chuckled. It felt like ages ago when she first met Chica and now, she was meeting her little sister.

"Glad to meet'cha!" Chia shook hands with Bonnie, grinning.  
>"Yeah, it's really nice to meet you too." Bonnie replied back, smiling.<p>

"Bonnie, here, is almost like a third sister to me." Chica boasted and put one arm around the rabbit, who blushed at such a title.  
>Chia giggled at the sight.<p>

"I guess she'll be like a sister to me too!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the room that was Freddy's office, Freddy was on the phone.<br>Some dusty files stood on the desk, one was open.

The line kept ringing, Freddy looked on a piece of paper in his hand. He waited patiently.

"Hello there, Mr. Fazbear. Nice to hear from you again." A voice came over the line.

Freddy sat in his chair and examined the file once more.  
>"Put the boss on the line." He replied.<p>

"Speaking..."

"I need information on a certain person."

"Is this another revenge plot? You do understand we aren't able to cover up another one, don't you?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort. I'm just doing a favor for someone."

"A favor, huh? Does that mean you've changed, Mr. Fazbear?"

"Just get me some information on a person." Freddy didn't want to give his intentions away.

Some silence came from the other side.

"The name is Bonnie Bunny." Freddy almost blushed at the name again, but it was starting to become a normal thing for him now.

"Alright. What kind of information? This person has no criminal record, why do you want to know?"

"Can I please just keep that personal? I said, I'm doing a favor for someone."

"Very well, as you wish."

"Remaining family."

More silence. Freddy waited patiently.

"Alright, found only one other family member remaining. A cousin, it seems."

Bingo.

"Give me the telephone number of this cousin."

"... You're starting to worry me, Mr. Fazbear..."

Freddy didn't respond. Some people just never give up that easily, don't they?

"Alright, I'll tell you. Write it down, I'm only going to say this once."

Freddy grabbed a notepad and pen from one of the desk drawers and wrote down the number as the other person on the line said it to him.  
>"That'll be all. Thank you."<br>"No problem, Mr Fazbear. Happy Thanksgiving."

Freddy hung up and got a good look at the number he had just received, then he dialed it.

It took 5 rings before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Mr. Fazbear. Do you know someone named 'Bonnie Bunny'?"

* * *

><p>And that'll do for now. Thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry for keeping you all. I've been through better days.<br>But, Thanksgiving shall be cleared out in the next chapter and then... It's Christmas time.

Some of you all here gave some real good ideas that I might consider using. But, who knows? ;)

I might post another one this week, I don't know. Chances are 50/50 now.  
>But, I do what I can!<p>

Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys are so supportive, I can't even begin to explain how awesome you all are.

Thanks for Favoriting and Following. This fanfic has reached over 100 followers! I cannot say thank you enough! But, thank you for thinking this story was worth your time!

For now... I'm just going to enjoy myself for a while before getting back to writing.

As always, I will see you guys in the next chapter!  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there, guys! RM27 here!

So sorry for keeping you all.

Then again, why should I apologize to you all when I should be working on this story. Christmas was last week and I'm not even out of Thanksgiving!  
>Which is what this chapter is intended to do. Bring us out of there and thrust us towards Christmas. How about it?<p>

Forgive me for being late on updating and being late with the holidays...

"Shrubnel", I won't be adding any OCs. Sorry. Most of the other minor characters are cameos from the fandom or the game itself. (Fandom, mostly.)  
>"MUST HAVE" I don't have any ideas for how to place the Bite of 87 into the story, but I'm working on it. I find your idea of the bite interesting. I might use it, who knows?<p>

Let's go and turn this story around, shall we?  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>"Very well. I arranged for a plane to pick you up tonight and a car that'll pick you up that the airport... My name is Freddy Fazbear... Do you have the address...? Okay, good. We'll see you then. Good evening."<p>

Freddy put down the phone, satisfied with what he had just done.  
>He smirked, knowing full-well that Bonnie would be happy.<p>

Starting to put away the files and papers, Freddy's thoughts pondered some more on the rabbit. He blushed a shade of red and looked elsewhere, embarrassed at this surge of emotions. As his cheeks grew hot, he chuckled.

Whenever he thought of her, he didn't feel alone as he usually did. When he saw her smile, he smiled. When he touched his lips, he remembered their kiss. Despite it being fake, it felt so real to Freddy.

He felt he had to show her what he felt for her in some way...

* * *

><p>Bonnie left the dining room and stopped in the hallway the was between the Living Room and the kitchen. She had time to think over herself.<p>

She had failed the first time... She shook her head, regretting it. She held a hand to her heart, feeling its beats over the thought of Freddy.

Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about him... Her thoughts ran back to the first night she met him... His touch, his warmth, his voice... What she wouldn't give just to feel all that again...

She started walking towards the direction of Freddy's study. She wanted to tell him the three simple words, even if it costed her dignity and she'd be a laughing stock for the remainder of her life.

Going up to the door, Bonnie raised her hand to knock. She gulped, hesitating.

She hoped for the best of it. That he would at least know how she felt around him, even if he rejected her.

Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to knock.  
>"No... no going back..." She thought to herself, holding her hands together and looked away from the door. Her heart, beating rapidly, waiting for that door to open.<p>

The knocking on the door interrupted Freddy's thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow and watched the door.  
>One part of him was partly annoyed at this, another was curious at who could be knocking.<p>

After a while, the door didn't open.

"Probably a guest..." Freddy guessed as he got up and went to answer it.  
>Upon opening the door, his eyes widened to see who was at the door.<p>

Bonnie.

He blinked a few times, just to be sure he wasn't just imagining things. He looked away and scratched the back of his head. His heart leap at even the slightest thought of looking her in the eye.  
>"Oh, uh... yes, B-Bonnie?" He stuttered, nervously.<p>

Freddy gazed on Bonnie, his heart beating so quickly and loudly. As he could feel his cheeks growing hot, he prayed it didn't show.

Bonnie trailed a toe along the floor, trying to come up with the words. She held her hands behind her back and looked at the floor, blushing.  
>Freddy was stuttering again and she only found that even more adorable... Which was not helping her case at all.<p>

She didn't respond at first, afraid that she would mess up.

But, he waited patiently, knowing Bonnie wouldn't come knocking for no reason. His entire mind screamed at him to do anything to her now... Show her how much he loved her. Tell her, hug her... kiss her...

Freddy grew upset at these thoughts. Where on earth-?  
>"Fr-Freddy...?" Bonnie finally spoke, quietly.<p>

He instantly turned his attention to the rabbit.  
>"Yes...?" He replied, quickly. He scratched the back of his head, nervous that he would mess up in front of her.<p>

"Um... oh, dear... uh... Re-Remember... w-what w-we were talking about..." Bonnie looked up at Freddy with, nearly, tearful eyes that Freddy found impossible to look away from. "... ear-earlier?"

She felt her whole body going numb, her eyesight was starting to fade until she saw nothing, but Freddy, right in front of her.

Freddy thought at her words, his mind quickly flashing back to when he had gone into Chica's room, only hours ago.

He nodded in response. "Y-Yeah..." He said quietly, not knowing where she was going with this.

"We-Well... I-I-I meant to... ask- No, tell... you some... something." She stuttered so much, Freddy almost thought it was cute. He took note that she was red in the face... But, he couldn't conclude as to why. His mind ceased to work whenever he looked at Bonnie.

"O-Okay, then..." Freddy cleared his throat, thinking very carefully on his next words. "What-What did you mean to tell me th-then?" He crossed his arms, trying not to look nervous. But, he felt he was failing miserably.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

This was it...

"What... What I-I wanted to s-say was... um... that I..." She trailed off, looking away again.

Freddy waited. But, he couldn't help, but feel anxious about what she was going to say.

"I...I... think... I'm in l-"

"Hey! Not interrupting anything, am I?" A voice came from behind Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the voice, she went into shock. She gasped silently and held her breath. Freddy was equally surprised.

"Oh, there you are, Fred!"  
>Freddy looked behind Bonnie. An open door that belonged to the main bathroom of the house.<p>

Mangline.

Freddy was, somewhat, annoyed.  
>"Yes, Mangle?" He replied, arching his eyebrows downward. "We're in the middle of something-" He began, before getting interrupted again.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Listen, um... Foxy was looking for you." She smiled sweetly.

Freddy gave a confused look. Why would Foxy want from him right now?

"Hey, Sport! I found Freddy! He's over here!" She called out before Freddy could say anything more.

Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to hide her face, embarrassed at her current situation.

Foxy felt hairs on his back stand on end when he heard that voice. Somewhere, deep down from the bottom of his heart, he had hoped they wouldn't find Freddy. At least until Morning.

He gulped and went to where he heard the source of the voice. What he found was Bonnie standing in between Freddy, who was half-way in his study, and Mangline, half-way in the bathroom.

"Aye, uh... Fazbear...?" Foxy asked, nervous. He scratched the back of his head.

Freddy had enough... He groaned in frustration, rubbed his tired forehead. "Yes, Foxy?" He replied.

"I just, eh... I, er... Wanted to talk with you..." Foxy looked up and glanced at both Bonnie and Mangline.

"... Alone? In private...?" He turned his attention back to Freddy.

Freddy looked at Bonnie, who hadn't move since Mangle spoke. She held herself in the same position, arms nearly crossed over her chest, in hopes that she didn't embarrass herself.

Freddy sighed. "Meet me in the Study." He stated, sternly. He pointed behind him.

Foxy obeyed, navigating his way through the small crowd and walking into the study, still nervous.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie... I'll talk with you later." Freddy said as he began to close the door.

Bonnie silently nodded, eyes still closed.

Then, the door to the study was shut... All that remained in at the end of the hall was Bonnie.

* * *

><p>That was her second chance and she still couldn't make it... She had almost said it at least.<br>She let go of the breath she was holding and opened her eyes.

Right as she was about to leave, a hand stopped her.  
>"Hey." A voice.<p>

Bonnie turned around and looked up at the owner of the voice. She had heard it right as she was about to... well... confess.

The voice it belonged to was a beautiful Vixen of sorts. She had white and pink fur, dirty-blonde eyes and a sense of beauty seemed to follow around her.  
>"Y-Yes?" She said, a bit dazed. Seeing that she nearly fainted in her encounter with Freddy.<p>

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" Mangline leaned her shoulder against the doorframe, crossing her arms and examining her.

"Um... I'm..." Bonnie didn't really know how to reply to that. She looked down at the floor, nervously raising a hand to her chin in thought.

Mangline looked at the lavender bunny in front of her. She tilted her head to the right, trying to catch every angle of this person. She seemed like a cute type, almost matching her.  
>"And... What were you just talking to Fred about?" She asked, with a smirk.<p>

Now, that, caught Bonnie's attention. She gasped, blushing a furious shade of red and quickly attempted to cover it with her hands.

Bonnie didn't need to answer... Mangline had heard her from the other side of the door. Given all the clues and having a personal look at the rabbit, Mangline didn't need to think twice about the conclusion.

Could she possibly have something from Freddy? Maybe she's in love...?

Mangline chuckled to herself. If this was true...  
>"Having a little competition never hurt anyone..." She whispered, smirking.<p>

Bonnie's ears perked up at hearing that. "Huh...? Did y-you say-?" She started.  
>"No. I didn't say anything, dear." She cut Bonnie off, smiling sweetly.<p>

Bonnie blinked, confused.

Mangline turned off the lights and grabbed her purse.  
>"Your name's Bonnie, right?" She asked, looking back.<p>

Bonnie but nodded.

"Well, I hope we talk soon. I have to get going. Tell Freddy I'll be back tomorrow." She waved before heading out the door and out of sight.

Bonnie thought about this strange Vixen...

Who was she...?

* * *

><p>"... Now, what did you want to tell me?" Freddy started as he sat down in his chair. Foxy followed suit by sitting on the small couch that was nearby.<p>

He sighed. What Bonnie was about to say was biting him to no end.  
>But, for now... He would have to wait on that... Even if he didn't like it. He arched his eyebrows and stared directly at the Fox.<p>

Foxy looked around a bit, whispering to himself and trying to come up with a way to say it. He hadn't lost his nervous stance from earlier.

Freddy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Well? I'm waiting." He pressured Foxy.

Foxy grew even more nervous to a point where he was sweating bullets, but never looked up from the floor. "Y-You see, Fazbear... I...I..." He looked around the room. "I... I want to in-impress this here, eh... girl." He finally said.

Freddy just tapped his finger on his arm, raising his head a bit. "I see." He said, calmly.

Foxy looked up at Freddy and around the study, expecting more to be said.  
>"So... uh... I was just... wondering if you can help an ol' friend..." Foxy winced, expecting the worst.<p>

Freddy leaned forward until he laid his elbows on his desk, fingers on both of his hands connecting together.  
>"And...? How could I possibly help?" He steadied his gaze on the Fox, making him even more uneasy.<p>

"W-Well... You... You know how to... er... ah..." Foxy tugged at the collar of his shirt. "... impress wo-women, don't you?"

Freddy pondered on this. Then, it dawned on him. The reason why Foxy was even putting himself into this position.

"And... who is this woman?" He inquired, almost tempted to smirk.  
>"Ah... The lass? Oh, eh... She's... just a lady." Foxy shook it off, trying not to make himself suspicious.<p>

"It wouldn't happen to be... Chica by any chance, would it?" Freddy dropped the bomb, his smirk finally coming to light.

Foxy's mouth dropped... His whole world shattered right at that very moment. His whole mind screamed the same words over and over.

He knew?! For how long?!

Freddy chuckled, getting up from his chair.  
>"You thought I never knew? I have ways of finding secrets in this household, Foxy. Both of yours, I stumbled on it." He walked over to where Foxy sat, his jaw still hanging.<p>

Freddy closed Foxy's mouth and turned his head to face him.  
>"You can both stop hiding it. But, if you insist on having me help you, I'll gladly accept." He stated, letting go of Foxy's head.<p>

Foxy couldn't speak. So many questions and emotions ran through his mind, he stayed silent.  
>"When do you want to begin?" Freddy smiled.<p>

Foxy looked up at Freddy. "F-Faz-"  
>"Enough of the formalities, Foxy. Freddy will do fine." Freddy cut him off, not losing the smile.<p>

Foxy got up from the couch. "Freddy..." He said, uncertain. He wasn't used to calling Freddy by his first name just yet. "So... You're not..." He lowered his ears.

"No. Why would I be? I thought it was about time you both decided to make it official. I never got why you both thought it was a good idea to hide it." Freddy chuckled and left the study.

Foxy blinked. He had never seen Freddy act this... Friendly...

Maybe Bonnie's kind and shy nature was starting to rub off of him.

He followed Freddy outside, his mind still filled with so many questions.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Freddy told Chica about his knowledge of them being together.<br>Her mouth hung open, same as Foxy's reaction.

Chica had started sputtering with questions until Foxy hugged her in an attempt to calm her down.

Freddy crossed his arms, he smirked, watching the pair.

"Um... Freddy?"

He turned around to see Bonnie, tapping her fingers nervously. She had lowered her ears a bit.  
>"Wh-What's going on?" She asked quietly, trying to see kitchen behind Freddy.<p>

Freddy shushed her and he, boldly, wrapped an arm around Bonnie's back and brought her right next to him.

Bonnie, stunned by Freddy's actions, blushed furiously. She felt his strong arm behind her, she looked away in the opposite direction from Freddy. Then, she turned to see Foxy and Chica in the kitchen.

"What-?"  
>"Shh... Just watch." Freddy whispered.<p>

"Easy there, Chica... He said he's okay with us." Foxy smiled, trying to settle the shocked chicken down.  
>"But, but, but..." Chica started again. Her eyes were wide in surprise.<p>

Foxy rolled his eyes and turned Chica to face him, he placed his lips on hers to shush her.

Chica blinked and turned a furious shade of red. She glanced at Freddy and Bonnie, who were at the door.  
>Freddy gave a nod of approval. Bonnie had a small smile.<p>

Chica looked back at Foxy, before letting her eyes flutter to a close. She let him kiss her ever so passionately, enjoying every single minute. She wrapped her arms around Foxy's head and pulled him closer, Foxy doing the same.

Bonnie watched Foxy and Chica. She couldn't help, but feel some twinge of jealousy for Chica.

Actually... it was more of yearning.  
>She quickly glanced back at the smiling bear, who had his right arm behind her. Then, glanced back at the happy couple, who were looking each other in the eye and enjoying every single moment of their being close.<p>

It was in the moment, that Bonnie wished she could be like that.

To Freddy...

Her heart warmed graciously, just thinking about being in such a position with Freddy.  
>She smiled, acknowledging the idea.<p>

Foxy planted his nose on Chica's, and stared into her violet eyes.

He felt like the happiest Fox on the planet, being in his true love's presence and not caring if anyone saw them.  
>Chica stared back into his dirty gold eyes, her thoughts exactly the same.<p>

"I..." She started. She looked back at Freddy, who held Bonnie right next to him. She thought it was cute.  
>Turning her attention back to the Fox, she cleared her throat and smiled.<p>

Before she could continue, Foxy placed a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"I know, Lass... I love ye too." He grinned in return.

* * *

><p>It was later on when Freddy decided to call it a night. He went to sleep, but not before setting some ground rules for Foxy and Chica. The newly official couple nodded and accepted it.<p>

Bonnie and Chica sat on Bonnie's bed, talking as they always did.

Chica went had gone on about her excitement on her relationship with Foxy, with Bonnie nodding and listening.

"... I'm so excited! Foxy said we were going on a date to celebrate this!" Chica clapped her hands to get and looked dreamily off to space.

Bonnie smiled, feeling happy for her friend. But, she couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for herself as well... She decided not to show it.  
>"Wait... Why did you keep it a secret in the first place?" She asked, tilting her head to a side.<p>

Chica was brought out of her fantasy world and directed her attention to Bonnie.  
>"Well... We thought Freddy would never approve of us... If I had known, I wouldn't have said Yes to Foxy." She replied.<p>

Bonnie thought on what Chica had said, nodding to show that she understood.

Chica placed a hand over Bonnie's hands, which were on her lap.  
>"Oh, Bonnie..." She said softly, remembering Freddy and the morning she had found out his secret.<p>

"Hmm...?" Bonnie replied, curious on what Chica was doing.

Chica looked up at the Lavender rabbit's blush pink eyes, she smiled. "Well? Have you met a great guy for you yet?"

The question completely caught Bonnie off-guard. She blinked, her eyes widening.  
>"Uh... I, uh..." She stammered, her mind quickly pondering on whether she should tell Chica about her feelings for Freddy.<p>

Chica waited patiently, smiling as she did.

"N-... No... Not really..." Bonnie lied. She felt guilty immediately afterwards.

Chica's face fell, wearing a disappointed look. "Oh... okay." She said, quietly. She headed back to her own bed.

"Then, I guess I'll just have to find you one." She commented, snidely, as she entered her own bed.

Bonnie blushed, lifting her hand to protest. "No... you don't have to-"  
>"Then, I want to. You can't stop me." Chica held a determined look.<p>

Bonnie blinked a few times, wondering on why Chica had such a strong reason as why she was doing what she wanted to do. But, she decided not to let it bother her.  
>"Good night, Chica." She stated.<p>

"Sweet dreams, Bon!" Chica giggled.

* * *

><p>The next day was Thanksgiving.<p>

Chica woke up early to get all of the dinner ready, starting with the Turkey.  
>She hummed as she grabbed a spice here and sprinkled it on the turkey and then, turning to swirl the mash potatoes. All while adjusting the oven and slicing the kernel corn.<p>

In the kitchen, she was a cooking master. No one dared to deny or oppose.

As she put the turkey in the oven, Bonnie arrived to the kitchen, asking if she could help.

Chica showed her what she could do and together, they worked.

Freddy and Foxy later got up and started preparing the dining room.

Foxy kissed Chica good morning, which turned her pink in the face.  
>They all went like Clockwork. Barely any problems arose and everything seemed like it was going to all be alright.<p>

As Bonnie went to place the finished food on the table, she noticed that Freddy kept glancing out the windows of the dining room. Freddy looked in her direction and Bonnie looked away, not wanting to mess up.

An hour later, things were just about ready to go.

Foxy went to shower and get dressed. Chica put the finishing touches on the dining room with the food. Freddy had gone into his study to make some calls. Bonnie went to get ready, not knowing how the day would go.

* * *

><p>Eventually, everyone came.<p>

Freddy's family arrived first. Frederick almost put Freddy in a headlock, Freddy saw it coming and dodged it. Golden, or Goldie, stood silent and nervous until Freddy walked him around.

Chica's little sister, Chia, came in not too long after. Saying she waited for the bus, only to remember that they didn't run on the holidays and that she was a walking distance away from Freddy's house.

Foxy's older sister, Mangline, came in.

She went up to Freddy and trailed a finger around his shoulder.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that..." Freddy stated sternly.

Mangline giggled. She put her finger on Freddy's nose and pressed on it. A big honk sounded. Freddy pushed her hand away, blushing with embarrassment.

At that moment, Bonnie came in just in time to hear the funny noise. She tried not to laugh.  
>Freddy noticed her and that only made him blush even more. He angrily walked away.<p>

The dinner went okay.

They all talked with each other, an occasional request of passing a certain dish arose around the table.

Freddy insisted on carving the turkey, in spite of Frederick's offers.  
>Bonnie watched as he carefully sliced every piece and served it.<p>

She smiled, admiring his work.

Then, Freddy's ears perked up and he quickly looked outside. He held a smirk on his face as he did.

"Hold on." He said, putting down the knife and going to the front door.

Frederick grinned and proceeded to finish the carving of the turkey.

Chica moved the curtains of the windows and looked outside.  
>"... Hey, Bonnie... isn't that your...?"<p>

Bonnie got up and went to where Chica was.

Parked right next to the mailbox, was Bonnie's car.

"... yeah, that's my car. What's it doing here?" She questioned.

"Because I parked it there..." Came a voice that made Bonnie gasp. She held a hand to her mouth and turned around. She was all too familiar with whose voice that belonged to.

Bonnibell, T, Bunny. Bon-Bon for short.

She had baby blue fur, with white fur on her chest, mouth, ears and circling around her emerald green eyes. She had, somewhat, large eyelashes.

Everyone at the table looked at the new guest with confusion. Even Frederick stopped carving to examine her.  
>Freddy came behind her, grinning.<p>

"I called her up yesterday. When you told me about your cousin, I just... well..." Freddy scratched the back of his head, smiling.

Bon-Bon nodded, confirming what he said.  
>"I was getting worried about not getting any calls from you. When he called, it came out of the blue."<p>

Bonnie stood there. Not knowing what to say or do.

Freddy did this for her... And she didn't even consider asking him.

She went and hugged her cousin, tears fell from her eyes. She started sobbing softly.

Everyone in the room stayed silent. No one had the guts to ruin the moment, not even Foxy.

Freddy crossed his arms and smirked, proud that he was able to do this for Bonnie. But, he still wished she knew why he went through the trouble to do this just for her.

After a few minutes, Bonnie let go. She sniffed as she examined her cousin.  
>"I didn't think you missed me that much." Bon-Bon commented.<p>

Bonnie smiled. Her cousin was perky as ever.

Then, her smiled faded. She lightly pushed her cousin to the side and walked up to Freddy, whose smirk faded as he realized what was going on.

She looked at him, her eyes were still teary.  
>"... You d-did this... for me...?" She asked, silently and softly.<p>

Freddy blushed at the sight, for Bonnie looked too adorable to him right now.  
>He didn't respond at first.<p>

"... Thank you..." Bonnie said softly.

She tip-toed and kissed him on the cheek.

Freddy's eyes grew wide. The kiss burned on him.

It felt different than his dreams... this kiss felt... real.

Freddy blushed a shade of red and scratched the back of his head.  
>"It-It was nothing, Bonnie..." He chuckled, nervously.<p>

But, Bonnie wasn't finished. She pulled him into a hug, same as her cousin's.

Freddy looked back and forth at the rabbit and to the table.  
>He returned the hug, not knowing what else to do.<p>

Frederick gave him a thumbs up, making Freddy roll his eyes.

Bon-Bon held a hand over her heart, smiling warmly.

Chica, who sat next to Foxy, held him close.  
>Foxy smiled and kissed Chica on her forehead, making Chia giggle.<p>

Mangline...? Well... She smiled sweetly, loving every single bit of the sight.

Or so her smile said...

On the inside, something cracked. Just seeing Freddy hold the girl and not push her away made her feel, somewhat, insecure.

Her first emotion was fear and grief... Then, it came back, boiling with anger and determination.

That rabbit girl... Bonnie, was it? If she's going to play hard, I'll play hard.

* * *

><p>Whew... This took me a while to cook up... Literally.<p>

I have big ideas for Christmas (That already passed, New Year's is up next...) and that kept me from progressing any further on this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

Thank you all so much for Reviewing/Favoriting/Following and for just plain reading! That means YOU there! Yes, you! Reading this right now!

I appreciate that you took your time to read this story so far! Thank you so much!  
>If any of you want to do Fan art, that's totally fine! I'd love to see your work!<p>

I can't promise that I'll update faster... But, what I CAN promise is this: I will never walk away from this unfinished story. I will work on it until the end.

And, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from yours truly,  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

(PS: I won't be able to update until next year... Heh... Lousy joke, I know... Later!)


	10. Chapter 10

Happy New Years, everyone! RM27 back again!

Well, now with the Thanksgiving over and done with... it's time for THE CHRISTMAS CHAPTERS!

Some of you suggested a few ideas and I have taken a few into consideration.

In fact... If you can, you can all suggest some new ideas for the story. I can't promise if I'll use some of them, but I will consider each and every one.

"Kiwi" That sounds like a nice arrangement. With a new 2015 calender, I'll give a shot sometime. :)

"Guest #34" I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there'll be. I'm guessing somewhere less than 20. Who can really say right now?

And for all of you asking for me to hurry with the updates... I'm trying the fastest that I can, just please be patient.

Now then... ONWARD!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Right after Thanksgiving, they went back to their normal lives.<p>

Frederick left with the excuse saying he had "important" business to finish at his Workplace.  
>Also bringing Golden "Goldie" along with him.<p>

Mentioned in his note, he didn't want to get arrested for helping a patient escape.

But, he was leaving the house he had bought completely according to price nearby.  
>Mangline, Bon-Bon and Chia were all staying in the house for Thanksgiving. They had all decided to stay for a little while, seeing that the land was beautiful.<p>

Freddy just groaned and rubbed his forehead.

He had about enough time with Family to last him a decade...

Bon-Bon was over-joyed to stay with her cousin, although they seemed more like sisters.  
>She had decided to spend some more time there. She already finished with most of the courses in college, making the biggest nerd rage even more. Her excuse? That he spend most of his time Role playing than studying.<p>

Mangline decided to stay, not wanting to miss spending Christmas along with Foxy, even though Freddy was skeptical on her reason. Not wanting to get any further in the Vixen's business, Freddy just kept it to himself.

Speaking of Freddy... His feelings for Bonnie grew even more.  
>His heart would warm up at every thought, every single time he glanced. Her beauty would take him away, almost torturing him.<p>

But, he found himself also enjoying the feeling.

* * *

><p>The day right after Thanksgiving, they all went back to work.<p>

The morning went on, as it usually did. But, there were a few changes.  
>Since Foxy and Chica were official, Foxy would wake up early and help her make breakfast.<p>

Sometimes, he would be behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, watching her cook.  
>She'd reach an arm back and run her fingers slowly across his face, taking in every single moment of it.<p>

Bonnie had always walked into the kitchen with them like this. She'd leave them alone, they had their backs facing her, so they never really knew when she came in.  
>But, after every time she'd see them like that, the yearning in her heart became even stronger.<p>

She loved Freddy more than ever. With his prim, proper gentleman-like ways and his caring heart for his friends.

Freddy didn't leave as early as he always had, which had surprised Chica.

"Well... it's just, for once, I'd like to enjoy a breakfast with everyone." He said.

Chica just shook her head, completely knowing the real reason why he was doing this. But, she kept it a secret.

They would sit together at the table. Chica made a small figure of herself made of egg and a small figure of Foxy made of bacon, both holding each other, sitting on top of a pancake which was carved to look like a heart.

Foxy absolutely loved it and kissed her on her cheek as a sign of Thanks.  
>Chica blushed and continued to serve the plates.<p>

When it came to getting ready for work, everyone, but Freddy went.

He left to open the Diner. While everyone else would catch up a little later.

Once they were out, they went a few houses down and picked up Bon-Bon.

The cousins hugged each other a good morning and talked in the back-seat.  
>Foxy didn't really know what time it was until he reached for the radio controls...<p>

Off they went.

* * *

><p>They reached the Diner with a few minutes to spare. Bon-Bon enjoyed the entire ride. She cheered and asked if they could do that again some other time.<p>

Bonnie just held herself together and tried not to focus on her stomach.

They all set up their stations. Bon-Bon helped out Bonnie during the meantime.

Bon-Bon was setting up the table, when she noticed something on the ground.  
>Picking it up, she went over to Bonnie. Who was in the back room, getting her things for her job.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie." She called to the dark-ish room.

"Huh?" Bonnie came out, holding her notepad, pen and small binder with the words "Registry" written in bold, golden letters.

"Do you know whose is this?" She held out, all too familiar with Bonnie, a red bow-tie.

"O-Oh! That's mine!" She exclaimed and took it from Bon-Bon. "I guess it must've fallen off..." She chuckled nervously, putting her equipment down near the door.

Bonnie wrapped the bow-tie around the collar and tried to tie it.  
>Then, it struck her...<p>

She didn't really know how to tie a bow-tie.

Chica had usually done the tying for her, seeing as she always did it for Foxy.  
>But, Chica was busy in the kitchen, as far as Bonnie knew.<p>

She started panicking, fumbling with the tie. Freddy could come out any minute now and she wanted to look proper.

"Psst... Hey!" She called out to her Cousin as a last resort.

Bonnibell turned around to face her.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Can you help me with this?" She asked in a hurried whisper, her arms were behind her neck

"Oh, sure." She replied, walking over towards Bonnie's location. She stood behind her and attempted to tie the bow-tie.

Bonnie kept on the look-out. She was nervous about Freddy seeing her like this.

"Do you have it?" She asked, getting more anxious with every passing second.  
>"I'm trying."<p>

Bonnie grew even more nervous, Bon-Bon was taking a little longer than expected.  
>"You... you don't know how to do it either?" She asked, bracing for the expected answer.<p>

"... I thought I did. Guess I was wrong..." Bon-Bon admitted sadly.

Bonnie groaned and held a hand to her eyes.  
>"Why do you even need to wear this? Not like the Fred guy will fire you if you weren't wearing this." Bon-Bon questioned, inspecting the tie.<p>

"Well..." Bonnie blushed. Her real reason was so she could look presentable in front of Freddy. But, that was not what she was about to tell her own cousin... at least, not yet.

"I-I just want to look professional... that's all." She bluffed.

"You look professional enough, Bon." She replied, walking around Bonnie. "I mean... That purple vest really does make you look like you know what you're doing." She observed.

Bonnie felt she was going to burst into tears at the moment. She started losing her patience, which was something she didn't normally lose.

"But... I guess you're right... With just the vest, it looks a little dull." Bon-Bon held the tie up next to Bonnie, comparing it.

"Can you please..." Bonnie started, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She closed her eyes and held her hands up to keep herself in check. "... just help me?" She pleaded.

Bon-Bon inspected the tie, as she was trying to come up with the solution to this problem.

Right as Bonnie was about to snatch the tie away and go to the kitchen to look for Chica, another door opened.

Freddy.

Bonnie held her breath and hid her tie. Grabbing her notepad and pen quickly, she tried to make herself look as presentable as she could.  
>Even though the tie in her hand was nagging at her mind.<p>

Bon-Bon turned to see Freddy walking towards them. Her first thought was how he was dressed.

Pretty much the same as Bonnie... Except for the fact he was wearing dress pants instead of a brown skirt.  
>Then, something caught her attention.<p>

"Wait here... Let me go ask him if he'll help you." She said, smiling.

Bonnie stiffened when she heard what her cousin said.  
>She tried to signal that it was a bad idea, clenching her teeth.<p>

But, Bon-Bon ignored her and walked over to Freddy.

Freddy started his walked over to the Counter. He glanced at Bonnie once or twice, he thought she looked cute in her uniform.  
>But, he did notice she wasn't wearing her tie, which he thought was strange.<p>

Then, he noticed Bonnibell was coming up to him. He raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Hey, Freddy, you think you can help us out?" She said with a sweet smile.

He blinked and nodded.  
>"Sure. What do you need help with?" He asked.<p>

Bon-Bon looked back at Bonnie and back to Freddy. She pointed at his Bow-tie.  
>"The thing is... Bonnie needs help with her tie. You think you can tie it for her?" She replied, sweetly.<p>

Freddy felt his cheeks grow a hint of red. He glanced at Bonnie, who looked as if she was trying to make herself look invisible.

"A-Alright." He responded, walking over to Bonnie.

She continued with her face lowered and her eyes closed. She braced for the worst...

"... Bonnie... Hand me the, uh... tie." Freddy asked.  
>Bonnie handed it out, still not meeting his gaze.<p>

Freddy blushed as he thought on what he was going to do next. Bonnie was blushing for the same reason.

He went around her, holding the tie in both hands.  
>She didn't move an inch.<p>

"Can you... lower your ears, please?" Freddy asked as calmly as he could possible be. His heart was beating rapidly, he felt it woud burst.

Bonnie obeyed.

Once she lowered the ears, Freddy got the tie over her head and wrapped it around her neck.

She could feel his hands working on the tie. She looked down at the floor, letting her breath go.  
>"Is this... too tight or is it okay?" Freddy asked, nervously. Although, Bonnie couldn't tell why he was nervous.<p>

"N-No... it's fine..." She answered softly.

Freddy still couldn't believe he was doing this. He felt his cheeks grow warm and his hands almost slipped a few times with the tying.  
>He could smell the lavender shampoo off of Bonnie, which he thought, smelled nice.<p>

That's how they both stood. Bonnie held her hands together and continued looking at the floor. Freddy bit his lip as he tied here and there, wearing a firm expression on his face.

"There you go." He said, finally.

Bonnie moved the tie a few times to make sure it was put on tightly.  
>"Thank you..." She replied, almost to a whisper.<p>

Freddy went around to face her.  
>He lifted her head by her chin, so that he looked into her eyes. "You okay...? You didn't look alright when I walked in."<p>

Bonnie's eyes widened at what Freddy was doing at that very moment. She blinked rapidly and looked away.  
>"I'm... I'm fine..." She said quickly, lowering her ears to cover a part of her face.<p>

Freddy looked the rabbit in awe. She, indeed, was beautiful to him in every single way. He smiled, using a thumb to stroke her cheek.

She noticed and directed her attention back to Freddy. As she stared back into his deep blue eyes, she felt her knees shaking a little bit.

During that time, Foxy came out of the kitchen, whistling. Stopping the tune short once he got a good look at the scene before him.  
>Chica followed not too long after.<p>

They both examined both Freddy and Bonnie.

Chica felt she could squeal into fits of joy, just seeing them both in such a position.  
>Foxy smirked and placed a hand behind Chica, taking in what he saw.<p>

Chica couldn't help it any longer, she started to giggle, but tried to keep herself quiet.

They both heard it. They turned their heads slightly towards where Foxy and Chica were standing.

Freddy was the first one to react. He let go of Bonnie's chin and fixed his bow-tie, clearing his throat.

"Well, uh... I guess we really need to... g-get to work, huh?" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Foxy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.  
>"Aye..." He said.<p>

"Um... I'll go get my things..." Bonnie said, quietly.  
>"Aren't they already in place, Bon?" Chica asked, pointing at the stand near the door.<p>

Bonnie looked where Chica was pointing. Once she saw her mistake, she held a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh... Sorry."

Freddy nodded and picked up the money from Foxy, who was holding it out while leaning on the wall with an all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Foxy. Get back to... to work." Freddy ran hurriedly back to his office.

Bonnie just went back to her stand and tried not to think too much about what had happened.  
>Chica looked at Foxy and whispered something to him.<p>

Bonnie tried not to let that bother her...

After all... She had a job to do.

* * *

><p>There were few customers that day, thus, making it a slower day than usual.<br>Bonnie had hope it would be a busy day, so she could get her mind off of Freddy and her run-in earlier.

They went home, like no one's business.

Bonnie was relieved that Freddy didn't bring up the Bow-Tie incident. She really didn't want to remember how weak she felt under him, but she couldn't forget how firm his grip on the tie felt or how he touched her chin.

Those were things she probably wouldn't forget anytime soon.

The days that followed went on like so. Morning to Evening.  
>Nothing in particular happened.<p>

But, one day, Freddy gave them one day off. Which left Bonnie puzzled. Chica had no idea either.

Foxy got a call later that day and he, too, left. Not explaining where he was going.

Nobody knew until the next day, when they arrived at the Diner, all decorated for Christmas.  
>Bonnie stepped out of the car and examined the sight before them.<p>

Red lights circled around the logo of the restaurant. Yellow lights ran straight above the front doors.  
>Green and red lights were put together to look like a Christmas Wreath was put in between the logo and the line of lights.<p>

Freddy stood at the doors, smirking like he had won a contest.

"Well, lassies! This here is ol' Fazbear's Diner, ready for the Holiday seasons!" Foxy announced, gesturing his arms towards the Diner, showing off.

"Oh, Foxy, it's beautiful!" Chica cried and threw her arms around Foxy's neck.

"Aww, well... It be nothing, Lass." Foxy blushed, trying to keep himself from falling to the snow.

Bonnie smiled in wonder and awe. Freddy walked over to her and examined the sight, with his hands in his pocket.  
>"It's so... so..." Bonnie started, trying to find the words.<p>

"... I know." Freddy replied, smiling, before she could finish.

"You did all this?" She held a hand to her mouth, hiding her blush.

"Not all of it. Foxy helped out." Freddy glanced at her, smirking.

"Aye, thanks for not leaving ol' Foxy out, Freddy." Foxy laughed.

Freddy rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment.

Tomorrow, they were to open the Diner, welcoming guests with a free cup of hot chocolate.

Which was the Diner's special for that time of year.

* * *

><p>There eventually came a day where Bon-Bon suggested they get some shopping done for Christmas at the local mall.<br>Chica and Chia clapped excitingly at the idea. Bonnie decided it was a good idea.

With 4 girls against 2 guys... well... maybe one, since Foxy agreed along with Chica.

They were all going to the Mall.

Once they had arrived, they parked in the large lot. Freddy stepped out of his driver-side door and got a look at the large store that stood graciously before them.

Of course, he couldn't exactly recall what a Mall looked like. Only that he knew it was a large store with several smaller stores within it.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" He heard a voice call out. Turning his head towards the direction of the voice, Freddy realized it was Bon-Bon who had spoken.

Bonnie later came beside her.  
>"I guess so." She calmly replied, smiling.<p>

Freddy smirked at Bonnie. He could feel his heart practically flutter that very moment, viewing the beautiful woman not too far from where he stood.

"Let's go!" Chia called out, already walking ahead of them.

"Right." Freddy corrected himself, locking the van and closing his door.

With his hands in his pockets, Freddy walked slowly behind the group.  
>Foxy wrapped an arm around Chica. Whispering a few things to her, making her giggle.<p>

But, Freddy's eyes were fixed on Bonnie, who was talking with Chia and Bon-Bon.

He watched her, smirking as he did. From the way her ears moved depending on her emotion, to how she walked. Although, he did blush a bit when he noticed her tail.  
>Pushing his mind off of the subject, he entered the store.<p>

The entire place was crowded. Guessing that everyone else had the same idea to go Christmas shopping, they managed their way through.

There were lights, people in costumes and Christmas decorations all over the place.  
>A huge Christmas tree that looked like it was 18 feet tall, almost touching the roof, was the big part of the whole scene.<p>

Walking up to it, the group examined it with awe.

"It's so beautiful!" Chica exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Aye... I've never seen such a huge tree in me whole life..." Foxy's eyes were wide, his mouth nearly dropping.

Bon-Bon loved the sight of the tree. Everyone did.  
>But, using her observant eye, she spied something that pretty much stood out.<p>

She wasn't that dumb either. She noticed how Bonnie acted whenever Freddy was around, which was more than enough times in a day.  
>Smiling, she nudged at Bonnie, motioning her to look somewhere.<p>

Bonnie turned her attention to where her cousin was pointing, what she saw, was a Mistletoe.  
>She blushed a bright pink.<p>

As the legend goes, whoever kisses under the Mistletoe will have good luck.  
>Having absolutely no idea on why Bon-Bon would motion her to look at something like that.<p>

"... so...?" Bonnie nervously replied, trying not to let the thought of the Mistletoe bother her.

Bon-Bon just shrugged.  
>"Oh, nothing. I just thought it looked cute." Smiling sweetly, she walked off.<p>

"H-Hey!" Bonnie called out, running after Bon-Bon.

Chia took notice of what was going on and followed after Bonnie. "W-Wait up! I'm coming too!" She called out.

Chica watched her friends leave. Foxy released his arm around Chica.  
>"Go on and join them, Lass." He whispered.<p>

Chica looked back at the Fox's golden eyes.  
>"You... You sure?" She asked, concerned.<p>

"Yeah, it be fine with me. Besides... Me and Freddy need to talk for a bit." He gestured at the bear, who was watching the other group leave.

Chica nodded, understanding what he meant.  
>"Okay... I'll be back." She kissed him and left to join her sister and the others.<p>

Foxy sighed, smiling.

* * *

><p>While the women went shopping, Freddy and Foxy went for a small walk around the Mall. They didn't go into any store, buy anything nor were they even paying attention to those around them.<p>

They walked in silence for a while. Foxy was waiting for Freddy to say something.

Which he did not.

"So... eh... Freddy?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Hmm?"

"Are you... going to, eh... teach me how to-"

Freddy stopped and entered a store, leaving Foxy confused to no end. He took a few steps back and realized it was a store that sold formal items. Things like suits and fancy tablecloths.

He blinked once, maybe twice, before entering in himself.

The entire place was decorated with anything that would describe as "Fancy and Formal"

Foxy took in all that he saw. Walking slowly, his eyes were widened in awe, his mouth parted somewhat.  
>Eventually, he saw Freddy at the front desk, talking with the secretary.<p>

She nodded and went around until she was at the front of the desk.

Foxy was confused at what was going on. But, he continued to walk slowly.

"Welcome, Foxy." Freddy greeted.  
>Foxy, almost, felt obligated to roll his eyes. But, he wanted to know where Freddy was going with all this.<p>

"Have a seat." Freddy gesture to a chair that Foxy hadn't noticed before. But, he obeyed.

Sitting down, he noticed the women that was at the desk, was writing something on a large notepad.

Foxy felt some sweat dropped running down his face. He tugged a bit at his collar, getting intimidated and nervous by what was going on.  
>And the fact that the lights went dim until only the light that lit over the front desk was the only source of light.<p>

"Now then..." Freddy adjusted his shirt, which today was casual. "You wish to know how to please women instead of impressing?" He asked, keeping his gaze on the nervous Fox.

Foxy had absolutely no idea what he was suppose to say. It suddenly felt like High School all over again. He nodded, to show he understood... or at least understood half of what was going on.

"Perfect. Now... I want you to listen very carefully at what I have to say and what I tell you to do. Understand?"

The Foxy nodded, tugging at his collar.

"Then... we shall begin..."

* * *

><p>The women shopped until they nearly dropped.<p>

Freddy had left Chica with his card and instructed her to use only a certain amount.

So far... They had lights, ornaments and a few sweaters for the season.

It was Chia who decided to shop for a few clothes. Chica agreed with her little sister, saying that she wanted to look nice for her first date with Foxy.

They were off to a nearby department store. Most of the shopping was done by Chica, Chia and Bon-Bon.  
>Bonnie, however, was just looking around the store. Trying on a few things here and there.<p>

And when they weren't shopping, Chia brought them all to the dressing room so Chica could put on a few dresses.

First one was an orange dress that looked a little too vintage.  
>Then, a pink one that felt too revealing for Chica. So, they had to pick a different one.<p>

While Chica was trying on a few more, Chia stayed near the dressing rooms. Staying as Chica's support.  
>Bon-Bon and Bonnie were stuck with looking for a different dress that could possibly fit Chica's figure and would be just perfect.<p>

While Bonnie was going through the clothes, she was reminded of the times she had in High school and College.

She was a dorky girl. She wore glasses those days because she couldn't really afford contact lenses.  
>Never really a person with a sense of style, she wore a thick purple sweater and black jeans. Her hair wasn't in a certain style, she just left it how it was.<p>

Memories after Memories came flooding back. The biggest one being when she was getting ready for Prom.  
>She wore a dark purple dress that seemed pretty old.<p>

All she did while other people were dancing was sit at a table and watched the other dancers.  
>She left early, trying to console herself with ice cream...<p>

Tears almost threatened to fill her eyes. But, she held them back, not wanting to attract attention.  
>Bonnie searched through racks of dresses until a voice rang clear through the air.<br>"Hey! It's you!"

Bonnie blinked in confusion and looked up. On the other side of the clothes rack, was Mangline.  
>"Bonnie, right?" She asked, strangely cheerful.<p>

"Um... yeah. That's my name." Bonnie chuckled nervously.

Mangline went around the isle of clothes to reach Bonnie. Pulling her into a hug, which made Bonnie feel a bit unsettled at the Vixen's way of greeting her.  
>"It's been a while, girl! How are you?"<p>

Bonnie was never used to this kind of vocabulary. It almost reminded her of the dreaded popular girls back in school.

Thank goodness, those days were over.

"I'm... I'm fine, thank you." She replied, quietly.

Mangline's smile faded.  
>"Something wrong, sweetie? You can tell me."<p>

"No... No, nothing's wrong. Thank you." Bonnie put on a smile to try to show that it was true, even if it wasn't.

"Well, if you say so, Bonnie!" She, almost instantly, was back to her normal cheery self. "So... Whatcha doing?"

"T-Trying to look for a dress for Chica." Bonnie replied, searching for a perfect dress.

"Really? How about I help?"

Bonnie didn't need to answer, as Mangline was already searching through the dresses pretty quickly.

Even so, she couldn't deny that Mangline was a beautiful Vixen. That any guy would be lucky to have her...

... even Freddy...

The thought never occurred to her that Freddy might like someone else. But, once it did, it made her feel a little upset.  
>She put the thought away for a while.<p>

"So... How do you know Freddy?" Mangline asked out of the blue.

This question shocked Bonnie. It was almost like Mangline read her thoughts. Attempting to remain calm, Bonnie answered.  
>"Well, I... I didn't at first."<p>

She could have sworn Mangline's ears perked up a little bit.  
>"So, you're both total strangers?" She directed her attention to the rabbit.<p>

"Not... Not really anymore. I've gotten to know him more" Bonnie said, quietly.

"Oh, I'd be careful if I were you." Mangline answered. Not looking at Bonnie.

But, this caught Bonnie's attention.  
>"Wh-what do you mean?" She looked at the Vixen with a look of concern.<p>

"It's nothing, really. It's just that an incident happened with Freddy a LONG time ago. I actually knew him during that time."  
>Mangline continued searching through the dresses, like the topic didn't bother her.<p>

Bonnie was scared, but she had to ask...  
>"What incident?"<p>

Mangline shrugged.  
>"He just bit someone. Really hard too. Heard the person lost his frontal lobe or something."<p>

All of Bonnie's world started sinking when she heard those words. Freddy? Hurt someone? She couldn't believe it.

"Why d-did he-?"

"Don't know... The guy was being a jerk and drove Freddy right off his top. Word of advice: Never get him mad."

Mangline let that sink in. She let a secret smirk rise, knowing that she placed those thoughts into that rabbit. She probably might think of Freddy differently now.

"Well, I have to get going. I just remembered I was suppose to meet up with Foxy. See ya!" With that, she left.

Bonnie didn't answer. She was thinking over what Mangline had just told her. She sat down on a nearby stool with mirrors on the side of it, pondering.  
>Was it true? What she said?<p>

She sat there, alone in her thoughts. The crowd that surrounded her suddenly faded away, until it seemed like she was alone in the whole department store.

"Hey, Bonnie! Come on, we found the perfect dress for Chica! What are you doing all the way over here?" Bon-Bon had arrived, seeming oblivious to how Bonnie looked. Not that Bonnie would've cared to tell her cousin about her encounter with Mangline.

Bonnie looked away from her chirpy cousin. "Um... Bon-Bon? Do you mind if I... I took a walk around the store?"

Bon-Bon's smiled dropped. She never really saw her cousin like this.  
>"Why? What's wrong?"<p>

Bonnie turned to face Bon-Bon, wearing a fake smile.  
>"Nothing. It's just... I can't really stand being around so many clothes. I'll be back, okay?"<p>

"Okay..." Bon-Bon replied, uncertain.

Bonnie quickly hurried out of the store, not even looking back. She blinked away her tears, knowing that she couldn't tell Bon-Bon about things like this.

At least... not yet.

* * *

><p>Freddy and Foxy walked out of the formal store and took a small walk.<p>

"I hope you were paying attention to everything I showed you, Foxy. I will not be able to do this again." Freddy fixed on his coat.

"Yeah, no! I payed attention to everything!" Foxy couldn't exactly remember half of the things he was taught in there, but he didn't want to get on Freddy's bad side.

"Good." Freddy nodded and with that, they walked in silence.

There were less people in the Mall now, considering it was getting late. Freddy figured they should get home too.

As he walked he looked to his right and noticed that Foxy was no longer next to him.  
>He stopped and looked back. No sign of the Fox.<p>

He scratched his head in confusion. If Foxy left, he would have said something. Then again, he didn't really get Foxy.

So, Freddy continued walking, glancing on the decorations as he did.  
>He didn't know when he would run into the women or Foxy again, but standing around wasn't going to do him any good.<p>

After a while of walking, he noticed a familiar person in the crowd. The purple fur gave it away.

"Bonnie...?" He whispered.

Yeah, it was Bonnie alright.

But, what was she doing out here?

* * *

><p>Bonnie didn't know how long she had been walking aimlessly through the Mall. She didn't pay any attention to the people around her.<br>She held her hands together, thinking again on Mangline's words.

It was almost impossible to see Freddy do something like biting someone... it was an accident, right?

As she was deep into her thoughts, she felt a tug on her sweater.  
>Looking from where it came from, she noticed a little boy.<p>

He was a chubby child, wearing a beanie, a red and blue striped shirt with blue jeans and brown clodhoppers. He had periwinkle blue eyes with chocolate brown hair.

"Miss? Can... can you help me?" He asked, still tugging at her sweater.

Bonnie examined the little boy. She got down on her knee, to level herself to him.  
>"O-Okay. What do you need help with?"<p>

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed her hand and led her somewhere.

Bonnie had no idea what she was helping this strange boy with, but he needed help and he thought of her well enough to do it.

They walked for a while. Eventually, they stopped. The boy pointed at a balloon that was caught on one of the decorations.  
>"My balloon is stuck up there. I can't reach..." He looked back at Bonnie, waiting for her answer.<p>

She glanced at the boy's eyes. They reminded her of Freddy, just the color blue. Looked back at the balloon and back at the boy.

The balloon was yellow and red striped and it was pretty high up.

Putting on a determined looked, Bonnie thought about how she could get it. She looked around, trying to find something to help her reach it.

Finding a small chair, she quickly grabbed that and hopped onto it. Bonnie reached for the balloon, but it was almost in her reach. She stood on her tip-toes and was so close to reaching it.  
>The boy held his hands together, praying that she would be able to get it.<p>

Bonnie made a successful grab. She smiled, victoriously. "Got it!"  
>The boy cheered for joy. He jumped, pumping his fists in the air.<p>

She got down from the chair and handed the balloon to the boy.  
>"There you go. Don't lose it again, okay?"<p>

"Okay! Thanks!" The boy nodded and quickly ran off in some direction.  
>Bonnie watched that boy until he faded in with the crowd.<p>

She sighed, smiling at what she had been able to do. It made her feel good.

"It was nice. What you did there."

The voiced scared Bonnie. She turned, seeing Freddy.  
>"F-Freddy...!"<p>

Freddy didn't say anything. He just smiled.  
>Having witnessed the whole thing from afar, Freddy saw how kind Bonnie was. Doing nothing, but fueling his love for her even more.<p>

"Um..." Bonnie tried to think of something to say. Coming up with nothing, she started walking away.

Freddy arched an eyebrow in confusion. He walked after her and caught her arm.  
>"Hey. You okay, Bonnie?"<p>

She blushed, feeling his hand. Bonnie stopped walking, but didn't turn to face Freddy.  
>"I'm... I'm fine." She tried to push away.<p>

"I can tell you're not... You can tell me what's wrong." Freddy almost stuttered, getting used to being in Bonnie's presence had helped his nervousness a little.

Bonnie turned to face him. Freddy wore a face of concern. His blue eyes pierced through her, making her heart beat than ever.

"I... I heard about your... bite incident..." She replied, sadly. She looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Freddy grew confused.  
>"What bite incident..." He trailed off. It occurred to him what she was talking about.<p>

"You... bit someone... did you?" Bonnie looked up at Freddy with honest eyes, begging to know the truth.

"No... I didn't. I never had." Freddy replied, not able to guess how Bonnie even found out about the incident that...

Bonnie's eyes widened. "What...?"

"Here... let me explain it to you..." Freddy started.

* * *

><p>It was an incident of long ago. Freddy was in his 4th year in High School.<p>

Everyone sat at the cafeteria, eating whatever they had either brought with them, or what they bought from the school.

Freddy sat at a table by himself, as he always did. He was a football player that year and a pretty popular one too. But, he didn't care for the attention nor did he acknowledge his "Fans"

As the story went, right after lunch, some fan of his wanted an autograph. They were so persistent, they wouldn't leave Freddy alone.  
>He eventually argued with the person until he did the unthinkable.<p>

Or that was how one part of the story went...

Another was that a guy was hitting on Mangline, who was Freddy's girlfriend at the time.  
>Freddy fought the guy and the bite was unintentional.<p>

But, then there was the argument that Freddy and Mangline broke up a few days before the incident.

A lot of evidence found there pointed to Freddy. Since there was no eye-witness or any sighting of what really happened, the case was dropped on the argument that there was really no motive.  
>The mystery was never solved and Freddy was found innocent.<p>

But, with all the commotion going on around the School, they had him transferred to a different High school.

* * *

><p>As Freddy explained the story, they slowly walked.<br>Bonnie listened on every word with intensity.

"... That was how it happened." Freddy finished.

They stopped walking. Bonnie held a hand to her mouth, not knowing what to say.

"I'm... I'm so s-sorry, Freddy..."

"No, it's fine. It was a long time ago, I'm just glad I got to talk about it with you." Freddy smiled, showing what he told was the truth.

Bonnie nearly melted under his smile. She turned to face him, holding her hands together.  
>"Me too..." She said, almost barely above a whisper.<p>

They stood there, gazing into each other's eyes for a short time. Until Bonnie looked down at the floor, shyly. Letting one foot trailing along the floor.

Freddy scratch the back of his head, not knowing what he should be doing or what he should say next.

Then, they heard giggles.

Both of them turned their heads at the same time to the source of the laughing.

Bon-Bon, Chia, Foxy and Chica. Chica pointed above Freddy and Bonnie, holding a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

Freddy looked up, Bonnie followed soon thereafter.

There, in all it's glory, was the Mistletoe.

Freddy blushed, remembering the tradition. Bonnie attempted to cover her blush, looking away. Her heart was beating so quickly.

Eventually, both of them looked at each other in the eye. Both of them knew it was now or never.  
>Bonnie bit her lip, Freddy tapped his foot nervously.<p>

It was the perfect scene for the two. Just perfect.

They both started to lean in, ready for the kiss.  
>Bonnie closed her eyes, not able to take the intensity of the moment. She was blushing a bright red.<br>Freddy, himself, was red too. He almost hesitated a few times.

Closer and closer... Their lips were inches away from touching.

Then, cracking was heard. They both stopped and looked up.  
>One of the decorations was giving away, it started to fall.<p>

Freddy grabbed Bonnie and got them away from the danger.  
>The decoration fell, destroying the Mistletoe. It was a pretty heavy one, causing a crack on the floor and a rumble around the Mall<p>

Some people started to panic, not realizing what was going on.  
>Chica, Chia, Bon-Bon and Foxy didn't notice the decoration that was seemingly loose.<p>

A crowd of people almost separated the two groups. People were yelling, trying to get away from the site.  
>It wasn't until the police arrived that things began to clear up.<p>

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Not too far from the Mall, was Mangline. She ran until she couldn't run anymore.<br>She got into her car and drove away from the parking lot.

Tears fell from her eyes.  
>She had taken Foxy away from Freddy so they could enjoy a small treat from a snack bar.<p>

Afterwards, she followed slowly behind Foxy as he tried to look for Freddy. Later, he had found the girls. They said Bonnie had left them.

So, the search for the two began.

Not that Mangline cared.

But, when they all saw Freddy and Bonnie under that Mistletoe.

Suddenly, her heart broke into a million pieces, seeing Freddy close to Bonnie like that.  
>She started to breath heavily, looking for a way to stop them.<p>

Eventually, she saw a trail of lights going high up, over a small Santa statue that was directly above them.  
>She wasted no time going over and pulling the light cord as hard as she could.<p>

Once she saw that it was falling over, she ran. Never stopping until she reached her car.

How could Freddy do this? To her?  
>Why didn't he want her back? Why couldn't it be like before?<p>

Tears continued to stream down her face.

Anger boiled within Mangline. She was starting to hate Bonnie.  
>What did he see in her that was different?<p>

What did she have that she didn't?

It didn't matter. She pressed on the gas pedal, making the car go faster.

This was one war she couldn't lose. She had to win at all costs.

What war, you ask?  
>The War for Freddy's affection.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you all for staying with me on this.<p>

I am SUPER sorry that this was late! So many things had happened to me and they were preventing me from finishing this chapter.

Don't worry! The updates will be faster than this one! (Hopefully...)

Thank you all for much for reviewing/favoriting/following and just plain reading! It doesn't matter who you are, reading this right now, I just want to say... I appreciate that you took your time to read this story up until this point!

THANK YOU!

I'm also available on Steam. I enjoy a few games.  
>Same name, never changing.<p>

If you all want, you can message me anytime and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!

And, as always, I will see you all in the next chapter!  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again! RM27 is back as always!  
>And is late again...! The guilt... Why...?<p>

Anyway, here's chapter 11. We're not too far from the confession now! I know you all have been waiting for the moment when they would finally be together, just as I have.

"Winter Lover" I appreciate your support! Thank you! May you keep helping other people who need it!

As for everyone waiting for this chapter! Wait no longer! It is here!  
>Also, there'll be a song later in this chapter. It's "Can't help falling in love"<p>

This one, I prefer. The A-Teens version of the song.  
>But, I got some complaints of the original one being better so... if you wish to hear the original by Elvis Presley, that's fine by me.<p>

(Due to some issues, I will say this only once... I do not own the songs or their lyrics. The original and it's lyrics belongs to Elvis Presley and the re-done version, my favorite, belongs to A-Teens.)

I'm so going to get hated for this...  
>Let's not waste any more time! Let's go!<p>

Forward and beyond!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Long after the incident at the Mall, they all eventually walked out of the police station.<p>

The bright morning sun made Foxy yelp in surprise, making him fall back.  
>He was the most tired one of all.<p>

Upon seeing this, Freddy stated he would drive them home.

After Bonnie drooped a few times in the van, Freddy told her it was okay if she slept.  
>She hesitated at first, but being so tired, she leaned back and sleep came over her immediately.<p>

Chica yawned and snuggled close to Foxy, who was out cold.  
>While Chia rested on Bon-Bon's shoulder, Bon-Bon was leaned back.<p>

Basically... everyone, but Freddy, was asleep.

But, before we continue, let's look back on that night.

After the panic in the crowd settled down, the authorities told them they would have to be questioned.  
>Nothing too bad, they just wanted to know what had happened.<p>

It would've been alright, if the questioning didn't take all night.  
>The girls and the guys were split into separate detention cells.<br>Foxy started to protest at this, until Freddy quickly placed a hand over Foxy's mouth, shutting him up.

"Do not say a word or we're in more trouble than right now." Freddy quickly whispered, his teeth showing.

Foxy stared, wide-eyed, at the bear.  
>He made a thumbs-up at the guard, trying to signal that there was no problem here.<br>Satisfied, the guard nodded and went off.

The cells were pretty clean, much to Chica's expectations of all jails being dirty with rats and rotting food.

"I still can't get over it..." She said, running her index finger across the wall.

"I think it's a safety regulation or something..." Bon-Bon observed.

Chica sighed. "I just wish Foxy and I didn't have to be separated..." She lowered her eyes in sadness.  
>"Well... It's only for tonight, Sis. Soon, we'll all get out of here and you can go to him." Chia grabbed Chica's hand, smiling.<p>

"After all... True love always finds a way."

Chica looked like she was going to burst into tears. She hugged her little sister tightly.  
>"Thank you..." She said, nearly sobbing.<p>

Bonnie couldn't help, but watch the two sisters with a look of concern.  
>But, it wasn't because of the fact of her and her relationship with her cousin. But, more of what Chia had said...<p>

"True love will always find a way...?" She silently repeated those words.

"Huh...? Did you say something?" Bon-Bon turned her head towards Bonnie, ears perked up.

"Wh-What? No... Nothing." Bonnie put on a fake smile, trying not too look too suspicious.  
>She hadn't forgotten the Mistletoe thing with Freddy, not by a long shot, seeing it was an hour ago.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed.<p>

Foxy and Freddy hadn't uttered a word since being placed in their cell. They both sat on the floor, each on the opposite side of each other.

Freddy crossed his arms and had his eyes closed.  
>He seemed to be in deep thought, so Foxy didn't dare disturb him.<p>

A knocking on the bars of the cell got both of their attention.  
>"We're going to have to question the first witness..." A security woman, well into her 30s, opened the door.<p>

Freddy got up, watching Foxy to make sure he didn't do anything stupid such as bolt out while the door was open.

"My, my... you sure are a handsome gentleman. Mind if I have your name, sweetie?"

Bonnie overheard this and went to the bars of their cell, Chica noticed and eventually followed.

Freddy didn't pay any attention to what the woman said.  
>"Just bring me to the questioning room." He stated sternly.<p>

"Sure thing." She replied, flirtatious. Bonnie could have sworn she winked even. "Right this way..." The woman gestured and led him to another place.

Bonnie didn't know what she was feeling. It almost felt like a cross between yearning and... and...

"Bon? You okay?" Chica asked, examining her friend.  
>Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Chica.<p>

A part of her wanted to bluff and say she was okay.  
>But, it directly blocked this burden on her heart that she loved Freddy and no one else knew.<p>

She didn't say anything.

Bon-Bon saw her chance and walked up to the two.  
>"No... She has something she wants to tell us." She said, wearing a sinister smirk.<p>

Now, even Chia was interested. They all stood in front of Bonnie, nearly surrounding her.

"Well? Do want to tell us?" Bon-Bon pressed.

Bonnie could feel her confidence slowly losing itself by the second. She was being ganged up on and she didn't feel comfortable.  
>"T-Tell you about what? I don't kn-know... what you're talking 'bout..." She attempted to bluff, even though her heart was beating rapidly and loudly.<p>

Chica was growing more concerned, laying a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.  
>"Bonnie... are you...?"<p>

Bon-Bon crossed her arms, wearing a know-it-all grin.  
>"It involves a certain someone, doesn't it?"<p>

This made Bonnie's entire world crack. She began to feel paranoid.

"Um... it... it..."

"Just say it already, Bonnie... Freddy's not here." Bon-Bon cut her off.  
>She had no idea why she was doing this right now, but she couldn't let her cousin keep it a secret for too long.<p>

Upon hearing the bear's name, Chica connected the dots.

"Wait... Bonnie... Do you..." Chica motioned with her fingers. "... have a crush on Freddy...?"  
>Silence fell on the room, even the sound of the night outside could be heard.<p>

Bonnie didn't say anything at first. She just looked down at the floor, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Maybe this was the moment she had been waiting for... to tell someone about this before it became too big for her to keep a secret any longer.

Everyone stayed silent. Even Foxy, who happened to overhear the conversation going on.  
>It seemed like an eternity for Bonnie and everyone else.<p>

Just waiting for the answer from Bonnie.

"No..." She said quietly.

Chica twitched. Her spirits sank... Was hoping for a 'Yes' too much?  
>Bon-Bon placed a hand on Chica's shoulder, knowing Bonnie wasn't done yet.<p>

"... wait for it..." She whispered.

Chica looked up at Bon-Bon and turned her attention back to the red-faced rabbit.

Bonnie held her arms together, finding the right words to say.

"...I... I... I love him..." She finally said.

The silence that filled the room was so heavy, it could be felt.

Bonnie felt light. But, knowing she had finally gotten rid of the burden that held her down, she also felt... glad.

Chica held her fists to her face, wearing the goofiest smile on her face and looking like she was about to explode any second. Chia held her older sister down in an attempt to keep her calm, but it was in vain.

Not being able to hold it any longer, she screamed.

The only problem with it was that it was so loud, most of the staff in the station came running to see what was going on.

No one said a word. Not even Chica, who didn't seem to notice how alert the staff was, she went and hugged Bonnie tightly.

Seeing all the officers and clerks come rushing to the cells made Bonnie's blush even stronger. And with Chica's hold on her, she fainted.  
>They laid Bonnie down so she could get some rest.<p>

She did have a long day after all.

Chica giggled.  
>She couldn't keep her excitement to herself.<p>

Foxy held his hand out and made a thumbs-up, showing he heard it all too and he knew.  
>Chica walked over and grabbed his hand, still excited.<p>

"Can you believe this? Fred and Bon. Almost like they were made for each other." She said, in a poorly hushed whisper.

"I can, Lass. Same as us." Foxy replied.

That was how they both stayed for a while. Both Foxy and Chica had one arm out their bars and held each other's hand.

"I love ye, Lass." Foxy spoke up after a while.

"I love you too, Foxy." Chica replied, blushing.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Freddy returned.<p>

Foxy was on the bringe of sleeping, but suddenly shot up when he heard footsteps. He let go of Chica's hand  
>"That'll be all, Hon." The same security woman.<p>

Freddy didn't reply, not wanting to encourage the woman any further, he entered the cell.

Foxy arched his eyebrows, keeping a close on this guard.  
>He remembered Bonnie's confession earlier and he didn't want this woman to mess with what was to be.<p>

"So... Hey, Hon. How about I do you a favor?" She placed a hand on her hip, smirking.

Freddy turned around, his attention was caught.

"How about I let you out right now, free of charge? Hmm? What do you say...?" She winked.

Foxy had enough of this woman's nonsense. Before Freddy could reply, he barged in.  
>"Hey, Lady. How about ye do yer job?"<p>

Freddy and the guard had turned their attention to Foxy.  
>The mood on the woman went from flirty to ticked in record time.<p>

"Excuse me?" She shot back.

"Yeah, ye heard me." He got up and walked up to the guard.

Chica came to the bars of her cell to see what Foxy was up to. Foxy looked back at Chica and winked, signaling that he knew what he was doing.

"So, how about ye stop with the flirting and just take ol' Foxy to the interrogation chambers?"

Freddy turned around in embarrassment, covering his face.

The guard looked at Foxy in the eye.  
>She wore a furious look on her face, grabbing him by his collar.<p>

"You. Can't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." She stated, putting weight on each word.

"Oh, I can't. But, yer superiors can."

She grumbled and pushed Foxy towards the question room.  
>"Keep moving." She commanded.<p>

Freddy sighed and sat down on the floor to get some rest.

Everyone, but Bonnie, had gone in for questioning.  
>By the end of it, the police decided there wasn't much evidence that someone had intentionally pulled down the decoration.<p>

So, they just called it an "accident" and let them all go.

* * *

><p>They all finally got out at 6:30 in the morning.<p>

The same guard woman started to ask Freddy for his number.  
>Chica, Bon-Bon and Chia pulled everyone else out of there before Freddy could respond.<p>

Which brings them back to now...

Freddy felt his eyelids getting heavy. He knew they would have to close the Diner today, seeing no one was fit to work with their current condition.

He glanced at Bonnie a few times, taking a note of how adorable she looked when she was sleepy.  
>She constantly drooped and was rudely awakened every time her head fell to a certain level.<p>

Then, she'd fall back to sleep.

Freddy took the chance to look in his rear-view mirror.  
>Everyone was sleeping.<p>

He smiled.

Pulling into their drive-way and turning off the engine, Freddy looked back at Bonnie.  
>Again, he questioned himself...<p>

Why did he love her?

Or at least, he could call it love.  
>He recalled back at the station, they used a lie detector on him and he received 4 negatives when he started talking about the Mistletoe thing with Bonnie.<p>

He was so close to kissing Bonnie. Really close. He blushed, even at the thought of it.  
>Looking back, he also remembered asking them if they could leave Bonnie out of the questioning. He knew how easily intimidated she could be.<p>

Resting his head back, Freddy smiled.

Today would probably be a long day for them all.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were a breeze.<p>

They started decorating the house, putting up some lights outside and setting up the Tree.  
>Freddy insisted they would only use one colored lights for out front. So, outside was decorated with white lights.<p>

Finding the perfect tree was difficult. It took an hour of tree searching, but when they all laid eyes on that one tree that seemed to stand out from all the rest, they all knew they had found what they were searching for.

After strapping it to the top of the van, they drove the whole trip back. It started to snow and Freddy turned on the radio to hear any report on the weather, only to be met with Christmas songs.

By Chia and Chica's request, they left it on that station.  
>The entire van sung until they got home.<p>

Foxy and Freddy unstrapped the tree and had to carry it to the living room on their shoulders.  
>Once they set down the tree, Chica and Chia walked in with the ornaments.<p>

Chica gave all of them to Freddy and Bonnie and gave them "The Honor" of decorating the tree.  
>This, of course, was part of her secret plan.<p>

She rushed everyone out of the living room, leaving only Freddy and Bonnie.  
>While decorating, both of them stole glances at each other, their eyes meeting occasionally.<p>

They both wanted to tell the other about their love for the other so badly, it tortured both of them.  
>But, they weren't sure if it would be the right thing to just go out and say it. Not without some sense that it'd be the right time.<p>

Once they were done, Freddy handed Bonnie the two plugs to light up the tree.  
>She brightened up at the same time the tree did.<p>

Bonnie loved it, wearing a warm smile that Freddy came to love.

* * *

><p>During those days, Freddy had Foxy review some details that he had taught him back at the Mall.<br>From holding a wine glass formally, how to address the woman respectfully, how to be prim and proper, so on and so forth.

Foxy tried his best to pay attention, he grew nervous under the intensity of each time Freddy did this.

But, he knew it would be worth it.

Eventually, a date was planned. December 20th.

The place was also done. Fazbear's Diner. (There weren't many places to go.)

Chica was told of the plans and was over-joyed.  
>The days dragged on and on until the night of the date finally arrived.<p>

Freddy paced back and forth in front of Foxy's room, waiting patiently for the Foxy to finish putting on the one suit that fit him.  
>Getting fed up, he knocked several times.<p>

"Cool yerself, Freddy, I be almost done!" was the reply from the other side of the door.

Freddy sighed and waited.  
>"What time is the dinner...?" He asked, trying to stall his patience.<p>

From the other side of the door, Foxy rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what Freddy was doing.  
>"7:00 PM" He answered.<p>

"And what time do you arrive...?" Freddy shot back, almost immediately.

Foxy thought before he answered.  
>"I arrive at 6:45. Check with the staff and their arrangements, make sure everything be ship-shape. If it isn't, I be flexible around it and focus on the Lady. Nothing matters, but the lady."<p>

Freddy didn't answer, which made Foxy nervous that he didn't get the answer right.

"... F-Freddy?" He fixed his tie and exited the room.

There was Freddy, sitting on the head of the couch. He smirked, holding two glasses filled with wine.  
>"You're ready." He merely stated.<p>

Foxy's eyes widened. Did he hear that right...?  
>"Wha- Really?!" He replied, dumbfounded.<p>

"Yes." Freddy held out a wine glass, which Foxy took, and raised his own. "Congratulations. You graduate."

"I... I really passed it?"

"Yes, you did."

"I... I did?"

Freddy's eyebrows dropped.  
>"Foxy, where is this going?"<p>

"What? No, NO! Nowhere, Freddy! I just... I guess... I..." Foxy trailed off, not being able to place together the words.

Freddy took a sip, waiting for Foxy to speak.  
>"Well...?"<p>

"I guess... I just felt like I've... I've never accomplished anything in me life and... this... this is something for me to-"

Freddy cut Foxy off, pointing at his watch.  
>It was already 6:30.<p>

"Bloody- I'm late!" Foxy cried out, drinking down his glass of wine and leaving.

"Remember the first thing you need to do?" Freddy shouted out to the departing fox.

"All too well!" Foxy replied back, grabbing his coat.

"Don't drive too quickly! I know you have a knack for resorting to that."

Foxy didn't respond. But, Freddy was satisfied, knowing Foxy would do well.  
>Now, he hoped that he would remember all of the tactics.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie shut her eyes and braced for the worst as she zipped on Chica's dress, Chica was praying that it would fit her.<p>

"This better be worth it..." Chia was just as nervous as her older sister. Bon-Bon stood right next to her, holding her close.

Bonnie zipped and zipped until it finally stopped. She opened her eyes and saw what she had done.

"Please tell me it made it..." Chica whispered, her fingers both crossed.

"No... It fits perfectly!" Bonnie proudly announced, chuckling.

Chica gasped and turned around in the mirror to see that Bonnie was telling the truth. She cheered, jumping for joy.

"OH MY STARS, IT FITS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Chica cheered.  
>Chia joined in on her sister's happiness, hopping alongside her.<p>

Bonnie watched them and smiled. She knew Chica had spent days preparing for this date with Foxy and it was almost like they were High School girls again.

"Okay, okay! Calm down or that dress'll be ruined!" Bonnibell cut through their excitement.

"Oh, come on, Bon-Bon. Don't be a killjoy." Chia grumbled. She crossed her arms, upset.

"Well, better safe than sorry!" Bon-Bon replied, winking and fixing some parts of Chica's dress.  
>Chica got a good look at her dress from all edges.<p>

It was a white dress with some tiny bits of sparkles in different colors that could only be seen in bright light. It hung over her shoulders, providing support and, not to mention, showed off her body in more ways than one.

"He's going to fall in love with you all over again, I can feel it!" Chia cheered.

Bonnie checked her watch.  
>"Oh, no! Chica, you're running late!" Bonnie held a hand to her ears, shocked.<p>

Upon hearing that, Chica grabbed her bag. It was a sparkling hot pink, picked out by Chia herself.  
>"Okay. I'll see you over there, right?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be your support." Bonnie replied, smiling.

"Alright, thanks." Chica pulled Bonnie into a quick hug and started out the door.  
>Bonnie smiled, it would probably be a fun night for them all.<p>

Bon-Bon sighed.  
>"They grow up so fast, don't they?" She said softly, holding an arm around Chia.<p>

"Yep. So fast..." She replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.  
>"Well, I'll see you later. I have to work." She said quickly.<p>

"Wait..." Bon-Bon barely noticed that Bonnie was wearing her work uniform. "That's what she meant by 'Support'?"  
>Bonnie didn't reply. She just went out the door.<p>

"Enjoy your movie night." She said right before vanishing.

* * *

><p>Freddy watched Chica looked around for Foxy before making his presence known.<br>He cleared his throat.

Chica grew startled, but knew it was just Freddy.  
>"Hey, Fred. Where's Foxy?" She asked, still looking around.<p>

Freddy just pointed towards the direction of the front door, not saying a word.  
>Chica walked over to see what Freddy was pointing at.<p>

It was Foxy, holding her coat.  
>"Ah. Good evening, Chica. Are ye ready to leave, my dear?"<p>

Chica was confused. She looked back at Freddy, who just nodded, signaling that it was all right.

Foxy took the chance and began to place the coat around her.  
>"F-Foxy?" She nervously asked.<p>

"It be alright. May I have the honor of escorting the lady of the night?" He asked, turning her around.  
>Chica breathed a bit, her heart beating rapidly.<p>

She had never seen Foxy act like this before.  
>Chica nodded, taking his hand. With that, they started walking towards the car Freddy had rented for them tonight.<p>

Freddy watched as Foxy opened the door and helped her into the passenger-side door before entering the driver's side and heading for the Diner.  
>He nodded and went to get his coat and hat.<p>

Because he also had a small job to do tonight.

* * *

><p>Bonnie put on small coat for herself and decided to go get into her car before the event started.<br>She wondered if Freddy was going to be there too.

Just as she was thinking this, a voice was heard.  
>"Hey, uh... Bonnie?"<p>

Bonnie's blush came on too quickly, hearing the same voice that caressed her ears ever so dearly.  
>"Ah! Y-Yes, Freddy?" She replied quickly, standing up straight and holding her hands together, not turning to face him.<p>

"I-I was wondering... if you'd like to go with me... to the Diner?" His stuttering was something Bonnie had come to adore. She finally turned to face him, her gaze was at the floor.

"Um... with you?" She asked, hoping he was asking her out or something of the sort. Her heart starting to flutter.

Once Freddy saw her, he suddenly lost some parts of his confidence.  
>"Y-You know...! Just to save some... some gas, nothing too bad, right?" He scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously.<p>

Real smooth... could have been the most stupidest thing he could have ever said in his entire life.

"So.. uh... you wanna go?" He asked again. "You don't have to- or... or..." Trailing off, Freddy decided to shut up before he made himself look like a total fool.

"... I'd... love to..." She replied softly, finally looking up and wearing a smile.

Freddy's eyes widened. Though, that was not his finest moment, she said "Yes".  
>He allowed himself an emotional victory dance before regaining his stance.<p>

Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and held out his arm.  
>"Then, let's do this properly." He stated, with a smirk.<p>

Now, it was Bonnie's turn to blush. She held a hand to her face, attempting to cover it.

Whenever he was being a gentleman, she couldn't help, but feel weak at her knees.  
>She accepted his arm, wrapping hers around his.<br>Together, they walked to Freddy's car.

He held her hand as he helped her into his car and closed her door.  
>Freddy got in the driver seat and started the engine.<p>

Bonnie looked around her in awe. She had never seen the inside of Freddy's car before and now she was witnessing it first-hand.

Off they went as they headed on the road.

* * *

><p>They hadn't said a word to each other the entire trip to the Diner.<p>

Bonnie just stared outside the window while Freddy was focused on his driving, stealing a few glances at Bonnie.

Upon arriving, they noticed the parking lot was packed.  
>Bonnie was surprised at this, seeing from her time working here, that there were never that many customers.<p>

Freddy finally found a parking spot. He turned off the car, got out and opened her door, holding out a hand.  
>"Shall we?" He asked, smiling warmly.<p>

Blushing, she accepted it and walked towards the Diner with a smirk on her face.  
>She didn't know what lay ahead of her for today, but she would be ready to face it.<p>

The whole restaurant was so packed, the only reason that it was still running smoothly was because there were some college students on break and they came looking for a part-time job.

Freddy hired them after running a check on them.  
>So, there was staff working in the kitchen and some working on the cash register.<p>

But, even with all the new, part-time staff, Bonnie's position was still open for her to take.

Taking her notepad and pen, she set herself in position.  
>But, Freddy stayed outside, managing the new staff and making sure every guest there was perfectly content.<p>

It confused Bonnie on why Freddy was working here, but she wasn't complaining. She could watch him if she wanted to.

After seating a few people and taking their orders, Foxy and Chica finally came in.

"Ah! Good Evening and welcome to Fazbear's Diner!" Bonnie greeted her usual company greeting.

"Good evening! I reserved a table for me and my lady." Foxy grinned, looking at a blushing Chica.

"Mr. Fox, correct?" She questioned, looking through the reservation book and trying to keep things at a minimum.

"That'd be me." He nodded.

"Then, follow me and I will lead you to your table." Bonnie replied, walking towards a table that was decorated with a rose, a candle and a small sign marked 'RESERVED'.  
>She took off the sign and pulled out the chairs for them to sit.<p>

Once, they were seated, Bonnie gave them each a menu and took out her notepad to prepare herself to write in it.  
>"May I take your order?" She asked, smiling.<p>

"I'll have what the lady will have." Foxy grinned.

Chica blushed, trying to hide it with the menu.  
>"Um... I'll have the Ham special." She replied.<p>

Bonnie wrote that down quickly.  
>"Okay. Ham special, got it. Anything else?"<p>

"Maybe you'd like to recommend a drink for us... Miss?" Foxy said, winking at Bonnie.  
>He knew Bonnie was playing strangers with them for tonight and he felt grateful for that.<p>

"Well, we do have Hot Chocolate as a special for this season." Bonnie replied, putting down her notepad and motioning with her pen.

"I don't mind having any." Chica said, smiling at Foxy.

"Alright. Let's have that." He replied.

Bonnie nodded and went off, leaving the lovely couple to themselves.

"So... How are ye, Lass?"

"I'm f-fine... I just feel nervous... this is our first date."

"Well, no need to be, my dear." Foxy grabbed Chica's hand and kissed it.  
>That only made her giggle and blush even more.<p>

* * *

><p>The Ham special was done pretty quickly, thanks to the new and eager staff.<br>Bonnie served them and the other people.

But, she noticed Freddy was starting to get in a bit of trouble with a few of the guests here.  
>One was a tall man, wearing black pants and a black coat with a hood. He had a small mask on his face... Or at least, it looked like a mask to Bonnie.<p>

Curious, she went to listen in on their conversation.

"... what do you mean he's not here?"

"I apologize, Sir. But, Sparks left the Diner to be with his family and he has not been back since."

She recognized the name 'Sparks'. The guy in charge of the shows that ran on stage.

"Well, I've been coming here for 7 years to watch the performance with my family and I can't bear to disappoint them. Please, Mr. Fazbear, is there anything you can do...?" The man pleaded.

Freddy raised a hand to his chin, thinking.  
>True, he didn't want to cancel the performance any more than this man wanted to disappoint his family.<br>That was the reason why everyone was here.

But, what could he do...?

Bonnie wanted to help. She didn't know how, but she wanted to.  
>Looking around, she noticed some of the people were watching the stage, which the curtains were drawn closed, waiting for the show to begin.<p>

The show that was impossible to bring because the performer wasn't present.

She thought long and hard on some way, some solution.  
>Walking by the back room, she got an idea...<p>

It would be without Freddy's permission, but something had to be done.

Bonnie quickly entered the back room. She gathered the things needed to place together a show.  
>Grabbing her phone, she connected it to the speakers and got one song ready to go.<p>

Thank goodness, the Diner had all sorts of things to prepare for a show. From make-up to outfits.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly and carefully put on some dark mascara and applied it to her eyes, along with some dark lipstick.  
>She also found a brush and tried her best to make her fur look right.<p>

The biggest find was a red, beautiful dress and heels that Bonnie had never seen before.  
>She locked the door that lead to outside and quickly changed.<p>

All set, Bonnie placed a countdown on the song and set it to get ready to play in 45 seconds.  
>Walking over to the switches, she examined them.<p>

One was to open the curtains and another was to dim the lights in the restaurant and brighten the stage lights.

This would be risky, but if it was to help Freddy...

She would do it.

* * *

><p>Freddy was starting to run out of ideas. This man, along with several other customers, were starting to get annoyed that the show they all came for wasn't starting.<br>Even Foxy and Chica were starting to notice the mood of the crowd. Foxy looked at Freddy, looking as if he wanted to know what was going on.

But, Freddy couldn't do anything. He had called Sparky 4 different times and he got no answer. If there was no way he could get a hold of Sparky... he would have to cancel, even though he didn't want to.

Sighing, he got ready to address to the guests. He had to get on the stage.  
>To his surprise, the back door was locked. Checking the pockets for his keys, he noticed the lights getting dim.<p>

The curtains opened and the stage lights turned on. Freddy grew even more confused.

What on earth was going on?

Everyone watched as someone in high heels walked out onto the stage.  
>Chica gasped as she recognized the person walking on the stage, she motioned to Foxy, who was just was surprised as she was.<p>

But, no one was as surprised as Freddy.  
>He noticed she was wearing a red dress that seemed to make her beauty shine beyond what he could imagine. He stood there, wide-eyed and unable to move.<p>

Bonnie tapped the microphone in her hand, trying to make sure it was on.  
>Taking a deep breath, she gathered every single bit of confidence she had left in her.<p>

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight... I have a song... that I will preform." Bonnie spoke quietly.  
>But, if it wasn't for the microphone, no one would have heard her.<p>

As if on cue... The song began to play.

(Play the song now, if you can.)

She prepared herself to sing, closing her eyes. Bonnie remembered how the song went, the only problem was how she would deliver it.  
>Freddy's face flashed in her mind as she began to sing...<p>

* * *

><p>"Wise men say... Only fools rush in...<p>

But, I... can't help... falling in love with you...

Shall I say... would it be, a sin...

If I... can't help... falling in love with you...

Like a river flows... to the sea... so it goes...  
>Some things are meant to be...<p>

Some things are meant to be...

Take... my hand...  
>Take my whole life too...<p>

For I... can't help... falling in love with you..."

* * *

><p>People starting cheering for Bonnie.<br>Freddy stood, completely dumb-founded.

* * *

><p>"Wise... men say... only fools... rush in...<p>

But I, I can't, I can't help... falling in love... with you...

Like a river flows... to the sea... so it goes...  
>Some things are meant to be...<p>

Some things are meant to be!

Take... my hand...  
>Take my whole life too...<p>

For I... can't help... falling in love with you...

Take my hand...  
>Take my whole life too...<p>

For I, can't help... falling in love with you...

For I, can't help... falling in love...

Falling in love with you...  
>Falling in love with you...<p>

Falling'in love with you..."

* * *

><p>The song ended, everyone in the entire Diner cheered and applauded.<br>Especially, Chica and Foxy.

Freddy still couldn't process what had just happened.  
>Was that... the show...?<p>

Bonnie finally opened her eyes and mouthed 'Thank you', bowing to the crowd before laying her eyes on Freddy, smiling.  
>Her eyes seemed to say one thing...<p>

"I did this for you."

Freddy blushed a bit on the eye contact, but he too, smiled and applauded for her.  
>The audience watched as Bonnie walked off the stage and out of the backroom.<p>

The applause died down as Freddy approached her.  
>"Th-That was... it was..." He started.<p>

"Um... Freddy?" Bonnie knew there was no better time than this. She sung that song entirely for him, she felt it was alright.

"Huh? Oh... Yes, Bonnie?" Freddy narrowed his gaze onto Bonnie, wondering what she wanted to say.

"I... I just wanted to say..." She trailed off. All the confidence she had on stage suddenly vanished.

"Y-Yes?" Freddy's ears perked up.

"... Th-Thank you..." She lowered her head. Another failed attempt.

"No... I should be that one... saying, thank you... you saved the show."

Before she could reply, a crowd of people suddenly cheered and walked up to her.  
>Some wanted her autograph and a few wanted a photo with her.<p>

Freddy stepped back and smiled. He would be forever grateful for what she did.  
>But, it also fueled his love for her even more.<p>

He would make his love for her be known soon, but not just yet.  
>Freddy had something planned.<p>

Something to make a moment he had been waiting for.

The moment of confession.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a house not that far away.<p>

Mangline had just come home from the store. She had a grim, yet, sad mood on her face.  
>Entering the room that was hers, she set the bag she held in her hand down on her bed.<p>

As she took off her winter clothes, she looked in the mirror.  
>Again, she asked the question...<p>

Why wouldn't Freddy accept her...?

She did all she could do. But, it seemed like it was never enough.

Like her efforts were never enough.  
>Damn it, why could he see she loved him? She threw a bracelet at the mirror in frustration.<p>

She looked beautiful, but she didn't feel beautiful...  
>Mangline just felt like a mess of parts, just clumsily put together...<p>

That was how she used to feel... until Freddy came along.  
>He pulled her out of her darkness and made her feel whole, which was something she had never felt before since her and Foxy's parents passed.<p>

Now, she was going to lose that too.

Which was why she bought what was lying on her bed.  
>She looked back at the bag.<p>

Mangline knew she had never done this before, but she was starting to lose the hold on herself.

This was her last resort... her final straw...

She smirked, knowing she will offer Freddy a little present...  
>Something no man, not even he could resist...<p>

This was going to be her secret weapon to end this once and for all...

"Prepare yourself... Bonnie..." She whispered.

* * *

><p>And, done. Sorry I took so long.<p>

We're pretty close to the confession now, I can't wait!  
>Thank you all so much for supporting me and for reading up until this point!<p>

Wow, I really don't know what to say... I mean, this is my first song-fic or something like that.  
>Things went well on that, right?<p>

Ah, well...

Again, Thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for just plain reading this chapter! That would be you, reading these tiny little characters we call "WORDS"  
>Your support is really awesome and you guys have been so loyal.<br>I can't even begin to explain without there being tears in my eyes.

But, there's a way you all can help me.  
>You can suggest some story ideas for me to use. (Because we're close to the end.) Anything you want to see happen with these characters in this universe.<br>Nothing too big though, just maybe some small stories.

How about it? You all can suggest in the reviews or message me! Whatever rocks your boat!

Let's just wrap this up for now...

As always... I will see you all in the next chapter!  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


	12. Chapter 12 (FINAL)

Hello, everyone! RM27 here! Late again...!

I didn't really need so many reminders of the delays...

Well, this just might be the chapter of the moment you (And I.) have all been waiting for! Or is that spoiling it...?  
>Probably not, you all saw this coming.<p>

I'm so sorry for not updating... I went on a business trip the week before Valentine's Day and I had to delay a week. Then, I got sick for the first half of the week after, so... more delays.  
>It really makes me feel guilty enough when I don't hurry with the updates.<br>And I'm sorry if I disappointed you.

Warning though: You might die, emotionally and mentally, while reading this chapter. Because I'm going to put everything I have into this finale. (I might die even...)  
>Another side note: Make sure you guys have enough time to sit through with this because... What did the scanner say about the word count level?<p>

Yep. Over 9,000 words were placed into this story alone. Not even counting my useless blabbering.  
>Also why I delayed. This is the last chapter and I wanted to put as much as I could. (Although, this could have been cut in half...)<p>

Anyways!  
>Prepare yourselves! Ha ha!<br>LET'S GO!  
>-RollieMcFly27<p>

* * *

><p>Word about Bonnie's performance got around town like wild-fire.<p>

It was on the front page of the paper that morning.  
>Later on, the local T.V and radio station interviewed her.<p>

There were even some agents leaving her their cards for if she ever wanted to make her performance National.

"I'll... I'll think about it..." Was her response every time.

But, this was all pretty much the chance Bonnie had been looking for, then she would look at her and her cousin's current condition.

She had, for the longest time, thought she needed to rise to get a great life for herself and Bonnibell.  
>But, seeing that she already had a job that paid well and was staying somewhere, but also that Bon-Bon lived only a few houses down.<br>She didn't really feel the need to step it up to the big time.

And... Freddy had given all of this to her.

A good job, a place to live for herself and Bon-Bon. Things looked like they were going to be okay.  
>Words could never express Bonnie's complete gratitude.<p>

Even though, at the beginning, she had told herself countless of times that she would only be staying until she was able to provide for herself to avoid being a burden to everyone.

But, now, she found herself looking for reasons to stay.  
>To stay and be near the bear she had come to know and love every single bit of.<p>

She didn't want to leave, even with the guilt of possibly being a burden to Freddy laying over her head.

Little did she know, everyone else didn't want them to separate.  
>After hearing both Freddy and Bonnie confess their love for the other made them all want something to happen between them.<p>

* * *

><p>Chica, most of all, didn't want Bonnie to leave.<p>

The whole thing about Freddy saying "Bonnie staying as long as she needed to" suddenly came to her thoughts. Even though that was quite a while ago, Chica knew Freddy was a pretty unpredictable man.  
>Her first thought was a feeling of dread... then worry...<p>

Would Freddy actually...?

Nah.  
>She guessed Freddy probably wanted her to stay with him too.<br>These two were in love with each other like dorks and Chica was starting to lose her patience on her behalf.

Why hadn't one or the other made a move yet? She wanted to know so badly.

If she was going to have to push one of them, she would.  
>But, how would she do it...?<p>

"Uh, hello? Earth to big Sis?" Chia waved a hand over Chica's pondering expression.

"Huh? What? Oh." Chica snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Chia.

"Are you almost done packing?" The little sister tapped her foot, waiting.

"Y-Yes, I'm almost done!" Chica hurried and folded more clothes to place into her suitcase.

"You'd better be. Plane leaves in a half an hour!" Chia turned to leave the room, bumping into Bonnie.  
>"Oh! Sorry!" As usual, Bonnie was quick to apologize.<p>

"That's okay. I should've been more careful." Chia smiled, leaving the room.

After watching the little chicken leave, Bonnie walked into the room, whistling a tune that felt familiar to Chica.  
>The tune faded as she looked over where Chica was and what she was doing.<p>

"... Why are you packing, Chica?" She asked, pointing with a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you whistling 'My Grandfather's Clock'?" Chica snidely countered, looking back at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up in annoyance, sighing.  
>"I heard the tune somewhere and it sounded nice."<p>

Chica smiled and whistled some of it herself, before turning back to her packing.  
>"Yeah, it does sound nice."<p>

"Are you going to answer my question?" Bonnie asked, sharply. She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

Chica sighed.  
>"I'm going to be with the rest of my family for a few days."<p>

Bonnie paused. Did she hear that right?  
>"Wh-What?" She asked, eyes widening. Color drained from her face.<p>

Chica turned around to face Bonnie, wearing a confused look on her face, before turning back to her packing.

"I got a letter from my family, asking me and Chia to come over and celebrate Christmas together. It's mostly for the sake of my grandmother, who loves family gatherings. I know I do." Chica giggled, folding a shirt and fitting it into a tight spot.

Bonnie, however, blinked a few times to get her thoughts straight.

"... And Foxy's coming along. He wanted to meet the rest of my family, which is so sweet of him. Also..." As Chica rambled on and packed her things while doing so. Bonnie's thoughts pieced together all of what she just heard.

She, Foxy and Chia were... leaving? For how long?

"... There! All packed!" Chica announced proudly, picking up her suitcase and purse.

"Chica! W-Wait!" Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts to call out for the chicken before she had a chance to head out the door.

"Hmm? Yeah, Bon?" Chica looked back, wondering at what the rabbit wanted.

"Um... how long will you be gone...?" Bonnie dreaded her answer, she fiddled her fingers together and bit her lip.

"Oh, don't worry about that! My family celebrates Christmas early. So, we'll be back on Christmas Eve. Maybe even Christmas Day." With that, she headed out the door.

This was bad.

As much as Bonnie wanted to feel happy that her friend was going to spend Christmas with her family, She couldn't help, but feel something like a mix between dread and despair over one single thought.

She was going to be home alone again... with Freddy.

Only this time was going to be a lot worse...  
>What would've been worse than a few hours alone with the bear was nothing compared to a few DAYS... alone... with the bear.<br>The sick feeling to her stomach grew stronger the more she lingered on it.

But, something told her to follow after Chica, which she started to, while the feeling started getting a little unbearable.

As she headed though the kitchen to the dining room, silence had been broken with a voice.

"What do you mean 'You're leaving'? You haven't given me your notice, Foxy!" Bonnie heard the all too familiar voice that was Freddy Fazbear's.

Foxy and Freddy passed the dining room holding two suitcases under his arms, seemingly holding them with ease.  
>"Then, here." Foxy turned around handed Freddy a note. "Yer're welcome, Freddy."<p>

With that, he turned back around and headed for the door.

Freddy quickly read the note and hurried over to the open front door after Foxy and closed it.  
>Bonnie wanted to go after Chica, but with Freddy around, she wouldn't be able to do it so easily or calmly.<p>

She stopped in the Dining room and looked out the window.

Chia was placing her's and Chica's suitcases into the car.  
>Chica was walking back over to Foxy and Freddy, looking concerned. Both men began arguing with each other.<p>

Eventually, Chica broke the fight and began to reason with Freddy. Foxy headed to the car with the suitcases.  
>Freddy and Chica argued until she stopped him and said something that made Freddy look shocked.<p>

She tilted her head, curious.

What was going on here?

* * *

><p>Freddy blinked in shock... trying to make sense of what he just heard.<p>

"... you don't have to try to hide it anymore, Fred." Chica smiled.

He blinked in response. Was he really that obvious...?  
>"So... you knew? He spoke softly.<p>

Chica nodded.  
>"Yes. For pretty much the longest time." She cheerfully smiled and held her hands together.<p>

Freddy stood there, shocked. Then, his face dropped, eyebrows arched downward and his mouth broke into a scowl.  
>"Why didn't you say something before?" He asked, his voice raising to nearly a yell.<p>

Before Chica could answer that question for him, a car honked.  
>They both looked in the direction where it came from.<p>

"C'mon, Lass! Don't wanna keep the ol' family waiting!" Foxy called out from the driver's seat.

"Right. I have to go." Chica gave Freddy a quick hug and run for the car. "I wish you both good luck!" She yelled, getting into the car.

"Bye, Mr. Fazbear!" Chia called out from the backseat.

Freddy lifted his hand in a weak wave.  
>He watched the car go until it was out of sight.<p>

So many questions and thoughts rolled into his head.  
>Each one, he couldn't even begin to think about.<p>

As he turned to walk back into the house, he noticed Bonnie leave the Dining room window.  
>Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Freddy had to smile.<p>

Chica left him enough time to try to tell... no... enough time to show Bonnie just how he felt.  
>He had a plan and he needed to work out every single piece of it.<p>

Walking back inside and closing the door behind him, he turned around and saw Bonnie standing in the entrance to the Dining room.  
>"Wh-What was that about...?" She asked quietly, Her eyes seeming to plead an answer.<p>

Freddy smiled and nodded.  
>"Just... something... unimportant." Was all he could say.<br>He left, before making a bigger fool of himself.

After all... He needed to start planning his course of action.

Bonnie watched him leave, she finally allowed her blush to come at full force.  
>Sighing, she went to the living room to watch some T.V.<p>

... and think more about her situation...

... what she could do... for Freddy...

* * *

><p>Some hours had passed and by this point, Bonnie was channel-surfing.<p>

Most of the channels had nothing exciting or interesting going on.  
>But, throughout this whole time, she began thinking.<p>

She wanted to do something nice for Freddy.  
>With Chica out, she decided she could try her hand at cooking... if she could anything other than a few of her Mother's recipes, which most of them were desserts.<p>

Ruling that option out, she pondered some more.  
>Eventually, she turned off the T.V. Bored of stalling herself in this manner.<p>

Bonnie stepped off the couch and stretched, yawning.  
>She definitely needed some sleep.<p>

Once she arrived in Chica's room, she took a note on how it just wasn't the same without that giddy, big-hearted chicken around.

While brushing her teeth, she examined herself in the mirror.

Her lashes weren't that big anymore and her lips looked a little chapped.  
>She hadn't applied make-up since that time she had tried to impress Freddy.<p>

Blushing with embarrassment, she pushed away that thought.

Bonnie put on a white sleeveless tank top and blue shorts for bed.  
>It was a little cold for these kind of clothes, but that changed once she got into bed.<p>

She reached for the lamp next to her couch/bed and looked over at Chica's, properly made, bed.  
>The bed seemed so lonely, just sitting there waiting for someone to come and sleep in it. Bonnie would be lying if she said the thought of sleeping in that bed for this night didn't cross her mind.<br>Sighing, she switched the lamp off and snuggled under her covers, feeling warm.

Bonnie just hoped it wouldn't be too bad without Chica there.

Her eyes fluttered to a close until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing...<p>

She felt... cold...  
>Wrapping her arms around her, Bonnie tried to get warm.<p>

Something was going on... Why couldn't she see it?

Realizing she could open her eyes, she did.

White.

She was surrounded by white... snow, maybe?

Bonnie looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings.  
>There was nothing, but white.<p>

"Where... am I?" She asked, mostly to herself.

As if responding, a road appeared where she stood. It seemed to go one way beyond her and behind her.  
>Before she could turn around, she sat down on... something.<p>

Some quick clicks, rapid whirring and she was strapped to this chair... thing.

Bonnie tried to break herself out of her restraints. It was no use, they kept her locked in place from her chest and arms to her hips and legs.  
>She grumbled, trying to get free.<p>

Some squeaking was heard. Curious, she looked around her as much as she was able to.

The chair had become some sort of wheelchair and... it was moving forward on its own...

But, to where?

After what seemed like a few minutes of squeaking and moving slowly down the unknown road, she saw something in the distance.  
>Once the sight was clear enough, it looked like a car.<br>All of this seemed like a familiar sight, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen this before.

"What...?" Bonnie questioned.  
>She didn't want to know what was to happen next, but she was being forced into this. She started getting paranoid and scared... where was this going...?<p>

The driver side door opened.

Her heart was pounding rapidly. Bonnie struggled to get out of her chair, but failed.

Someone stepped out... From what Bonnie could see, it was a purple person of some kind.

Then, two ears appeared above the person. Rabbit ears.

Bonnie started hyperventilating, she leaned back as far as she could, bracing for the worst.

The person turned around.  
>It looked like a purple rabbit robot, with glowing pupils and a menacing face. It had a bulking body that could have used a bath years ago.<p>

It raised it's left arm and pointed at her, it's glowing gaze never leaving her.

Bonnie started whimpering, she couldn't take anymore of this. The restraints held her tight, so squirming out of them was also useless.

But, that wasn't the end of it.  
>The chair stopped in place and the robot rabbit continued to point at her until the arm fell clean off, leaving wires behind in it's socket.<p>

Bonnie was horrified. Her breathing came in gasps.

The robot slowly moved his head downward and looked at it's decapitated right arm on the floor, then directed it's attention back to Bonnie.  
>Lifting the remaining arm to it's face, Bonnie heard ripping and tears.<p>

She wanted to close her eyes, look away, but couldn't. She winced as the ripping continued.

It took a part of it's face off, revealing the gray, lifeless form behind it.  
>The only thing left of it was eyes that were two red lights and the bottom half of it's jaw.<p>

It dropped the face on the ground, the sound the face made when it landed echoed.

The thing stood and twitched for a few moments, like something was malfunctioning within it's systems.  
>Bonnie wanted to scream, having no idea what was to happen next or wanting to know what would happen.<p>

Right at the brink of losing it, the robot took a step and screeched, reaching for her face.

Bonnie woke up with a scream.  
>She gasped her breaths and held herself in the dark room. She was too scared to do anything else.<p>

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She shuddered and whimpered.

She cried like nothing would be able to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Freddy heard her scream.<p>

He finished his work a little early, so he decided to watch a show. before heading to bed.  
>But, right as he turned off the television, the screaming happened.<p>

He'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him out of his skin. He took off his reading glasses and quickly ran for Chica's room.

Opening the door, he saw Bonnie hugging her knees and whimpering.  
>He turned on the light and sat next to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her.<p>

"Shh... It's okay... It's okay..." He tried to soothe her. Freddy didn't exactly know how to calm down a terrified person, but he acted on instinct and what he thought was correct.  
>He held her close and rested his chin on her head, rocking her back and forth, calming her as he went.<p>

Bonnie didn't know what happened.

All she knew was the lights came on and Freddy was at her side, putting his arms around her as if he was trying to keep her safe.

He started soothing her with his voice, which she found comforting.  
>Soon, she didn't feel scared anymore. She felt safe in his grasp.<p>

Bonnie blushed when she realized she was resting her head in his chest, which she could feel the outline of his muscles, He felt warm, unlike herself.

"You okay...?" He asked, after a while.

Bonnie blinked, thinking about her response.  
>"Y-Yes... thank you..." She answered, quietly.<p>

Right as he was about to release her, she stopped him.  
>"No... um... can you please... stay with me for a-a few minutes?" Bonnie was surprised at her own request, almost to the point of regretting it.<p>

Freddy studied her for a moment.  
>"... okay." He responded, taking back his place beside her.<p>

That was how they were.

Freddy had his arms around Bonnie, with his head resting lightly on hers.  
>Bonnie rested in his chest and held one of his arms.<p>

They were both blushing a light shade of pink, but neither wanted to move away or risk having the other notice.

She felt his chest move every time he breathed, and hearing his heartbeat in his chest gave her a feeling of comfort and security.

Freddy tried to keep himself in check. But, he liked feeling Bonnie this close to him. He felt warm and... happy.  
>Bonnie closed her eyes and relaxed on him, until she felt him leaning towards her. She opened her eyes to see what was the matter.<br>He had drifted off to sleep.

"F-Freddy...?" She called out, softly.

"Hmm... Hmm? Ye-Yeah?" Freddy got up pretty quickly and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Um..." Bonnie tried not to notice how cute Freddy looked when he was tired, she looked away and tried to cover her blush by raising her hand.

Freddy, not saying a word, got up from the bed. Rubbing his tired head, he turned towards the door to leave.  
>"Nnn... Night..." He muttered, weakly.<p>

Bonnie blinked in surprise and watched him.  
>Taking a look around the room, she didn't really feel safe sleeping alone in Chica's room again after the nightmare.<p>

As much as it embarrassed her and made her heart faint... she didn't have much of a choice.

"Ah, Freddy! W-Wait!" She got up from her bed, not looking at the bear.  
>Her heart was already starting to grow faster in beats and she didn't want to risk fainting after all that Freddy did to help her.<p>

Freddy stopped in his tracks.  
>He didn't turn around or say a word, as he patiently waited for Bonnie to speak.<p>

"Umm... can I, uh..." Bonnie stammered. She didn't feel too brave enough to say the next words, but managed."... can I... sl-sleep... in your room tonight...?"

With that, she blushed a furious shade of red.  
>Bonnie didn't know what Freddy thought of her, now that she asked him such a stupid unnecessary...<p>

"Hnn... yeah... sure..." He murmured in reply, a hint of sleep in his voice.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise.  
>She didn't expect Freddy to answer in such a way.<br>But, looking at him, he looked too tired to care what was asked of him.

Without warning, He began his way out of the room and towards the living room.  
>Not knowing if she made the right move or if she should forget it, Bonnie ignored all her thoughts.<p>

Grabbing her pillow, she followed.

Freddy swayed left and right as he slowly walked towards his room.  
>Bonnie didn't dare do anything more than turn off the remaining lights.<br>She wanted to ask him if he was okay, but decided against it.

He could change his mind and she didn't want to go back.

The lights in his room were kept off.  
>Bonnie could barely see Freddy walk over to the other side of the bed and pull the covers off of his side the bed.<br>She watched him, clutching her pillow to her chest.

"You... get one side..." Freddy murmured and got into his bed, pulling the covers over, with his back facing Bonnie.

Bonnie obeyed and gingerly got onto her side of the bed, making sure she wasn't in any way touching or disturbing Freddy.  
>She arranged her pillow and pulled the covers over her.<p>

She slept on her side so her back was facing Freddy. She didn't want to make him upset and send her to Chica's room again.  
>Her ears perked up at the sound of his soft breathing.<p>

She blinked a few times at the darkness, sleep seemingly eluding her.  
>Before turning to lie on her back. Bonnie looked at Freddy's sleeping form.<p>

He was a pretty huge guy. Not as huge as his brother, Frederick, but he was pretty big.  
>Still... she felt the need to thank him for allowing her to sleep in his room for this night.<p>

Bonnie silently cleared her throat.  
>"Th-Thank you, Freddy... For... For everything." She said softly, as to not wake him up.<br>Freddy only snored in response, almost making her giggle.

More or less satisfied, Bonnie turned back on her side.

Before long, she started falling into deep sleep.  
>No nightmares this time.<p>

Not with Freddy close by...

Her last words faded into the night... right before drifting to sleep...  
>"... I... love you... Freddy..."<p>

The words drifted on the window and was carried by the moonlight.

* * *

><p>He could feel the sun shine on his face.<p>

"Damn it." Freddy said quietly to himself, remembering that he forgot to properly close the curtains again...

He tried to get up, but something kept him from doing so.  
>Curious, he opened his tired eyes.<p>

What Freddy saw wasn't something he expected to see... or forget.

There, lying right next to him and snuggling close to him like a teddy bear, was none other than Bonnie Bunny herself.  
>He had an arm around her that she was almost using like a pillow and she buried her face into his chest.<p>

His first thought was to panic. Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie's sleeping form.  
>What on earth was she doing here and why was she here?<p>

He looked around frantically, trying to find some way out of this before Bonnie woke up and saw them both like this.  
>But, it was no use.<br>If he moved one inch, Bonnie was sure to wake up.

It took him a minute or two, but he finally calmed down.  
>Assuring himself that Bonnie wouldn't get any wrong ideas off of this. She wasn't that kind of woman.<p>

With this new-found sense of calm, he took the time to examine her.

She looked so... adorable... and peaceful.  
>Like all the evil in the world couldn't scratch her, let alone touch her.<br>She looked like she had no troubles at all, in spite of what she had gone though.

He took the time to notice her cute button nose and her small whiskers. Her closed eyes and lashes that seemed like a perfect finishing touch.  
>But, he also noticed her lips. They looked unbelievably soft...<p>

Freddy was almost tempted to kiss her or even... wake her up and tell his feelings towards her.  
>But, before he could convince himself to try one of the most reckless plans he had ever come up with, Bonnie started waking up.<p>

As a last resort, Freddy leaned his head back and pretended he was still asleep.  
>Hopefully, Bonnie wouldn't notice that he had been awake... and was staring at her while she slept...<p>

... like a creepy person...

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up, feeling refreshed.<p>

She also felt something soft right next to her.  
>It didn't feel like a pillow... but, it was softer and warmer than one.<p>

Opening her eyes, they immediately widened in horror.  
>Seeing herself snuggled right next to Freddy while he slept wasn't something she actually wanted to see in the morning.<p>

Well... she did always wonder how Freddy's fur felt. But, not like this.

Moving away slowly, she tried her best not to wake him up. Holding her hands up in a defensive way, she tightly shut one eye and bit her lip, bracing for thw worst.  
>Seeing nothing happened, she let out a sigh of relief.<p>

She tip-toed and closed the door as quietly as she possibly could.  
>Once she heard the door close, she hurried to Chica's room and ran into the bathroom, closing the door and resting her back on it.<p>

While panting from her unexpected sprint across nearly the entire house, she took a while to gather her thoughts.

She had spent the night with Freddy...  
>That was something she couldn't believe.<p>

She raised a hand to her mouth, trying to process all that she had done last night and this morning.

No... they didn't... do anything...  
>That was the only thing that was keeping Bonnie intact.<br>They only slept in the same bed and... got a little too close to each other.

She blushed also, as this wasn't something she would have normally done.  
>But, was it also a sign or something? She couldn't tell.<p>

Taking a look in the mirror and fixing a few loose ends of her fur here and there, something occurred to her.

Like... Did Freddy even notice she was there?

From last night to this morning?  
>Bonnie wasn't too sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing if he hadn't noticed her.<br>She sighed, but let out a smile.

There was something she wanted to give Freddy today. Or... preferably, tonight.  
>She would go visit her cousin at her new house to prepare it.<p>

Bonnie just hoped things wouldn't get too awkward between her and Freddy.  
>She loved him, but didn't want to risk her friendship with him if he rejected.<p>

But, she also wasn't going to let that get in her way of the things she was going to do today.

* * *

><p>Freddy waited until she left before opening his eyes and getting up.<p>

Quickly, he nearly hopped off the bed and went to do his morning things.  
>He began getting dressed at record time.<br>After all... he did have a lot of things to do today for tonight's surprise.

Not to mention it was late for breakfast. He wasn't too proud of waking up at 12:43 PM, but in his defense, he had the best sleep since... well...

While he fixed on his trademark bow-tie, he needed to think of ways to get Bonnie out of the house for a little while. Just 2 or 4 hours should do it.

With a nod at his reflection and rolling up his sleeves, he was out the door.  
>When he got to the kitchen, Freddy nearly ran into Bonnie.<p>

"Oh, s-sorry!" She quickly said.

Freddy a good look at her.  
>She had her purse and was all dressed to go out. His heart sank... fearing the worst.<br>"Ah... Where are you going...?" He asked, pointing at her purse.

"Um..." Bonnie looked at her purse and didn't return her gaze back on him. Preferring to, instead, look down at the floor.

"... Well?" Freddy crossed his arms, trying to put on his professional act, even though he was panicking on the inside, hoping she hadn't made up her mind to leave them permanently.

"I'm... just going to visit B-Bonnibell... my cousin..." She bowed her head, as if she was in shame.

Relief washed over Freddy.  
>Probably a little too strongly, because he sighed in relief, letting his entire act crash right in front of Bonnie.<p>

She looked at him curiously.  
>"Uh... is... something wrong, F-Freddy?" She asked, looking awkward.<p>

Freddy looked up and scratched his head nervously, realizing what he did.  
>"N-Nothing! You can go on ahead, uh... I'll see you later!" He replied quickly, wearing a goofy smile.<br>He mentally cursed himself for letting his act go.

"Huh? Oh! O-Okay...!" Bonnie exclaimed, trying not to giggle at Freddy's nervous stance. He was just cute that way.

She hurried out the door and said her good-byes to Freddy.  
>Through-out the entire time she was talking with him, she was hoping he wouldn't bring up last night or this morning.<br>Seeing that he hadn't made her feel a little better.

Maybe he didn't notice her after all.

As Bonnie headed for the house that was only half a block away from where she was, she took a piece of paper out of her purse and examined it. It looked to be a recipe of sorts.

But, to the rabbit, it was the perfect recipe.  
>She would make this and give it to Freddy as a gift. It was the last thing left of the memory of her Mother and Father.<p>

She grinned and looked onward, ready to face the day.

* * *

><p>While she walked down the street, Freddy watched her from the Dining room window, waiting until she was out of sight before he began his plan.<br>He arranged the dining room table and took out a leaf so the table was shorter.

He also wrote down a list of thing he would need from the store for tonight.

As Freddy got his coat and left the front door, he left a note for Bonnie, explaining that he had gone to the store and would be back in a few hours.

He got into his car and drove off, noticing Bonnie had arrived at where Bon-Bon was staying.  
>The cousins exchanged a hug in the form of greeting.<p>

Freddy smiled before turning his eyes back on the road.

Tonight was going to be the perfect opportunity and he didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

><p>Hours later on... Freddy arrived home and was relieved to see Bonnie hadn't gotten back yet.<p>

Grabbing all the 4 bags he had in the trunk of the car, Freddy hurried inside the house and prepared to take his plan into action.

* * *

><p>While Freddy was preparing his part, Bonnie had just finished up hers.<br>Taking her creation out of the oven and setting it down in the table to let it cool for a while, she took a step back and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"... I can't believe all that trouble for just a pie..." Bon-Bon commented.

True, they had a lot of trial and error while trying to bake it.  
>First off, was the timing... wrong ingredients and then, buying more ingredients they missed or ran out of.<p>

"Well... My Mom knew how to cook like a natural." Bonnie replied.

"And we're anything but..." Bon-Bon arched her eyebrows down, frustrated.

"It's done and that's that." Bonnie stated, taking off her apron.  
>She went to go gather her things to leave for the house.<p>

Bon-Bon studied her cousin and smiled for the first time since they first started on this pie.  
>"Hey... Tell me again, Why you're doing this?"<p>

Bonnie stopped and her shoulders dropped.  
>Even though her back was facing her, Bon-Bon knew she was blushing.<p>

"Um... I j-just wanted to give Freddy something, that's all." She answered, softly.

"And you're not gonna tell him how you feel?" Bon-Bon countered, walking over to Bonnie, who didn't respond.

Bon-Bon placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders.  
>"Just do it. You guys-er... you've... been stalling for a while." Bon-Bon nearly slipped Freddy's secret on Bonnie.<br>She partly hoped Bonnie wouldn't start questioning on her slip-up.

Bonnie thought on what her cousin had said for a small while. Lifting her head, she knew it was true.  
>She had all this time to tell him, or even give him a hint, and she hadn't.<p>

"Well...?" Bon-Bon pressed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"... okay... I'll do it." Bonnie finally replied.

"There you go! Let's get you dolled up for tonight." Bon-Bon smirked.

Before Bonnie could reply, Bon-Bon was already pulling her by her arm and leading her to her room.  
>"Wait! wh-What about the pie?" Bonnie called out.<p>

"Don't worry! This'll only take a 5 minutes!" Bon-Bon responded.

"This isn't really necessary-" Bonnie started.

"It is! And I mean it when I say 'Five Minutes'. I'm not like most girls you know!" Bon-Bon cut her off, winking on her last remark.  
>They disappeared into her room, closing and locking the door.<p>

The only sounds coming out of the room were Pep talks and yells on the next techniques coming from Bon-Bon, some whiffs and whirls were heard beyond those.

"First, we need to set that fur! So perfect, he'll die for it!"

"Uh, this isn't-!"

"Next, the nails...! I know you like purple, but the kind of purple you need is Lavender purple palace!"

"Wha-? Wait! How did you-? What?!"

"Now, the perfect clothes...! I have the photo from that show you did and..."

From there, some lights appeared on the bottom crack of the door.  
>Some unknown sounds were heard here and there.<p>

Bonnie's protesting calls where left unheard from there. A large whir was heard, a bit like something was powering up.

And when it grew louder to a point where it seemed like something was about to explode out of there, the door opened in a gust of bright light.  
>Smoke and steam radiated from the room.<p>

Bonnibell emerged from the smoke, holding a stopwatch. She pressed a button on it before talking.  
>"Ha! I'm still fresh and quick! A new record too! 4:53!" She stated proudly. "Now, come on out, Bonnie!"<p>

The smoke cleared, revealing Bonnie wearing a sparkling, but comfortable, dress.  
>She held earrings on her ears and a necklace with a seemingly glowing gem hanging from it.<br>Ruby red lipstick was applied, along with purple eye-shadow and mascara was used to make her eyelashes bigger.  
>With expertly brushed out fur and high heels to match, it was definitely a sight for any man to behold.<p>

Bonnie held her arms out in a defensive pose at first, then recovered when she opened her eyes and got a look at herself.  
>She stared wide-eyed at her arms and dress.<p>

"Well? What do you think?" Bon-Bon asked, grabbing a large mirror for Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at every single inch and turn of herself.  
>"Um... I still think this is... unnecessary..."<p>

Bon-Bon's face dropped. Her ears drooped and her eyes lowered in sadness.  
>"What... you don't like it?"<p>

Bonnie instantly shot up and turned to her cousin, shocked.  
>"No! No! I like it! Really! I'm impressed! It's just... I don't want to be too much trouble or-"<br>"You weren't! I was happy to do it!"

Bon-Bon enthusiastically gave a thumbs up, relieving Bonnie somewhat.  
>"So... why am I suppose to be dressed up...? I'm just going to give him the pie..." Bonnie asked, sadly.<br>She checked around her red dress and straightened out a few loose wrinkles.

"Well... if you're going to confess..." Bon-Bon pointed and winked. "Do it in style."

Bonnie just blinked in response, her mouth parted with a dulled expression.  
>"Get going! You don't want to miss him, do you? Right now is perfect!" Bon-Bon motioned for her cousin to leave.<p>

"O-Okay. I'll go get my things." Bonnie replied. She nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

Bon-Bon waited until she was out of sight before pulling out her phone and texting a number.

{She's ready. She'll be there in a few. Good luck! Take care of her! ~3}

* * *

><p>Freddy received the message and read it.<p>

He smiled, seeing what Bonnie's perky cousin had to say. He didn't have to worry too much about Bonnie's arrival, he was almost done preparing the surprise.  
>Putting a small red vase with two roses and a Lilly, getting out his box of matches to light the two candles, Freddy declared it to be finished.<p>

The entire dining room was decorated, looking almost like a fancy restaurant reservation of a romantic dinner for two.

There laid a white silk tablecloth over the table, with a velvet cover split in the middle to hold the said candles and flowers.

Curtains were replaced with elegant drapes of the most delicate kind, giving a romantic glow over the entire room.  
>All the lights had been dimmed to give it a setting.<br>The food was expertly prepared and ready to be served over in the kitchen.

Before Freddy could admire his work, knocking was heard from the front door.  
>"Hmm... it bit early than 'a few'. But, it'll do." Freddy commented, checking his watch.<p>

He arrived at the front door, looking at the mirror that hung near the entrance and fixed his bow-tie and hair before opening the front door.  
>Putting his hand on the knob, he stiffened and placed an arm behind his back in an gentleman-like manner.<p>

"Alright. Here we go." He whispered to himself, feeling his pulse rise and his collar getting a bit stuffy with nervousness.

Freddy opened the front door and took a bow.  
>"Good evening, dear miss..." He said, as smoothly as he could make himself sound.<p>

"Um... is something going on here, Fred?" Came a voice in response.

Freddy snapped out of his act and looked at the person that stood at the front door.  
>It wasn't Bonnie. Instead... it was-<br>"Mangline...?"

"Don't over-use my name, Fred. Can I come in? I need to talk to you for a minute."

Mangline wore a large tan coat that covered her from shoulder to knees, she wrapped her arms over her chest trying to keep the coat closed and keep warm.  
>There was no sign of lust or desire on her face, but more of seriousness and loneliness.<p>

He sighed.  
>This was one of the last things he wanted to be dealing with right now, and Bonnie could arrive any minute now.<br>But, he was never one to turn down a request from a female, no matter who they were.

"Fine. But, make it brief." He replied.

Mangline nodded and stepped inside, walking past Freddy.  
>She took a look around the dining room that was decorated in every single part where the eye could see.<p>

"Are you... expecting someone, Fred?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Freddy raised a hand to his face, frustrated.  
>He almost felt obligated to be rude, but stopped himself.<p>

"What did you wish to speak about?" He stated, sternly.  
>He crossed his arms to show he meant business.<p>

Mangline turned her attention to Freddy, then looked away, biting her lip and dropping her ears.  
>"Um... I w-was just wondering, Fred-Freddy Fazbear..." She started, not meeting his gaze.<p>

Freddy raised an eyebrow at this.  
>Barely anyone used his full name unless they were either cross or they were extremely serious.<p>

"... if you would give me another chance... I know we can-" She looked up to meet his eyes.

Freddy raised a hand, stopping her.  
>He walked to the kitchen, curling his hands into fists and closing his eyes.<p>

"You know we've discussed his more than once, Mangline." Freddy replied with a growl in his voice.

Mangline followed him, her shoes clopped as she took a step.  
>"Yes, I know, but I want to know why! Why can't we give this another shot?! I still love you!" She said, her voice raising.<p>

Freddy sighed and leaned on the stove, his head lowered and shaking.

"That's the problem..." He replied, raising his head. "... while you still 'love' me, I don't return those feelings."

Mangline blinked and looked away in thought.  
>She had an expression of shock and realization written all over.<p>

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be ready for my guest."  
>She looked at him. One person was pictured into her mind on those words.<p>

Bonnie.

Looking around, she realized it all made sense now. The decorations, the table, his fancier-than-usual get-up and... and...  
>She finally made her mind.<p>

It was now or never.

"Wait. What if I could change your mind...?" She asked with a hint of sweetness.

Freddy got off from leaning on the stove and crossed his arms, confused.  
>"... what are you suggesting...?" He asked, a bit surprised.<p>

In response, she let go of the coat and let it drop to the ground.  
>Freddy's facial expression went from curious, to shocked cherry-red.<br>He blushed furiously, taking a step back and releasing his arms from their hold.  
>His eyes were widened by the sudden change of the situation.<p>

"W-What are you doing?!"

Mangline wore a sexy Mrs. Clause outfit that was a two piece with a top and a skirt.  
>Each had red velvet fabric and white pom snaking around the edges, with the bottom having small belt as a decoration.<br>The costume showed off most of her chest, shoulders, belly and legs, something that would have most men chasing after like hungry dogs.

This was her secret weapon.

She put on a Santa hat and made a sexy pose by bending her knees, placing a hand on her thighs and another on her lips while leaning forward.  
>"I've been a naughty girl this year... please... teach me." She spoke, lustfully.<p>

Freddy had no idea what to do.  
>He gulped, taking a few steps back and trying his best to wipe off the flustered and shocked expression off his face.<p>

"M-M-Mangline, th-this is NOT ACCEPT-"

She cut him off by walking forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed him towards the sink, almost leaning on him.  
>"Ooh, looks like you need... motivation..." She huffed, winking.<p>

He couldn't say another word. What could he say? He was too dazed and confused to try to comprehend what was going on.  
>Mangline licked her own lips before placing them on his.<p>

Freddy's eyes widened even more at her sudden actions.  
>She kissed him as passionately as she could, running her lips against his and forcing her tongue into his defenseless mouth. She raised her right knee and wrapped both arms around his head to deepen the kiss even more.<p>

He finally snapped out of it, forcing her off of him.  
>Freddy wiped his mouth on his sleeve, showing obvious anger against Mangline.<p>

But, before he could say another word, a footstep was heard.  
>Both Mangline and Freddy turned to see someone standing at the entrance to the dining room.<p>

Bonnie... in all of her beauty...

All of Freddy's anger suddenly vanished and he turned a shade of pale.  
>She had seen the whole thing...<p>

Bonnie had a look of disappointment, fear... and betrayal.  
>Her breath came in silent gasps as she raised a hand to her heart and stepped back.<p>

He walked towards her.

"Wait, Bonnie. This isn't what it looks like!" He pleaded, his voice nearly cracking.  
>Bonnie shook her head and started out the door.<p>

"Wha-Bonnie wait!" Freddy called and ran after her.

She was half-way across the side-walk before he caught up with her, grabbing her free arm.  
>"Listen, I was trying to reason with her, she just-"<p>

Bonnie quickly turned around and slapped Freddy right across the face.

He was stunned.  
>Recovering, he noticed Bonnie had tears flowing out of her eyes.<br>She quickly turned back and ran for her car.

The sting of the slap burned on his cheek more than anything sort of scar or type of assault as he watched Bonnie turn on the engine and leave.

Snow started falling around Freddy. But, by this time, his heart split into two.  
>He had the woman, whom he loved... and she was gone. He had betrayed her trust.<p>

He walked back to the house, his whole world was getting darker. He lowered his head in shame and despair as he closed the front door and sighed.

* * *

><p>Once Freddy took a turn towards the dining room, he looked up to see Mangline sitting on the table, whisking her tail while sitting proudly and seductively.<p>

"Hey there, Big Boy... Want to open your present? It'll make you feel better." She spoke sweetly.

Freddy said nothing as he walked past her and took a seat at the side of the table opposite from Mangline.

She took notice of this and turned around so that she was lying stomach-down on the table, looking at Freddy in the eye.  
>He rested his head in his hands, showing no sign that he wanted to engage in conversation.<p>

"Come on, Fred... Sweetheart... Look at me..." Mangline asked.

Freddy didn't lower his hands or respond.

"You can ignore me if you want, but that girl... she would have left you anyway. Sleep with the guys and leave them, that little tramp."  
>She spoke, sweetly and venomously. "But, I'm still here... with you. And if you give me another chance... I'll make it worth your while."<p>

He slowly lowered his hands and looked at Mangline directly in the eye.  
>"... why should I?" He merely said.<p>

Mangline touched the tip of his nose and trailed it down his face.  
>"Because... after you broke it off with me... I didn't feel as happy as I use to be. We could feel so much more happier..." She smiled, to show him what she thought was true.<p>

Freddy raised an eyebrow.  
>"What are you talking about? You were the one that wanted to break things off with me..." Freddy stared at her eyes directly and motioned his fingers to make his point.<p>

"Pshh, you liar..." Mangline rolled her eyes. "why would I-"

"I remember you were a popular girl. Someone long ago once told me your 'friends' told you to break it off." He held a hint of a smirk.

Mangline got up to a sitting position again. She wore a look of confusion for a minute, then shook her head.  
>"No... no... I clearly remember you wanted to."<p>

"I didn't. And the next school day, I was transferred. I seem to remember getting letter from you about 'regretting your decision' and 'It was better if we stayed separated'."

"I never..." She trailed off, looking away. Biting her lip, confused at where he was getting at.

"You had a friend named Rachael, you admired her. So much, you'd do anything she said. And when she said she didn't like me, you broke it off." Freddy stated, crossing his arms on the table.  
>"I remember Rachael, but I would never break up with you." Mangline replied, defending herself.<p>

Freddy smirked.  
>He got up from the table and left somewhere. Leaving Mangline curious of what he was going to do.<p>

He came back, holding a pink piece of paper.  
>She got up, wearing a confused look on her face.<p>

"Read it." He commanded, holding out the paper.

Mangline took it and started reading it.  
>The more she read, the more her face dropped.<br>Her ears drooped and her mouth parted to a gasp. They were all in her handwriting, exactly to the point.

"Wh-What?" She silently breathed out, reading it again.  
>Once she finished, she dropped to the floor on her knees, looking as if someone told her the death sentence.<p>

Freddy watched her for a moment, studying her emotions.

"I'm sorry. But, you are the one to blame for this." He commented before turning his attention to the bag on the table.  
>He didn't remember that being there.<p>

Taking the bag and inspecting it's contents, he saw a piece of paper and a pie.  
>He examined the note, which was written in Bonnie's own hand-writing. It smelled familiar... not being able to identify the scent, he began to read.<p>

-Dear Freddy...

I know it isn't much, but I hope you like this...  
>For the last few weeks, I've been trying to battle my feelings.<br>This pie was a recipe my Mother left for me before she passed away.  
>And I wanted to give it to you because...<p>

I love you...

-Bonnie~-

Freddy looked up, surprised from the note. His heart glowed upon realization.

"What...?" He questioned, surprised, yet happy.  
>Bonnie loved him...?<p>

He examined the pie, opening it. One whiff completely took him away.  
>Greek Honey Nut... his favorite.<p>

Something in his gut told him this was a sign. He checked his watch.  
>6:20.<br>Bonnie left only a few minutes ago. Maybe there was still time to catch her before it was too late.

Freddy quickly ran past the shock-stricken Mangline, grabbing his coat and hat.  
>He glanced at Mangline and smiled.<br>"I'm sorry, Mangline... I'm in love with Bonnie. I know there's a guy out there somewhere, waiting for you."  
>And with that, he was out the door.<p>

Freddy hurried to his car and sped out of the drive-way towards the direction he saw her leave in.  
>"Please, don't let it be too late..." He pleaded.<p>

* * *

><p>It hurt so much.<p>

Bonnie didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

When she saw Freddy kissing Mangline... she just... she just... it broke her heart into a million pieces.  
>Why would he do this to her? After all that she did just to do what she wanted to do tonight.<p>

She drove around and turned towards an exit that lead out of town.  
>Bonnie didn't care. She couldn't go back there, not anymore.<p>

The snowstorm was getting heavier and more out of control.  
>She wiped her tears and tried to continue on, ignoring the storm.<p>

Eventually, she couldn't see a thing, but the road that was lightened by her headlights.

She sniffed and tried to focus her eyes on the small road, turning on her window wipers to keep the entire windshield from being covered up.

The temperature was starting to get lower, so Bonnie tried to turn on the heater.  
>But, no hot air came out. No matter how hard she tried, the car just wouldn't turn on it's air conditioner.<p>

She tried it on the cold side to see if it worked there.

The sudden blast of air made her regret it completely.

Since her eyes kept getting blinded by tears, she gave up and continued driving.

Yes, she still loved Freddy, in spite of all her pain and suffering.  
>But, this was too much for her to handle...<p>

What she would do next, she didn't know... Maybe find another town nearby and wait out the storm before continuing.  
>She didn't really mind Bonnibell. Once she hears what Freddy did to her...<p>

A loud sound was heard and the car bumped.  
>She ran over something.<p>

She yelled as the car swerved out of control. Desperate to be back in control, she moved the steering wheel back and forth until she was back to running smoothly.  
>Her heart was beating rapidly, she decided to stop on the side of the road.<p>

Time seemed to be still after that.  
>Bonnie was breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down.<p>

While she was doing that, the car's motor sputtered until it shut off.  
>Confused, Bonnie turned in the ignition, only to be met with a failed start-up.<br>"Huh...?" She questioned.

She tried again 5 more times, only finding failure in each start-up. She sighed and rested back on her driver's seat.

Bonnie began to recognize her situation. She was in a car, trapped in the middle of a snowstorm... in a place she didn't know where she was.

She rubbed her cold, tired arms in an attempt to keep them warm.  
>The only difference was the fact she was wearing formal clothing, she didn't have her things in the back...<p>

And there wasn't going to be any Freddy to save her...

The last one hit the hardest.  
>She winced in realization, rubbing her arms even faster.<p>

No doubt, she rejected him and now he would probably be happy with... Mangline...

And she would die out there in the cold... all alone...  
>She cursed her ironic fate.<p>

What did she have to do to deserve this? Fall in love with him? Or... not give him a chance to explain himself...

Bonnie let a tear slide down her face as she continued to rub her arms with the car getting colder with every passing moment.

She felt her eyes flutter to a close and her skin growing a bit numb.  
>Her fur wasn't enough to withstand this weather, and her dress didn't help either.<p>

It all felt strange and funny to her... that she would die this way... after she was saved by the man who pulled her out of this situation only nearly 3 months ago...  
>Now, he was gone...<p>

And, soon, so would she...

* * *

><p>Freddy had to ask for the identity of Bonnie's white car around the town.<p>

Seeing that there was a snowstorm made it nearly impossible for someone to find a white anything with all the snow that was falling.

It was getting so heavy, Freddy started to worry. Where would she be...?

What if she was out there, struggling to fight this weather?

He continued asking the people walking along the side-walk, but most were occupied, disinterested or they hadn't a single idea.

Right as he was about to give up, someone knocked on his window.  
>Startled, Freddy lowered the window to see a masked person.<p>

"Are you looking for a white car?" The person asked, nearly yelling because of the cold weather.

"Yes!" Freddy responded. "Have you seen one?" He pleaded with his eyes, needing to find that car fast.

"I saw one leave right past here a few minutes ago. Someone pointed out that it was the girl who sang on stage at your Diner." The person nodded, gesturing.

"Where was it going?!" Freddy yelled, his adrenaline starting to rush.

The person pointed the road beyond Freddy.  
>"She left over there. You'd better hurry, the radio reports said not to leave town until it cleared."<p>

Freddy got out and hugged the person, almost too tightly.  
>"Thank you!"<p>

Startled by this form of contact, the masked stranger patted him on the back.  
>"Y-You're welcome, Mr. Fazbear." They managed to say under Freddy's tight grip.<p>

As Freddy got into his car, he thanked the person again and sped his way towards the open road.  
>He just hoped he wasn't too late now.<p>

* * *

><p>After being on the road for what seemed like an eternity, Freddy started to lose hope.<p>

He desperately searched on the road for any car that stopped.  
>Or any white car in this instance.<p>

But, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Freddy knew he would probably have to explain what she saw was really not what she was thinking.  
>He loved her, not Mangline.<p>

There was no time to stall it, he would tell her. Right there, right now. No matter what she said or if she rejected, he had to let her know.  
>He continued looking left and right, with no luck being brought to him.<p>

Eventually, he saw two red lights come from out of all the white snow. When he saw that, he nearly skidded off the road.

Freddy stopped his car, skidding the tires.  
>He parked right behind the car, got off and ran for Bonnie's car.<p>

The cold bit and chipped at him and he ignored it, thinking only about Bonnie and her safety.  
>He went for the door, finding it locked, he let out a growl of frustration.<p>

Freddy attempted to open it until he saw Bonnie in the driver's seat... lying limp.  
>Nothing else stopped him as he used all of his strength to try to force the door open.<p>

He pulled once, when it didn't open he pulled even more, eventually putting his foot on the car and attempting to force it off his hinges.  
>It did open. The lock broke, but Freddy would worry about that later.<p>

He touched Bonnie, only to be met with cold skin.

"... no... no no no NO!" Freddy yelled and got Bonnie out of the car, bridal-style and carried her back into his own.

He placed her in the middle set of seats and sat next to her.  
>Setting the air conditioner's heat to it's highest, Freddy wrapped his coat around Bonnie, trying desperately to get her warm.<br>Her fur was still cold as she brushed up against his, but he ignored it as much as he could.

Freddy put his head to her chest, blushing as he did, to hear a heartbeat.

None.

"... no..."  
>Growing paranoid and terrified, he grabbed her arm and tried to feel a pulse.<br>It was there, but it was weak... and fading...

"Damn it!" Freddy swore.  
>Bonnie was still limp and cold. Freddy wanted to believe there was a chance of life for her, but the odds were against him.<p>

He gently shook her, trying to wake her up.  
>"Bonnie...! Bonnie! Please don't die out on me!" Freddy called out, tears falling from his eyes. He grabbed ahold of her face and scanned for any sign of life.<p>

Nothing... not even a twitch.  
>"Please... God... no..." Freddy lowered his head. Tears continued to flow.<br>He didn't remember the last time he cried real tears...

He examined her face, trying to accept the fact... no matter how painful it was.

Freddy sighed and pulled Bonnie's lifeless form towards him, trying to keep her warm.  
>Why...? Why did this have to happen?<br>He looked at her face again, taking note that it looked as fragile and beautiful as the day he first met her.

Remembering that was a pretty good memory on how he saved her... but, this time, he arrived too late to save her... and when he had just realize she meant the world to him.  
>"Bonnie... I don't know if you can hear me or if you're... even..." He trailed off.<br>As much as he wanted to believe there was hope, he didn't want to say the worst.

"But, from the time we first met... to our first touch to our, almost, first kiss to this morning... I came to realize something..."  
>He grabbed ahold of her face so that he could tell her directly.<p>

She still didn't seem to move... not even a little bit. Her face still seemed cold to the touch.

"Bonnie Bunny... I ... I love you... with all my being... and if I could, I would give up my life just to h-have you... alive..."  
>He finished, tears falling from his eyes, his lip trembled.<p>

Without thinking, Freddy closed the space between himself and Bonnie, placing his lips on hers.

Her lips felt soft, but cold. He put both hands on either side of Bonnie's head so he wouldn't be interrupted by her limp movement.  
>He wanted their first kiss to be different... but he wanted to have a kiss with her before she completely vanished...<p>

He let go, closing his eyes.  
>"... I love you, Bonnie Bunny..." He whispered.<p>

This was his fault.

If he hadn't pushed Mangline away or even give her the damn message through her head, Bonnie wouldn't be in this state.  
>But, this was the price he had to pay.<p>

Tears started to fall again. He knew he would probably never have a chance... He wasn't too sure if he could keep living on...

Right as he was about to let go, he heard something.  
>Perking his ears up, he focused on the sound he heard.<p>

Sniffing...  
>Freddy's eyes widened, he examined Bonnie's face.<br>Her nose and some of her upper lip twitched.

He felt her pulse.  
>It was steady and felt much stronger than before.<p>

His hopes started rising.  
>Giving her a gentle shake, Freddy tried to wake up Bonnie.<p>

"Bonnie... Bonnie, wake up, please!" He pleaded.

Her eyelids fluttered open and close a few times before slowly opening, revealing her bright pink eyes.

"F... Freddy...?" She moaned weakly, looking around.

"Bonnie!" Freddy cried, pulling her closely. "Oh, I thought I would never get a chance to talk with you again!"

The rabbit blinked and looked at the bear, confused.  
>"Fre-Freddy...?" She asked again.<p>

Not responding, Freddy pushed away and grabbed both of her hands, kissing her again.  
>Bonnie's eyes widened, seeing what was going on.<br>Her heartbeat started growing faster and blush lashed across her face. What... was going on? The thought that it was a dream came across her, but she could feel his lips on hers...

Eventually, she let her eyes close, intensifying the kiss.  
>She didn't care if this was real or not.<p>

It wasn't everything Bonnie expected her first kiss with Freddy to feel like... this felt so much better.

They let go to catch some air.  
>Freddy let a genuine, warm smile rise. He examined Bonnie, so happy she was alive.<p>

Her breath quickened with excitement, but she let a weak smile go too.

It couldn't have been a better time.  
>"I love you, Bonnie..." Freddy stated, barely above a whisper.<p>

She gasped, turning red in the face and placing a hand to cover her mouth.  
>"Y-You... do...?"<p>

Freddy chuckled and held her close to him. He placed his forehead on hers and stared into her deep pink eyes.

She gasped softly with each breath, her eyes widened, not really sure if she should believe what she was seeing and hearing.  
>"Yes... I love you. And I can't live without you, you mean the world to me..." Freddy replied, just as softly as Bonnie's, and held her hand.<p>

Bonnie looked down at their conjoined hands, gasping.  
>She looked up to meet his kind blue eyes, blushing.<p>

"I-I love... you too, Freddy..." Bonnie faintly replied, smiling.

The bear smiled proudly, glad things had worked out. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as a response.  
>Both embraced each other for a while, exchanging a kiss now and again.<p>

"... We should probably be getting back to your house..." Bonnie said, breaking the silence.

"Our house..." Freddy corrected her, grinning.

Bonnie looked up at Freddy, seeing that he was serious about what he said.  
>"O-Our house..." She tried again, blushing and feeling a twinge of happiness in saying it.<p>

Freddy crawled over to the driver's seat with Bonnie hopping over to the co-pilot's.  
>Both began the road back home, the snowstorm had faded enough for them to get back safely.<p>

"... I'll call a Tow-Truck in the morning." Freddy told her, grinning.  
>Bonnie just had to laugh.<br>"I know you will..." She responded.

He conjoined his hand with hers and kissed it, leaving her to blush

They both looked at each other, lovingly.  
>And kept their hands together until they got home.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy woke up the next morning, feeling tired and sleepy<p>

But, all that changed when he looked down to the the lavender rabbit snug next to him.  
>He smiled, happy that she was alive and by her side. He began toying with one of her ears until she woke up. Bonnie looked around sleepily until she looked up and locked eyes with Freddy, she too smiled.<p>

"Morning, Purple ray of sunshine." He greeted.

"Morning, Freddy Bear." She replied, getting more comfortable.

Freddy chuckled at his new nickname. He did like the sound of it.  
>"It's Christmas, you know..."<p>

"Mmm-hmm."  
>Freddy sighed, looking around the room.<br>"I'm glad you're here... with me... there's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you." He said softly, looking back at the purple rabbit.

Bonnie kissed him on his cheek.  
>"Me too, Freddy..." She replied, smirking.<p>

He planted his lips on hers, feeling her soft lips.  
>They let go, staring into each other's eyes, which was a stance they could have been stuck in forever.<p>

Until the door knocked.

Bonnie blinked, confused.  
>"... You never told me what happened to Mangline..." She stated.<p>

"I think she's learned her lesson after last night. All I know is, she wasn't here when we got home" Freddy replied, getting up.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Bonnie quickly said.

Freddy grabbed her hand and wrapped the other around her.  
>"Then, let's go together." He stated, giving her forehead a kiss.<p>

Bonnie blushed, grabbing the blanket and carrying it with her.  
>Since the house was cold after last night's storm, Freddy took a bit of the blanket with him as well.<p>

Right before they reached the front door, Bonnie almost tripped on the cover they were holding.  
>Freddy reacted on instinct, grabbing her small, perfect figure before she had a chance to touch the floor.<p>

"Going down?" He joked, grinning.

Bonnie blushed a shade of pink.  
>But, before she could respond, the front door opened.<p>

Freddy and Bonnie looked towards the open door, feeling the slightly cold wind.

Foxy and Chica had returned.

Foxy carried several boxes and bags, looking at the two lovers with a surprised expression.  
>Chica, however, held both of her hands to her cheeks. She had a look of happiness that couldn't be described or written.<p>

Freddy helped Bonnie back up on her feet and threw the blanket over her, seeing that she was shivering.  
>Not a word was said between them. Freddy scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.<p>

Eventually, Chica broke the silence.

And, boy, did she break that silence. So much, it wasn't known if anyone could repair it.  
>She screamed so loud, it put small cracks on the windows. And if there were fancy china, they probably would have cracked.<p>

Chica and Foxy congratulated the two for finding love in each other. Chica hopped, screaming joyfully and hopping around Bonnie.  
>Eventually, Chia and Bonnibell got into the joy-fest, but no one really knew when they got in.<p>

Freddy looked over and saw his brother's car pull up to the drive-way, and for once, he smiled.  
>Sure, he never liked his older brother, but as long as Bonnie was by his side, he could probably manage whatever that huge beast of an annoying older brother he was.<p>

As everyone cheered for Bonnie and Freddy's new-found love and wished each and every one a Merry Christmas, just the two said lovebirds just looked at each other.  
>They didn't know what kind of challenges and burdens would come near them, but as long as they had each other... nothing else mattered.<p>

Holding each other's hands, they both wanted moments like these to last.

Perhaps just a simple moment... a minute... an hour...

... or an entire life-time.

THE END

* * *

><p>Holy cow... My mind is starting to kill me...<br>(This is 11,612 words. The longest chapter on this fanfic to date.)

I will say my thanks in the next part.  
>Yes, this is the end of this story, but I will explain more in the next. Maybe even have a small talk Author to Readers.<p>

But, this will do for now.  
>Thank you for reading! I will prolong my thanks in the next (Chapter? Page?) so, there's that.<p>

I gotta get some sleep... and seriously wait a while before I write another one as heavy as this one.  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


	13. Final notes and wrapping up

Hey, everyone. I wanted to wrap this story up with my final note.

Yes, I know it's almost been 2 months since I posted the final chapter. But, writing that took so much out of me... taking me almost 20 hours of planning and writing to get it right.  
>Then I made it, thanks to you.<p>

I never really thought I'd make it this far with the story. Really, I had low expectations because I was never really proud of who I was or what I did.  
>But, when all the feedback came in, it brought tears to my eyes... I couldn't believe a simple story would have such an effect.<p>

I laid down for an hour or two, thinking about what I had just created.  
>Never in my life, did I think I was going to get so much feedback.<p>

Yet, I did. And I can be proud of myself and this story's success.

When I first started this (Back in November) I had goals in mind with this story.

1:Give something for the FreddyXBonnie pairing. The ship itself wasn't that big, so I wanted to try to make it bigger. (This was before Scott confirmed Bonnie's true gender.)

2:Show everyone how a true romantic story should be written. (I noticed some of the stories that I read were a bit poorly written and half of them rushed one of the most important parts: The climax. Which, in most cases, is the confession. After the climax is over, there's not much of a reason why the story should continue. I won't point any fingers or say any names.) And, being through 8 relationships, I guess I'm an expert on what it takes to fall in love, but not much of an expert on relationships in general...

3:Not do what everyone else was doing. (Most stories were almost the same. So, I didn't do a pizzeria, I didn't make them animatronics, I didn't follow the original FNAF story and I didn't rush love. I think it's safe to say that the unique properties of the story was what made it stand out.)

Also, show them that ANYONE can write just as well as I could with time and patience. (I'm just a normal person. Maybe I'm gifted, seeing that I've never taken a story or writing class in my life. But, that doesn't make me special. You can write great stories too!)

Yes... YOU.

I wasn't born with everything. Like before, I'm just another author on this website.  
>And if you are too, then you have what it takes to be a great writer.<p>

Why?

Because I believe in you.  
>Even if you don't believe in yourself, just remember that I do with all my heart. I know you can be a great writer, I can feel it.<p>

I don't know your situation or what kind of tough times you're going through. But, what I do know, is that you can always pick yourself up back on your feet. It'll get better for you, it always will.  
>And if you can't pick yourself up, let someone else help you. Never isolate yourself from your friends and family, they're there for you.<p>

Even I'll help.

YOu all have gotten me through some tough times throughout the time I was writing this story. And, I want to help in return.

Please, if you have any questions or requests (Easy on the requests.) or even story ideas, you can always come talk to me. Always.

You all mean a lot to me. I love talking with you, each and every one.

Well, I'd better wrap this up. I'm pretty sure FF doesn't allow these kind of notes, but I do what I can.

But, before I do that, I'm going to answer a HUGE question that's been following around most of you.

Will I ever write a sequel?

Okay, let me think about that...  
>I really had no intentions of starting a sequel or any continuation of that story at first.<p>

But, as more people came in and asked, some even brought story ideas. I decided to keep that door open.

Yes, a prequel is being planned. A FoxyXChica one. I want to dedicate it to a good friend of mine, "FrostedFleisch", who is the writer of a beautiful Fanfic "A broken Fox" and it's sequel. Some of you might have heard or read it. But, for those that didn't, go and check it out! You'll be glad you did.

As for a sequel... I'm keeping that door open. I might come up with something... who knows? ;)

I guess that does it. I'd better sign off. (Not for good.)  
>This story's chapter has come to an end and a new one will start.<p>

Through thick or thin, I'll be here.

I want to thank every single person who has stayed true to the story.  
>And, write them all down...<p>

100eric  
>6000halo<br>AFriendNoFoe  
>Adamented (Keeps the fangirl spirit in us all alive. Suggested the mistletoe idea, but didn't want Mangline anywhere close to it. Thank you for your ideas and support! Be careful not to melt too much now.)<br>AgentSigma  
>AlexistheEliatrope<br>Angelication09  
>AntoGaming<br>AwesomeTrinket  
>B-bro Frend (Thanks for the awesome idea you've given me. I just might use it one day! And when I do, you'll be the first to know! Thanks again.)<br>BloodAndMoney  
>CaptainFoxy13<br>Carbs  
>ChapaxD2000<br>ChickaluvsFoxy  
>CinnamonCombat<br>CloudMoonRabbit (Made sure I knew about FNAF 3 and it's story. I'm willing to put down a dollar they're waiting for me to write a story with this game. Thank you for keeping me posted! We'll see about that idea...)  
>Cluemily<br>Colt69  
>CoolBeans7 (Thank you for your story ideas. I do like the idea of Mangline's twisted love life, but she deserves it.)<br>CometFaraday  
>DJ keme (Believes I have magic in my writing. They could be right. Thank you for all of your help and support! Don't worry, I'll come to you for OC ideas. I haven't forgotten.)<br>DarkAngel16900  
>Dcr99 (Keep writing and never stop believing in yourself. The worst you can do is to think you're no good and will never be a great writer. That is not true, because I believe in you and I feel you'll be a good writer. Take care, good friend.)<br>DemonSorceressRinato808  
>DerpJJ<br>DimmingFlames457  
>DoctorBR<br>Donnie's  
>Kunoichi<br>Duskii Elaina R (Made her day by just reviewing her story. It's really good, go on and read it if you want. Thank you for your support!)  
>ElectricAngel04<br>Erinunu  
>FNAFwriter23<br>FOXYNEEDSAHUG522 (*Hug*)  
>FabulousRainbow<br>FallingUpStars  
>FanGirls319 (Also known as "Roxy". A fanfic lover who doesn't really enjoy unfinished fanfics, in most cases, because she'll forget it later. But, she decided to make an exception with this one. Thank you for not overlooking this one and reading onward to the end! Hope you enjoyed!)<br>FictionFusion  
>Firesnake of WindClan<br>Flanremi  
>Foxythelegendarypirate<br>Foxythepiratefox21  
>Freddyfaz<br>Freezie05  
>Frenzy-Dementia (Couldn't really take the suspense and broke a table. He's paying for it, don't worry. Thank you for your advice and for slowing me down when things got out of hand!)<br>Frost-chan  
>FrostedFleisch (This guy, wrote a fantastic FoxyXChica story and is the pairing's undying supporter. He has inspired me to write in some Foxica into the story. Thank you for everything, buddy! I hope we can talk again soon!)<br>GameLover88  
>GameMaster87<br>GamingGirl23  
>GrantZeLemon's<br>HardIron  
>HellJumper246<br>Hi Mr Whale  
>Hunter54711<br>Iamaccident  
>IceFirell<br>Imafanfnaf  
>IndigoStarry (One of the first fans. She's written a great FNAF story called "Changes" After seeing the first chapter, she felt it was going to be a great one. And, she was right. Thank you for your undying support! Hope to see more soon!)<br>JaggedSolid6  
>KLR1997<br>Kctcreeper  
>King Domino III<br>Kingstriker  
>Kirito11141<br>Kitty297  
>KittyMail<br>Koasis The Alien (A being from a area known as "The Oasis of Happiness". Visited me to give me a status report on what their people thought on this story. It met their happiest expectations. Thank you for the visit, Koasis! Maybe I'll come visit your Oasis sometime!)  
>Lady of the Winds<br>LemonFishie279 (A fan who loves everything about the story and it's pairing! I might have to make sure they aren't a clone of me. But, either way, Thank you for reading and supporting it! I hope to see you again soon!)  
>Lillylusnus<br>LonlyEverman  
>LovableCookieKitten (Had the guts to give me a bad review. And because of that, the story blossomed into a even greater one! I thank you so much for that! Keep those guts going and stay completely honest!)<p>

LucarioMaster41 (Has volunteered to post this story to another site, I've given them permission. I hope you're doing well and Thanks for everything!)

Lucy The Reaper (A person who has given me a brilliant idea for a story that I'm currently in the process of writing. Thank you for your story ideas and encouragement! I hope to see you soon!)  
>LuvWritesFanfiction<br>Mabel pines-waddles (Keep on writing and never stop thinking that you can and you will do the impossible!)

MeTheFanFictionReader (So many questions for the prequel, yet they'll have to consider themselves the luckiest person to know the prequel is being planned! Thank you for your cheerful spirit!)  
>Miiv12<br>MikeSchmidt  
>Minedragon (Wrote a decent piece of a fanfic called "Balloon Boy". Go and read it if you want! Thank you for everything!)<br>MisterFantasma8  
>MisterMEGA27<br>Miz The British Pirate  
>MordecaiFanD<br>MrDeathWaltz  
>MysteryKitten (An adorable girl. Need I say more? She has kept me going and inspired some parts of Bonnie's personality. Thank you for everything and I hope to talk with you soon!)<br>NextGenNinja  
>NightOwl4242<br>NinjaPirateForm (Enjoyed the story and told me personally. Although, things grew insane when Freddy and Bonnie were about to kiss and they got... well... interrupted. Thank you for your support! And stay sane!)  
>No one Special Someone Random<br>NowhereSH  
>Okami50789<br>OmegaWolfSaint (I wrote a short story for them. I might post it for everyone to read. Thank you for your support and for pushing me to continue forward!)

PiratesCoveDown (What started off as a writer who wished to write a great story and proceeded to copy this story's plot, ended with a good friendship. He writes his own stories now. Go and check them out! Thank you for your support!)

PizzaCatDavid (Has a good eye for good stories and enjoys them just as much as I do. Thank you!)

PizzaPie30 (My sister. She has written a fanfic herself. Go and give her a read!)  
>PokeMason<br>Powerxox  
>Proud2BeALokiFangirl<br>Purest of the Hearts (Quite the smart talker. Pushed Freddy instead of me, it was pretty funny. Thank you for the laughs and good times!)

Purrings (A example of a true friend. Understanding what I was going through and pushed me gently to continue. Thank you so much for your support!)  
>Queen Volixia<br>RA99  
>Raining-Stars04 (A dedicated fan. Go and check out their fan-art! I've yet to see some myself, but I know they'll be fantastic! Thank you for everything!)<p>

RandomFnafWriter (Good motivational speaker. Keep up the good work, fellow author!)  
>Randomguy H.Q<br>Ravings  
>Rexku<br>Rhonor  
>Ricky The Gemini (A clever one. Gave me more support than I needed. Thank you so much for pushing me onward!)<br>RicoSuave-42  
>Rugb<br>SableyeBlood  
>Shad of Shadow<br>ShadowPlaysGames  
>ShadowShroud<br>Sheph3rdOfFire  
>ShippingGirl45 (Is a special person, indeed. One of the first fans who saw a great story being written right at the first chapter. Thank you for everything, Shippinggirl45. I'll never forget the times we've had.)<p>

ShirubaM60  
>SimplyAShark<br>Slivas Son of Jason  
>Sparkles257<br>SuperPvPNoob (I guess you're right, the story is FAR from "Little". Thanks again.)

Syrelie (Can be the craziest, happiest person you'll ever meet. Thank you for your excitement and undying care!)  
>TFAArtFreak<br>TH4TON3GUY (A good Steam buddy. He's had my back a few times. Thank you for your friendship and support! Hope to see you in the next game!)  
>TIBB1606<br>TS and Double-T Forever Strong (Loved Bon-Bon and Chia's friendship and was glad that everyone was happy. Thank you for giving me a smile here and there!)  
>TedP<br>ThEasterEggHunter  
>ThatMovieChick (Has figured out the climax of the story before I even wrote it out! You got some clever guesses there! Thank you, I had a good time. PS: I still owe you, don't I?)<p>

TheEzyGuy00 (Someone who was inspired to write an interesting fanfic of their own. I might read it sometime, you all can go on and read it too! Thank you for your support. Loving your picture!)  
>TheFreddyBear3<br>The Mockingbirdy (Someone who gave inspiration for the story's prequel. Thank you for all the help you've given me! Hope to talk with you soon!)  
>TheMeOfTheUniverse<br>ThePhoenixPL  
>The Silver Keys<br>Thortox (Always ready for the next chapter! Thank you for your support and your whiskers! Heh heh.)

ToyBonniefreak (A person who I can appreciate. Always supportive and caring, never stopping. Thank you for keeping me going!)  
>Traphtcomni<br>VainBanana2  
>Vanilla Nipple<br>VideoGameMaster1478 (A good reporter who asked me some interesting questions. If he isn't, he should probably be one. He writes great stories too! Thank for for everything! If you have any other questions at all, I'm happy to answer them!)  
>ViolenceLover<br>Voltric  
>War machine2<br>WatermelonWalrus  
>Waveys<br>Xathier  
>Yoshi570<br>Zap877  
>Zelda-warriorcat-FAN (Quick to be excited. A unique person, if I ever saw one. Thank you for the excitements!)<br>ZeonicGuard6  
>Zero300x<br>Zerothekitsune (Has given me tons of support and pulled me out of a tight spot once. Thank you for your help!)  
>adventuretimebh<br>bella green 50596  
>bonbon321<br>borrishaas  
>calebthegreat<br>chica the assassin (Don't know if she's a real assassin, but she's the most excited reader I've ever met for sure! Thank you!)  
>delfonix1<br>devincentc  
>djAuth0r3<br>doge7  
>elatedrune<br>fandom gal 777  
>firefly282<br>fnaf marionette  
>foreverstartstodayx<br>freman226  
>guadalupe junior 18<br>happykatty  
>harry sirius potter-snape<br>hunter. (Is willing to order this story if it ever becomes published. Thank you so much for your encouragement and support! I'm glad you enjoyed it!)

hwstan (A loyal friend of mine. He's asked me to teach him how to write great stories and he's deinitely doing better. Thanks for everything! Lesson 3 will be on soon, tell me when you're ready.)  
>j4531s<br>jasmin bonilla 520  
>john lisak 7<br>laura redman 58  
>li43101<br>lilly2354  
>loveandloyalty365 (Cute and always living the moment. Has kept me updated on how the story was going. Thank you for everything!)<br>ludwigvonkoopa0  
>mamamu-yan (The second person to give a bad review. But, they made it an even better story! I want to thank you for being honest with me. Because if you hadn't, this story wouldn't be this enjoyable. Always stay honest and never hold back!)<br>meow cats r awesome  
>mikecox876<br>neveranyonehere  
>nmrt1<br>ovalsteave2 (The first BIG fan of this story. Gave me an idea and I've decided to go on it. Thank you for everything!)  
>pathtoboardom<br>paua95160  
>pokeholic2003<br>raichu6543  
>rc3wondere (Has written a decent fanfic called "Confused". Go and give him a few reads! He has waited patiently for each chapter and enjoyed each one throughly. Thank you for that! PS: You may go on ahead and write it. I leave the continuation in good hands.)<p>

sandersjustin81 (Felt just as impatient as I did when we all just wanted to see the confession happen. Thanks for standing by me!)  
>sebed11<br>shai kodokuna  
>sonic3186 (He's been there from the beginning and has written a few stories of his own. Thank you for your support, buddy!)<br>sp00kykaelen  
>taciturnTherapist<br>thatcrazyfangirloverthere  
>thatguytotheleft<br>theshipperandmlpmaster  
>void son of ganondorf<br>wiigamer800 (May your stories prosper and live on in the hearts of others. Don't ever stop believing in yourself.)  
>xXLunarShadowXx<br>xXNightWatcherXx (Always supporting and never losing sight of the story is what this person is. Thank you for your support!)  
>xXpurplegirlgoneinsaneXx<br>xcutler  
>xenokiller<br>xxxKawaiiMonkeyxxx  
>yarwotm8y<br>zZ Sky Ninja Zz

And if I missed you in this list, then... I thank YOU for being here for me. Just knowing you were here, reading away, was enough to make me feel grateful.

Well... until next time, readers. I love you all.

I want to thank you all again so much for reading and be sure to expect some more stories coming up, including the prequel and the possible sequel.  
>And as always...<p>

I will see you in the next story.  
>Later!<br>-RollieMcFly27


End file.
